Doble consecuencia
by harmonyisallforme
Summary: ADAPTACION: La pasión tenía doble precio... Harry Potter descubrió que una noche de pasión en el mundo muggle había traído consecuencias: dos, para ser exactos. HP/HG - AU
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Harry Potter, poderoso mago y director de una de las fábricas de pociones más importantes del mundo mágico debido a su notoriedad internacional y que fue fundada por su abuelo, estaba en medio de la elegante y lujosa salita de su hogar en su mansión en Wiltshire. Tenía la mirada clavada en las sonrisas de los niños gemelos que salían en la fotografía que estaba sosteniendo.

Aquellas caras idénticas de cabellos negros y ojos verdes y piel blanca lo miraban. Su madre estaba arrodillada a su lado. Los tres iban vestidos con ropa barata y gastada. Harry era alto, de cabello oscuro y tenía las facciones de dos mil años de magos poderosos esculpidas en los huesos de su hermoso rostro, del mismo modo que la determinación estaba esculpida en su mente. Estaba de pie en la ahora silenciosa sala. La acusación que le acababa de hacer su hermana todavía resonaba en su mente.

—Tienen que ser hijos tuyos —acusó a Charlus, su hermano menor—. Tienen los rasgos de la familia, y tú estuviste la maravillosa idea de estudiar una carrera el mundo muggle y solo porque nuestra madre lo sugirió.

Harry, no tuvo que seguir mirando la fotografía que Lily había tomado en el aeropuerto de Manchester tras visitar a la familia de su marido. No le hacía falta memorizar el rostro de los niños. Ya lo tenía grabado en la mente.

—No sé nada de esto —dijo el hermano pequeño, Charlus, rompiendo el silencio—. No son míos, Harry. Te lo prometo. Por favor, créeme.

—Por supuesto que son tuyos —insistió Lily—. Mírales la cara. Charlus está mintiendo, Harry. Esos niños tienen nuestra sangre.

Harry miró a sus hermanos pequeños, que estaban a punto de pelearse como hacían siempre de niños. Sólo se llevaban dos años, pero él había nacido cinco años antes que Lily y siete antes que Charlus. Tras la muerte de su abuelo, al convertirse en el único adulto de la familia, había asumido con naturalidad la responsabilidad de actuar como una figura paterna para ellos.

Eso significaba actuar con frecuencia como árbitro cuando se peleaban.

Sin embargo, esa vez no hacía falta ningún arbitraje.

Harry volvió a mirar la fotografía y luego afirmó con rotundidad:

—Llevan nuestra sangre, pero no es cosa de Charlus. Él está diciendo la verdad. Los niños no son suyos. Lily se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Harry se giró hacia la ventana y miró hacia el horizonte. Por fuera parecía calmado, pero dentro del pecho el corazón le latía con fuerza.

En el interior de su cabeza se estaban formando imágenes, recuerdos que creía bien enterrados.

—Lo sé porque son míos —le contestó a su hermana, que abrió los ojos de par ante el impacto de su revelación.

No era la única asombrada, reconoció Harry. Él también se había quedado impactado al mirar la foto y reconocer al instante a la joven que estaba arrodillada al lado de los dos niños que sin duda eran la viva imagen de su padre.

De él.

Resultaba extraño, pero parecía incluso más joven ahora que la noche en que la conoció en aquel club muggle frecuentado por jóvenes futbolistas y por las chicas que les perseguían. A él le había llevado un conocido del trabajo, nacido de muggle, el cual le había dejado a su suerte tras escoger a una de las chicas, urgiendo a Harry a que hiciera lo mismo.

Harry apretó los labios. Había enterrado el recuerdo de aquella noche lo más profundamente que pudo.

Una aventura de una sola noche con una chica envalentonada por el alcohol y vestida con ropa increíblemente ajustada y reveladora que llevaba demasiado maquillaje y que se le había insinuado con descaro. Había podido sentir su aura mágica, la chica no dio señales de reconocer quien ella era igual a él, si quería fingir desconocimiento estaba bien por él. Y él pensó que dos podían jugar ese mismo juego. En un momento le agarró de hecho de la mano, como si quisiera arrastrarlo a la cama con ella. No era algo de lo que un hombre orgulloso y que se respetara a sí mismo pudiera sentirse orgulloso, ni siquiera dadas las circunstancias de aquella noche.

Ella era una de aquellas chicas que buscaban abiertamente los favores de los futbolistas de éxito que frecuentaban el lugar. Mujeres codiciosas y amorales cuyo único deseo era encontrar un amante rico, o mejor todavía, un marido rico, el hecho que el fuera un mago poderoso debería ser un plus para ella.

A Harry le habían dicho que el club era famoso por atraer a ese tipo de mujeres. Había mantenido relaciones sexuales con ella por rabia y resentimiento. Contra ella por presionarle, y contra su abuelo por tratar de controlar su vida. Se había negado a darle más protagonismo en la dirección del negocio que estaba destruyendo lentamente con su obstinada negativa a avanzar con los tiempos.

Y también contra sus padres. Contra su padre por haberse muerto, aunque eso había sucedido hacía más de una década, dejándole sin su apoyo. Y contra su madre, que se había casado con su padre por obligación mientras seguía amando a otro hombre. La rabia por todos aquellos sucesos había ido creciendo en su interior, y el resultado estaba ahora delante de él.

Sus hijos.

Suyos.

Un sentimiento como nunca antes había experimentado se apoderó de él. Un sentimiento que, hasta que le había asaltado, habría asegurado que nunca iba a experimentar. Era un hombre moderno, un hombre lógico, no dado a las emociones, y menos a la emoción que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Un sentimiento desgarrador e instintivo nacido de la herencia cultural que decía que los hijos de un mago tenían que estar en su mundo.

Aquéllos eran sus hijos. Su lugar estaba con él, no en el mundo muggle. Allí podrían aprender lo que significaba ser hijos suyos, unos Potter. Él podría guiarlos y ser su padre, como le exigía su sentido de la responsabilidad.

¿Cuánto dolor habrían sufrido ya por culpa de la mujer que les había traído al mundo?

Él les había dado la vida sin saberlo, pero ahora que lo sabía, no se detendría ante nada en su afán de traerlos al lugar al que pertenecían.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Maldiciendo al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, Hermione se quedó dónde estaba, bajo la varita, confiando en que fuera quien fuera, se cansaría y se marcharía, dejándola en paz para poder seguir limpiando.

Sin embargo, el timbre volvió a sonar, esa vez de manera imperiosa. Alguien estaba apretando con fuerza.

Hermione volvió a gruñir entre dientes, y salió del vestidor del piso inferior sintiéndose húmeda y acalorada. No le hacía ninguna gracia que interrumpiera su atareada sesión de limpieza mientras sus hijos gemelos estaban en el colegio. Se puso de pie, apartándose los suaves rizos castaños de la cara antes, trató de acomodarse un poco con un pase de varita, para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada de la casa que compartía con sus dos amigas y sus hijos gemelos. La abrió de golpe.

—Mire, yo...

La frase se quedó sin terminar, su voz suspendida en el aire por el asombro mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que estaba en el umbral.

Shock, desconfianza, miedo, ira, pánico y una punzada de algo que no supo reconocer hizo explosión en su interior como un cañonazo, con una intensidad tan poderosa, que se quedó temblorosa y débil.

Por supuesto, él iba vestido de forma inmaculada, con traje oscuro e impecable camisa azul. Ella, en cambio, llevaba sus vaqueros viejos y camiseta amplia. Aunque en realidad no le importaba el aspecto que tuviera. Después de todo, no tenía ninguna razón para querer impresionarle... ¿verdad? Y desde luego, no tenía ninguna razón para desear que él la viera como una mujer deseable, arreglada y vestida para su aprobación.

Tuvo que apretar los músculos del estómago para contener el escalofrío que amenazaba con traicionarla. El rostro que la había perseguido en sueños y en sus pesadillas no había cambiado, ni tampoco envejecido. Si acaso parecía todavía más viril y hermoso de cómo lo recordaba. La verde mirada que la había hipnotizado entonces era tan seductora ahora como lo fue entonces. O tal vez se había dado cuenta al instante de su poderosa sexualidad porque ahora era una mujer, y no casi una niña como entonces.

La incredulidad que la había dejado sin palabras se había derretido como la nieve al sol, dando paso a un peligroso latigazo de miedo y horror en el interior de su cabeza... ¿Y de su corazón? ¡No! Fuera cual fuera el efecto que una vez provocó en su corazón, Harry Potter no tenía el poder de llegar ahora a ella. Sin embargo, de sus labios carnosos y naturalmente coloreados salió la pequeña y traicionera palabra:

-Tú.

Los ojos verdes de Harry despidieron un brillo de arrogancia y desprecio. Ojos del color del Avada Kedavra, propios de un hombre que era dueño de la magia más poderosa de todo el mundo mágico.

Hermione empezó a cerrar la puerta de forma instintiva. Deseaba cerrársela no solo a Harry, sino a todo lo que él representaba. Pero él fue más rápido, agarrando la puerta y abriéndola de modo que pudo entrar al vestíbulo. Luego la cerró tras de sí, dejándolos a ambos encerrados en el pequeño espacio doméstico que olía demasiado a canela y manzana.

Aunque el olor era fuerte, no fue lo bastante como para protegerla del aroma de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió el vello de la nuca y luego descendió por la espina dorsal.

Aquello era ridículo. Harry no significaba nada para ella ahora, como tampoco lo había sido aquella noche... pero no debía pensar en ello. Debía concentrarse en lo que era ella ahora, no en cómo era entonces. Y debía recordar la promesa que les había hecho a los gemelos cuando nacieron. Dejaría el pasado atrás. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que aquel pasado fuera en su busca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -inquirió, decidida a controlar la situación-. ¿Qué quieres?

Tal vez la boca de Harry fuera estéticamente perfecta, con aquel fino labio superior que equilibraba la promesa de sensualidad de su grueso labio inferior. Pero no había nada de sensual en el rictus de labios apretados que tenía ahora, y sus palabras resultaron tan frías como el aire glacial que hacía en el exterior del hotel de Londres en el que la había abandonado aquella mañana de invierno.

-Creo que conoces la respuesta a eso -dijo él con el mismo acento de niño rico que Hermione recordaba-. Lo que quiero es a mis hijos. Para eso he venido.

-¿Tus hijos?

Salvajemente orgullosa de sus hijos gemelos, e igualmente protectora con ellos, Harry no habría podido decir nada que hubiera garantizado de tal modo la ira de Hermione. La furia coloreó la suave perfección de las normalmente calmadas facciones de Hermione, y sus ojos marrones expresaron la fiera pasión de sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado más de seis años desde que aquel hombre la tomó, la utilizó y la abandonó como si no fuera... nada. Una prenda barata que había comprado impulsivamente y de la que, a la luz del día, se había desprendido por su vulgaridad.

Oh, sí, sabía que sólo podía culparse a sí misma de lo sucedido aquella nefasta noche. Ella fue la que coqueteó con él, aunque fue un coqueteo inducido por el alcohol. Por mucho que tratara de disculpar su comportamiento, seguía avergonzándola. Aunque no su resultado, sus amados y preciosos hijos. Ellos nunca podrían avergonzarla, y desde el momento en que nacieron ella decidió convertirse en una madre de la que pudieran sentirse orgullosos. Una madre con la que pudieran sentirse seguros, y una madre que, por mucho que lamentara el modo en que habían sido concebidos, nunca desearía volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar su concepción.

Sus hijos eran su vida.

Y eran suyos.

—Mis hijos —comenzó a decir Hermione, pero él la interrumpió.

—Mis hijos, querrás decir. Sabes perfectamente que en el mundo mágico el primogénito varón es lo más preciado para una familia y más aún para una familia como la mía.

—Tú no eres el padre de mis hijos —continuó Hermione con firmeza y por supuesto mintiendo.

—Mentirosa —respondió Harry, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar una fotografía que le puso delante.

Hermione palideció. La fotografía había sido tomada en el aeropuerto de Londres, cuando fueron a despedir a su amiga Luna, que volaba a Italia. El parecido entre los gemelos y su padre resultaba cruelmente indiscutible. Los dos niños eran la viva imagen de Harry. Incluso en ocasiones adoptaban sin darse cuenta un aire arrogante y masculino, como si en lo más profundo de sus genes conocieran al hombre que les había dado la vida.

Al observar como el color iba y venía del rostro de Hermione, Harry se permitió el lujo de dirigirle una mirada triunfal.

Por supuesto que los niños eran suyos. Lo había sabido en cuanto vio la foto que le dio su hermana. El extraordinario parecido que tenían con él le había provocado un escalofrío de emoción.

La agencia privada que contrató no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar a Hermione. Harry frunció el ceño ante los comentarios del informe que había recibido, en el que se daba a entender que Hermione era una madre devota dedicada a criar a sus hijos y que seguramente no los entregaría de buena gana. Pero Harry había decidido que la devoción de Hermione hacia sus hijos podría ser la mejor arma para asegurarse de que se los entregara a él.

—Mis hijos tienen que estar conmigo, en Potter Manor que es su hogar y que a la larga terminarán heredando. Según nuestras leyes, me pertenecen a mí.

—¿Pertenecer? Son niños, no objetos, y ningún tribunal de este país permitirá que los apartes de mí.

—¿Eso crees? Estás viviendo en una casa que pertenece a tu amiga, sobre la que pesa una hipoteca que ya no puede seguir pagando. No tienes dinero propio ni trabajo. Nada. Yo, por otro lado, puedo darles a mis hijos todo lo que tú no puedes: un hogar, una buena educación, un futuro. Sabes mejor que nadie que cuando cumplan cierta edad ellos deben ir a Hogwarts, pero antes de eso deben ser educados para lo que han nacido. ¿o qué esperabas? ¿qué cumplieran los 11 años y fueran a Hogwarts con una beca, cuando sabes perfectamente todo lo que su apellido les puede dar?

Aunque Hermione estaba asombrada por lo exhaustivamente que la había investigado, seguía decidida a mantenerse en sus trece y no permitir que la abrumara.

—Tal vez. Pero, ¿puedes darles amor y la seguridad de que son queridos? Por supuesto que no puedes... porque tú no les quieres. Sería imposible, porque no les conoces.

A ver qué respondía a eso. Pero mientras soltaba su desafiante argumento, el corazón le advirtió de que Harry había sacado un tema que no podía ignorar y al que finalmente tendría que enfrentarse.

-Sé que algún día querrán saber quién es su padre y cuál es la historia de su familia —aseguró – Y más aún cuando los brotes de magia espontánea empiecen.

No le resultó fácil admitirlo, como tampoco lo había sido responder a las preguntas que los niños ya le habían hecho.

Les había dicho que sí tenían un papá, pero que vivía en otro país. Y que esas cosas extrañas que siempre pasaban alrededor de ellos, era porque eran especiales, y que cuando llegara el momento tendrían una varita así como ella y sus tías. Aquellas palabras le habían recordado lo que le estaba negando a sus hijos debido a las circunstancias en las que habían sido concebidos. Algún día, sin embargo, sus preguntas serían las de unos adolescentes, mucho más complicadas. Apartó la mirada de Harry para esconder instintivamente las lágrimas.

El problema de contarle a los niños cómo habían sido concebidos pesaba sobre su corazón y sobre su conciencia constantemente. Por el momento habían aceptado que, igual que otros muchos niños con los que iban al colegio, su padre no vivía con ellos. Pero algún día empezarían a hacer más preguntas, y Hermione había deseado desesperadamente no tener que contarles la verdad hasta que fueran lo suficientemente mayores como para aceptarlo sin juzgarla.

Ahora Harry había despertado todas aquellas ansiedades que ella había tratado de dejar a un lado. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ser una buena madre, darles a sus hijos el regalo de una infancia a salvo llena de amor. Quería que crecieran sabiéndose queridos, seguros y felices, sin la carga de tener que preocuparse de las relaciones de los adultos. Esa era la razón por la que estaba decidida a no tener nunca ninguna relación con nadie.

Un desfile cambiante de «tíos» y «padrastros» no era lo que quería para sus hijos.

Pero ahora Harry, con sus preguntas y sus exigencias, la estaba obligando a pensar en el futuro y en la reacción de sus hijos ante la realidad de su concepción. El hecho era que no tenían un padre que los quisiera. El pánico y la furia se apoderaron de ella.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —inquirió—. Los niños no significan nada para ti. Tienen cinco años, y ni siquiera has sabido que existían hasta ahora.

—Eso es verdad. Pero en cuanto a lo de que no significan nada para mí... te equivocas. Son de mi sangre, y eso significa que tengo la responsabilidad de asegurarme de que se críen con su familia, rodeados de la magia, la cual tu no les inculcas, y no entiendo por qué. No iba a hablarle de las familiares emociones que había experimentado al ver la fotografía de los gemelos. Harry seguía sin entenderlo él mismo. Sólo sabía que aquel sentimiento le había llevado hasta allí, y allí se quedaría hasta que Hermione le entregara a sus hijos.

—No debe haber sido fácil para ti criarlos desde el punto de vista económico.

¿Harry le estaba ofreciendo sus simpatías? Hermione desconfió al instante. Sintió deseos de decirle que lo que no había sido fácil fue descubrir con diecisiete años que estaba embarazada de un hombre que se había acostado con ella y luego la había abandonado, pero se contuvo.

Harry hizo un gesto señalando el vestíbulo.

—Aunque Luna fuera capaz de hacer frente a los pagos de la hipoteca de la casa, ¿has pensado en lo que ocurriría si alguna ella o Ginny quisiera casarse y mudarse? En este momento tú dependes económicamente de su voluntad. Como buena madre, querrás naturalmente que tus hijos tengan la mejor educación posible y una vida cómoda. Yo puedo proporcionarles ambas cosas y darte a ti el dinero necesario para que puedas vivir tu propia vida. No debe ser muy divertido para ti vivir atada todo el tiempo a dos niños pequeños.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había hecho bien al desconfiar cuando captó por completo el significado de las palabras de Harry. ¿De verdad esperaba que le vendiera a sus hijos? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo obscena que resultaba aquella oferta? ¿O, sencillamente, no le importaba?

La determinación de Harry hizo que fuera cauta en su respuesta. Su instinto le advertía de que tuviera cuidado de no hacer algún comentario sobre la dura situación económica que estaban atravesando por si Harry trataba de utilizar aquella información contra ella más adelante. En lugar de reaccionar con la ira que sentía, dijo:

—Los gemelos sólo tienen cinco años. Ahora que van al colegio muggle y he pensado en buscar trabajo, antes no podía porque los gemelos eran muy pequeños y me necesitaban aquí con ellos. En cuanto a divertirme... los niños me proveen de toda la diversión que quiero o necesito.

—Me disculparás si te digo que me resulta difícil de creer, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos —fue la cruel respuesta de Harry.

—Eso fue hace seis años, y en circunstancias que...

Hermione se detuvo, ¿Por qué tenía que explicarse delante de él? La gente más cercana a ella, sus amigas, sabían y comprendían lo que había conducido a un comportamiento inconsciente que había terminado con la concepción de los gemelos.

El amor y el apoyo de sus amigas nunca le había faltado.

Después de todo, no le debía nada a Harry, ni mucho menos debía revelarle las vulnerabilidades de su adolescencia.

—Eso fue entonces —se corrigió—. Ahora es ahora.

La mirada de superioridad que le estaba dirigiendo Harry provocó que Hermione sintiera deseos de decir. «Te equivocas. No soy lo que tú crees. Aquella noche no era yo». Pero el sentido común y el orgullo hicieron que se mordiera la lengua.

—Estoy dispuesto a mostrarme muy generoso contigo económicamente hablando si me entregas a los gemelos — continuó Harry—. Muy generoso, ciertamente. Todavía eres joven.

De hecho, a Harry le sorprendió descubrir que la noche en que se conoció, ella tenía recién diecisiete años. Vestida y maquillada como estaba, dio por hecho que era mucho mayor.

Harry frunció el ceño. Si hubiera tenido el control sobre sí mismo aquella noche, no se habría acostado con ella fuera cual fuera su edad. Pero lo cierto era que no había tenido control sobre sí mismo. Estaba inmerso en la furia y con una sensación de frustración que no había experimentado nunca antes de aquella noche. Una tormenta de amarga y fiera emoción que le había llevado a comportarse así y que, para ser sincero consigo mismo, todavía azuzaba a su orgullo.

Otros hombres se jactarían de semejante comportamiento, pero él siempre se había considerado por encima ese tipo de cosas. Se había equivocado, y ahora la evidencia de ese comportamiento aparecía ante sus ojos bajo la forma de sus hijos. Harry creía que tenía la obligación de asegurarse de que ellos no sufrieran por aquel comportamiento. Por eso estaba allí.

Y no se iría de allí hasta que consiguiera lo que había ido a buscar.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estás hablando de comprar a mis hijos? Harry percibió la hostilidad en el tono de Hermione y también lo vio en sus ojos. —Porque de eso estás hablando —le acusó Hermione, añadiendo con fiereza—, y si se me pasara por la cabeza permitir que entraras en sus vidas, lo que acabas de decir me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme que me lleve a poner en peligro el futuro emocional de mis hijos admitiendo que tengas algún tipo de contacto con ellos.

Sus palabras causaron más efecto en él de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Era un hombre poderoso y orgulloso, acostumbrado a obtener no sólo la obediencia de los demás, sino también su respeto y admiración. La crítica de Hermione le escoció. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le negara nada, y menos una mujer a la que recordaba como una fresca excesivamente maquillada y poco vestida que se había acercado a él sin tapujos.

Aunque ya no quedaba nada de aquella chica. Ahora estaba vestida con vaqueros desteñidos y camiseta ancha, con el rostro sin maquillar y el cabello naturalmente rizado. La chica que recordaba olía a perfume barato; la mujer que tenía delante olía a un manzanas y canela, olía a hogar. Harry reconoció que tendría que cambiar de estrategia si quería conseguir algo. Entonces cambió rápidamente de táctica y la retó:

—Tal vez no haya nada que pueda ofrecerte a ti, pero, ¿qué hay de lo que puedo ofrecerle a mis hijos? Tú has hablado de sus sentimientos. Me pregunto si te has parado a pensar en cómo se sentirán cuando crezcan y se den cuenta de lo que les has negado al no permitirles conocer a su padre.

—Eso no es justo —objetó Hermione enfadado, consciente de que Harry había dado con su punto vulnerable.- ellos irán a Hogwarts de la misma manera que yo. Aun si tengo que trabajar… - Harry la interrumpió

—¡Lo que no es justo es que les niegues a mis hijos la oportunidad de conocer a su propio padre, los privilegios de mi apellido y la cultura que les corresponde por derecho!

—¿Cómo tus bastardos? —la palabra le sonó amarga, pero tenía que decirla—. ¿Obligados a ocupar un segundo lugar tras tus hijos legítimos, y sin duda rechazados por tu mujer?

—No tengo más hijos, ni tampoco mujer.

¿Por qué a Hermione le latía el corazón tan fuerte, golpeándole contra la pared del pecho? A ella no le importaba si Harry estaba casado o no, ¿verdad?

—Te lo advierto, Hermione, quiero tener a mis hijos conmigo. Y lo conseguiré cueste lo que cueste.

A Hermione se le secó la boca. Le vinieron a la mente historias que había leído sobre niños secuestrados por su padre o su madre, que los sacaban del país. Harry era un hombre muy rico y poderoso. ¿y si se los llevaba y los ocultaba bajo un _fidelius_? Nunca los recuperaría. Lo había descubierto poco después de que la abandonara en ese cuarto de hotel, cuando pensó estúpidamente que volvería a buscarla. No era el mismo chico que ella había visto algunas veces en los pasillos de _Hogwarts_. Había sido una ilusa al pensar que el mismo chico amable, risueño y carismático del colegio había sido el mismo que se la llevo a la cama. Pero el hecho de leer todo lo pudo sobre él después que se graduó del Colegio de Magia, supo que el chico risueño y carismático había cambiado a uno frio y calculador, dispuesto a conseguir todo lo que se propone en la vida. La realidad de la situación la obligó a aceptar que la fantasía que había imaginado, en la que Harry se casaba con ella, era sólo eso, una fantasía surgida de la necesidad de que el la mirase como miraba a las chicas bonitas del colegio cuando ambos estudiaban.

Era cierto que Harry podría darle más cosas materiales a los niños que ella, y le vino a la cabeza el desagradable pensamiento de que podría llegar el día que Harry había previsto cruelmente, en el que los gemelos podrían culparla por privarles de la riqueza de su padre, y lo que era más importante, de llegar a conocerle. Los niños necesitaban una figura masculina fuerte en su vida. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Se había estado preocupando secretamente por la falta de influencia masculina en sus vidas. Pero aunque a veces había sentido la tentación de encontrar una solución a aquel problema, nunca pensó que la solución llegaría bajo la forma del padre biológico de los niños. Ella confiaba en encontrar una figura tipo abuelo cariñoso, porque tras el nacimiento de los gemelos había decidido no volver a arriesgarse a tener una relación con un hombre que pudiera convertirse en una presencia sólo temporal en la vida de sus hijos. Prefería permanecer célibe antes que arriesgarse a eso. En su opinión, lo cierto era que los niños funcionaban mejor si sus padres tenían una relación estable, una madre y un padre comprometidos con su bienestar.

Una madre y un padre. Se sintió invadida por la sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio. Era consciente de que la decisión que tomara ahora afectaría a sus hijos durante el resto de su vida.

Admitió para sus adentros que desearía que sus amigas estuvieran allí para ayudarla, pero no estaban. Tenían su propia vida, y los niños era responsabilidad de ella. Su felicidad estaba en sus manos. Harry estaba decidido a tenerlos.

Acababa de decirlo. Era un hombre rico, poderoso y carismático que no tendría ningún problema en convencer a los demás de que los niños deberían estar con él. Pero ella era su madre. No podía permitir que los apartara de ella, más por el bien de los niños que por el suyo propio. Harry no les quería; sólo quería tenerlos. Hermione dudaba de que fuera capaz de entender lo que era el amor. Sí, podría cubrir sus necesidades materiales, pero los niños necesitaban mucho más que eso, y sus hijos la necesitaban a ella. Los había criado desde que nacieron.

Si no podía evitar que Harry reclamara a sus hijos, entonces les debía asegurarse de que ella seguiría a su lado. Harry no querría, por supuesto. La despreciaba.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con excesiva fuerza y demasiado rápidamente mientras luchaba contra la solución que estaba proponiendo su cerebro, pero ahora que aquel pensamiento estaba allí no podía ignorarlo. Harry había dicho que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que sus hijos vivieran con él. Bien, pues tal vez Hermione debería poner a prueba su afirmación, porque sabía que no habría ningún sacrificio que ella no fuera capaz de hacer por su bien. El reto que pretendía proponerle era muy arriesgado, pero estaba preparada para asumirlo por el bien de los niños. Después de todo, era un desafío que probablemente iba a ganar, porque Harry nunca aceptaría los términos que estaba a punto de proponerle. Estaba convencida de ello. Dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Dices que los niños tienen que estar contigo, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Tienen cinco años y yo soy su madre.

Hermione aspiró con fuerza el aire con la esperanza de su la voz no le temblara por el nerviosismo que estaba tratando de contener.

—Si de verdad te importa su bienestar, entonces debes saber que son demasiado pequeños para separarse de mí.

Harry se vio obligado a admitir que tenía algo de razón.

—Tienes que tener muy claro por qué quieres a los gemelos, Harry —presionó Hermione—. Y estar seguro de que no se trata únicamente del capricho de un hombre rico. Porque la única manera en que permitiré que estén contigo es si yo estoy con ellos... como su madre y como tu esposa.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Había arrojado el guante, por decirlo de alguna manera, y le había retado. En el silencio que siguió, Hermione pudo escuchar literalmente el latido de su propio corazón mientras contenía el aliento esperando a que Harry rechazara su propuesta... porque sabía que iba a rechazarla. Y entonces tendría que dar marcha atrás y aceptar que el sitio de los niños estaba con su madre.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, Hermione apenas podía creer que hubiera tenido el coraje de decir lo que había dicho. A juzgar por la expresión de Harry, quedaba claro que su propuesta le había sorprendido, aunque se apresuró a disimular su reacción.

Matrimonio.

Harry pensó rápidamente en ello, valorando mentalmente sus opciones. Quería a sus hijos. De eso no le cabía la menor duda, ni tampoco de que los niños fueran suyos. Casarse con su madre le otorgaría ciertos derechos sobre ellos, pero también le proporcionaría a Hermione derechos sobre su riqueza. Eso, por supuesto, era exactamente lo que ella quería. Casarse con él y luego divorciarse enseguida para conseguir un generoso acuerdo de divorcio.

Podía leerle la mente con facilidad. Y sin embargo, le había pillado con la guardia baja, aunque se había dicho a sí mismo con cinismo que tal vez debería haber estado preparado para su propuesta. Después de todo, era un hombre rico.

-Aplaudo tu habilidad para los negocios -le dijo a Hermione con sequedad con un tono neutral que no dejaba entrever la furia que estaba experimentando-. Rechazaste mi oferta inicial de un generoso pago bajo el disfraz de madre devota, cuando en realidad tenías planeado apostar más alto.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -negó Hermione apasionadamente, asombrada por la interpretación que había hecho de su propuesta-. Tu dinero no significa nada para mí, Harry... nada en absoluto - le dijo con sinceridad, añadiendo-, ni tampoco tú. Para mí, el hecho de que pienses en mi oferta en términos monetarios sencillamente subraya todas las razones por las que no estoy preparada para permitir que mis hijos estén cerca de ti a menos que yo esté allí.

-Eso es lo que tú sientes, pero, ¿qué hay de lo que pueden sentir ellos? -la presionó Harry-. Una buena madre nunca se comportaría de forma tan egoísta. Antepondría el interés de sus hijos al suyo.

Con qué rapidez Harry le había dado la vuelta a la tortilla, reconoció Hermione. Lo que había empezado como un desafío hacia él que ella estaba segura de que iba a hacerle recular, se había convertido en una espada de doble filo que estaba blandiendo de forma experta hacia ella. Esto la estaba desgastando mentalmente demasiado rápido. Al parecer Harry tenía ese efecto arrollador en ella.

-Necesitan a su madre... -comenzó a decir.

-Son mis hijos -la interrumpió él enfadado-. Y pienso estar con ellos. Y si tengo que casarme contigo para que así suceda, entonces lo haré. Pero no te equivoques, Hermione Granger. Tengo toda la intención de quedarme con mis hijos.

Su respuesta la impresionó. Esperaba que se negara, que la rechazara, que se marchara y la dejara en paz. Lejos de ella y sus hijos, cualquier cosa antes que casarse con ella.

Harry la había dejado sin ninguna defensa.

Ahora Hermione podía ver una realidad que no había visto antes. Harry quería realmente quedarse con los niños. Y era rico y poderoso. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría ella de quedarse con los niños si la llevaba a los tribunales _muggles_ o mágicos? Como mucho conseguiría la custodia compartida, con los niños divididos entre dos casas, sin contar que estaba cien por cientos segura que Harry diría que ella oculto a los gemelos por años y eso pondría todo en su contra, esto era lo último que deseaba para ellos.

¿Por qué había tenido Harry que descubrir que era el padre de sus hijos? ¿Acaso no había sido ya la vida lo suficientemente cruel con ella? Casarse con él, algo que no había deseado de ninguna manera, se había convertido de pronto en la protección que admitía podría necesitar si quería seguir formando parte de la vida sus gemelos.

Si se casaba con Harry no sólo proporcionaría un padre a sus hijos, reconoció ahora con creciente pánico, sino que también protegería sus derechos como madre. Mientras permanecieran casados, los gemelos tendrían a su padre y a su madre con ellos.

A su padre y a su madre.

Hermione tragó saliva dolorosamente. ¿No era cierto que había pasado muchas noches en blanco preocupándose por el efecto que tendría sobre sus hijos en el futuro no contar con una figura paterna?

Una figura paterna, pero no su padre auténtico. Nunca había imaginado que contarían con Harry en su vida, y menos después de todas aquellas terribles semanas en las que se vio forzada a aceptar que no significaba nada para él.

Pero no iba a rendirse. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por sus hijos.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y le dijo con rotundidad:

-Muy bien, entonces. – trato de componer su actitud - Tú decides, Harry. Si de verdad quieres tener a los niños porque son tus hijos, y dado que quieres conocerles y formar parte de sus vidas, entonces tendrás que reconocer que separarme de ellos les produciría un gran daño emocional. También estarás de acuerdo en que, por mucho que te moleste, los niños necesitan la seguridad de que podrán contar siempre con su padre y su madre. ¿Estás preparado para hacer el mismo sacrificio que voy a hacer yo con tal de darles la seguridad que proporcionan unos padres comprometidos con ellos y el uno con el otro a través del matrimonio?

-¿Sacrificio? -preguntó Harry-. Soy multimillonario. No creo que haya muchas mujeres que consideren un sacrificio casarse conmigo.

¿De verdad creía eso? Si así era, suponía la prueba de que Hermione tenía razón al querer asegurarse de que sus hijos crecieran sabiendo que había cosas mucho más importantes en la vida que el dinero. ¡Engreído! ¿Cómo demonios haría para soportarlo?

-Eres un cínico -le dijo ella bruscamente-. Hay muchas mujeres que se sentirían ofendidas por lo que acabas de decir. Mujeres que anteponen el amor al dinero. Mujeres que, como yo, anteponen a sus hijos y que saldrían huyendo de un hombre como tú. No quiero tu dinero, y estoy dispuesta a firmar un documento que lo atestigüe.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo harás. No te equivoques -le aseguró Harry sin compasión.

¿De verdad esperaba que se creyera sus mentiras y su fingida falta de interés en su dinero?

-De ninguna manera abandonaré a mis hijos al cuidado de una madre que pronto no tendrá ni un techo sobre su cabeza, una madre que tendría que recurrir a la caridad para alimentarles y vestirles... una madre que se vestía como una fulana y se ofreció a un hombre al que no conocía.

Hermione dio un respingo, como si le hubiera golpeado físicamente, pero consiguió responderle rápidamente: -¿Acaso fuiste tú mejor? ¿O el hecho de que tú seas hombre y yo mujer significa que mi comportamiento fuera peor que el tuyo? Yo era una niña de diecisiete años; y aunque eso en el mundo que tenemos en común nos haga mayores de edad no significa que tú y yo lo fuésemos eras un hombre adulto en el mundo mágico, pero bastante madurez te faltó para darte cuenta que yo quería algo más que un revolcón en un sucio cuarto de hotel.

Unos niños de diecisiete años. Enfadado porque se lo recordara, Harry reaccionó molesto.

-No ibas vestida precisamente como una niña de colegio, ni como una niña inocente. Y tú fuiste la que me abordaste y no al revés.

Y ahora se veía obligado a casarse con ella. Harry no quería casarse con nadie, y mucho menos con una mujer así.

Lo que había visto en el matrimonio de sus padres, la amargura y el resentimiento que había entre ellos, le había hecho prometer que él nunca se casaría. Aquella promesa había sido la causa de las desavenencias con su abuelo, un déspota que creía que tenía derecho a negociar con él para que se casara, como si fuera una pieza de su flota de cargueros. Rechazar la proposición de Hermione le daría a ella una ventaja.

Sin duda trataría de utilizar su negativa contra él si llegaban a los tribunales por la custodia de los gemelos. Pero la obstinación de Hermione y su intención de aprovecharse de él había reafirmado la decisión de Harry de reclamar a sus hijos, aunque eso implicara ahora utilizar métodos algo dudosos.

Cuando estuvieran en el mundo mágico, sus leyes le asegurarían que él, como su padre, tenía derecho a quedarse con ellos.

El familiar sonido de un coche deteniéndose fuera y de las puertas al abrirse hizo que Hermione ignorara a Harry y corriera hacia la puerta. De pronto se dio cuenta de la hora que era, y que la vecina con la que se turnaba para ir al colegio acababa de dejar a los gemelos. Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la entrada para darle las gracias a la vecina y ayudar a los gemelos a salir del coche, recogiendo al mismo tiempo mochilas, protestando ante el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se hubiera abrochado el abrigo a pesar de que todavía estaban en marzo y hacía frío.

Los niños, que eran idénticos en todos los sentidos excepto por el pequeño lunar que Harold tenía detrás de la oreja derecha, se quedaron mirando el carísimo coche que había aparcado en la entrada y luego miraron a Hermione.

-¿De quién es ese coche? -preguntó Harold con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hermione no pudo contestar. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era y se había librado de Harry antes de que los gemelos volvieran a casa del colegio? Ahora iban a hacerle preguntas, preguntas que no iba a ser capaz de contestar sin sinceridad, y odiaba la idea de tener que mentirles.

Harold seguía esperando una respuesta. Forzando una sonrisa, Hermione le dijo:

-Es... de alguien. Vamos, entremos antes de que os enfriéis con los abrigos desabrochados.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Podemos tomar una tostada con mantequilla de cacahuete? -preguntó Henry esperanzado.

La mantequilla de cacahuete era su merienda favorita.

-Ya veremos -fue la respuesta de Hermione mientras los empujaba suavemente hacia dentro-. Ahora subid, niños -les dijo tratando de mantener la calma mientras ellos miraban en silencio a Harry, que ahora parecía ocupar más espacio que antes en el recibidor.

Era alto, medía más de uno ochenta, y en otras circunstancias le hubiera hecho sonreír el modo en que Henry echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Harold, que era el mayor de los dos, parecía de pronto el hombre de la familia.

Se acercó más a ella, como si buscara instintivamente protegerla, y la repentina comunicación silenciosa que surgió entre ellos provocó que su gemelo se colocara al otro lado para hacer lo mismo.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin quererlo. Sus niños queridos. No merecían nada de todo aquello, y era culpa de ella que las cosas estuvieran así. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y rodeó a cada uno de los gemelos con el brazo, estrechándolos contra sí. Harold era el más sensible de los dos, aunque trataba de disimularlo, y se giró inmediatamente hacia ella, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y abrazándola. Henry miró brevemente a Harry. ¿Quería ir con él?, se preguntó Hermione con tristeza. Pero al instante imitó a su hermano.

Harry no podía moverse. En cuanto vio a los dos niños supo que haría cualquier cosa por ellos. La fuerza del amor que sentía hacia ellos era como una ola, un tsunami que lo barriera todo. Eran suyos, de su familia, de su sangre. Eran suyos. Y sin embargo, nada más verlos supo al instante lo que sentían por su madre. Había visto cómo se habían colocado de manera protectora a su lado y el corazón se le llenó de orgullo ante aquella virilidad instintiva.

Un antiguo recuerdo despertó en él: el sol golpeaba con fuerza su cabeza desnuda, oyó las voces enfadadas de sus padres por encima de él. Él también se había girado hacia su madre, como sus hijos hacia la suya. Pero él no encontró unos brazos maternales que lo abrazaran. Su madre se había dado la vuelta y se había subido al coche, dando un portazo tras ella, dejándole atrás. Arrancó y las ruedas giraron sobre la gravilla lanzando una lluvia de piedrecitas. Harry se giró entonces hacia su padre, pero él también le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Sus padres estaban demasiados atrapados en sus propias vidas y en su resentimiento común como para tener tiempo para él.

Harry miró a sus hijos... y a la madre de los niños. Ellos eran lo único que los niños tenían. Volvió a pensar en sus propios padres y se dio cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por que sus hijos tuvieran lo que él no tuvo nunca.

-Entonces nos casaremos, Pero te advierto desde ahora que será un matrimonio para toda la vida. Ésa es la medida de mi compromiso hacia ellos -le dijo mirando a los niños.

Si no hubiera estado abrazando a los niños, Hermione pensaba que se habría caído redonda por el shock... y la consternación. Escrutó el rostro de Harry en busca de alguna señal que indicara que no hablaba en serio, pero lo único que vio fue una determinación tranquila e implacable.

Los gemelos se habían girado en sus brazos para volver a mirar a Harry. En cualquier momento empezarían a hacer preguntas.

-Suban los dos -repitió Hermione quitándoles los abrigos. Quítense el uniforme y luego lavaos las manos.

Ellos pasaron corriendo por delante de Harry, ignorándole deliberadamente antes de subir juntos las escaleras. Eran un par de niños robustos y saludables con cuerpos esbeltos y las facciones de su padre.

-Habrá dos condiciones -continuó Harry con frialdad-. La primera es que tendrás que firmar un acuerdo prenupcial. Nuestro matrimonio se hará por el bien de nuestros hijos, no de tu cuenta bancaria.

Abatida y herida por la clara prueba del mal concepto que tenía de ella, Hermione se tragó el orgullo. Después de todo, estaba haciendo aquello por los niños. No es como si lo que el opinase de ella le importase un comino. Sus hijos eran primero que cualquier cosa, incluso que de sí misma. Así que preguntó con los dientes apretados:

-¿Y la segunda condición?

-Que me confirmes y me demuestres que estás tomando la píldora. Ya he comprobado lo poco que te importa esa cuestión. No quiero que concibas otro hijo con la misma despreocupación con la que concebiste a los gemelos.

Hermione estaba ahora demasiado herida para disimular sus sentimientos.

-Es imposible que eso suceda. Lo último que deseo es volver a compartir cama contigo. – le dijo con voz segura.

¿Se atrevía a asegurar algo así después del modo en que se había comportado con anterioridad?

Su comentario hirió el orgullo de Harry, que sintió la necesidad de castigarla.

-La compartirás, y me suplicarás que satisfaga ese deseo que ya he visto en ti. Tu necesidad de sexo ha sido satisfecha por tantos hombres, que ya eres incapaz de controlarla.

-¡No! Eso no es cierto. ¡Jamás ha habido otro que no seas tú! Pero por supuesto no me interesa si me crees o no. Tu puedes pensar lo que te de la maldita gana – le dijo con rencor y ya harta que la humille con sus palabras. Hermione sentía el rostro sonrojado. No necesitaba que le recordaran la manera tan licenciosa en la que no sólo se había entregado a él, sino que le había animado a hacerla suya. Los recuerdos de aquella noche estaban enterrados para siempre en su conciencia. Ninguno de sus sentidos olvidaría jamás el papel que había desempeñado en aquella humillación. El modo en que su voz había ido subiendo de tono en un deseo que había terminado en un grito de placer que todavía le resonaba en los oídos, el codicioso deseo de sus manos por tocar y conocer su cuerpo, el ansia de sus labios por acariciar su piel y saborear sus besos, la creciente pasión que el aroma de su cuerpo había provocado en ella.

Todo ello se había unido en un salvaje torrente de deseo sexual que la había llevado al borde del universo y más allá, a un lugar en el que perdió tanto, que no quería volver a regresar a él jamás.

Hermione alejó aquellos recuerdos de su mente y afirmó con sequedad: -Eso fue diferente... un error. Entrelazó las manos en gesto de defensa cuando advirtió la expresión cínica con la que le estaba mirando. -Y es algo que no repetiré jamás. De ninguna manera querría volver a compartir tu cama.

Su negativa desató la ira de Harry. Hermione estaba mintiendo sin lugar a dudas, y él se lo demostraría. No era un hombre vanidoso, pero sabía que las mujeres le encontraban atractivo, y desde luego Hermione había hecho todo lo posible aquella noche para dejar claro que le deseaba.

Normalmente nunca habría considerado la posibilidad de acostarse con ella, ya que le gustaba ser él el que tomara la iniciativa. Pero su insistencia fue como una piedra en el zapato que acabó con su resistencia y sirvió para alimentar la ira que ya ardía en su interior. Esa era la razón por la que había perdido el control. Por su abuelo. No por Hermione, ni porque los gemidos de excitación que ella había soltado contra su piel le habían resultado tan irresistibles que perdió de vista todo excepto su deseo de poseerla. Todavía recordaba cómo había gritado ella cuando finalmente embistió, como si lo que estaba experimentando fuera completamente nuevo para ella. Se había agarrado a él, temblando y sollozando de placer.

¿Por qué estaba ahora pensando en ello?

La fuerza de su furia, alimentada por la exigencia de casarse por parte de Hermione y por el hecho de que negara su acusación, hizo que Harry no advirtiera el tono de dolor de su voz. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la estrechó entre sus brazos y tomó posesión de su boca con una furia orgullosa.

Demasiado impactada como para luchar contra su posesión, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Su propia rabia surgió desafiante, con la suficiente fuerza como para vencer su autocontrol y enfrentarse abiertamente con las ganas que tenía Harry de castigarla. Lo último que esperaba sentir era deseo por él, pero sorprendentemente, la dura posesión de la boca de Harry sobre la suya giró la llave de una cerradura que creía tan dañada por lo que él le había hecho pasar, que pensaba que nunca se volvería a abrir. Pero la había abierto con aterradora facilidad.

Aquello no debería estar ocurriendo. No podía ocurrir. Pero, para su vergüenza, así era. El pánico de Hermione luchó contra el deseo que experimentaba y perdió, sobrepasado con la misma facilidad que si de su cuerpo saliera lava caliente que cubriera todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Abrió los labios bajo la presión de la lengua de Harry y un doloroso suspiro de deseo surgió de su garganta. Podía sentir la pasión de los besos de Harry y la dura excitación de su cuerpo, pero en lugar de actuar como una advertencia, aquella certeza sólo sirvió para aumentar su propio deseo, acelerándole el pulso que ya latía en ella.

En algún lugar del interior del torrente de ira que le impulsaba, Harry oyó una voz interior advirtiéndole de que así fue como ocurrió la otra vez. El mismo deseo delirante que le estaba poseyendo ahora. Debería haberle resultado imposible desearla. Y sin embargo, como si fuera una criatura oscura y mitológica a la que supuestamente había enterrado para siempre, su deseo encontró la fuerza sobrehumana para romper las ligaduras que lo tenían prisionero. Su lengua estaba gozando la suavidad de la boca de Hermione, y tenía el cuerpo duro. Si no se detenía pronto...

Hermione se estremeció de placer cuando la lengua de él comenzó a embestir potente y rítmicamente contra la suya. Bajo la ropa, los pezones se le endurecieron. Harry le cubrió el seno con la mano y ella gimió.

Harry fue consciente de que estaba dispuesta, de que su respuesta le atraparía. Si no se detenía ahora, no sería capaz de evitar llevársela de allí, de arrancarle la ropa del cuerpo en su deseo de sentir su piel desnuda, de hundirse dentro de ella y sentir cómo su cuerpo se cerraba alrededor de él, poseyéndole mientras él la poseía a ella, arrastrados ambos por aquel deseo incesante e inconsciente.

Harry movió sus manos y uso algo de su magia para desabrochar los botones de su camiseta rápidamente. La sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo transportó a Hermione al pasado. Entonces la había desvestido con habilidad entre besos eróticos y sensuales que habían acabado con su capacidad de pensar y de razonar, dejándola con ganas de más, como estaba sucediendo ahora. Harry retiró la mano de su cabello para poder saborear la cálida dulzura de su cuello. Hermione sintió el calor de su respiración contra la piel desnuda. Las llamas se estaban abriendo paso en su interior, llamas ardientes de un deseo largamente negado que consumían su resistencia, unos escalofríos de placer la atravesaron. Tenía la camiseta abierta y los senos expuestos a la mirada de Harry.

Harry se dijo que no debería estar haciendo aquello. No debería dejarse llevar por las exigencias de su orgullo. Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. El calor que fluía por sus venas estaba provocado por el orgullo, por nada más. Los senos de Hermione eran tan perfectos como los recordaba. Sus pezones rosa oscuro contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Observó cómo subían y bajaban con la creciente velocidad de su respiración. Levantó la mano para cubrirle uno de ellos, sabiendo de antemano que encajaría en ella a la perfección, como si estuviera hecho para él. Bajo la caricia de su pulgar, el pezón de Hermione se endureció. Harry cerró los ojos, recordando cómo en aquella habitación de hotel había sentido como si sus pezones se alzaran para recibir su contacto, exigiendo la caricia primero de sus dedos y luego de sus labios y su lengua. La respuesta de Hermione fue entonces salvaje e inmediata y le había excitado más allá de lo imaginable.

No la deseaba, en realidad no, pero su orgullo le exigía ahora que la castigara, que destruyera su afirmación de que no lo deseaba. Hermione podía sentir cómo era arrastrada hacia el pasado. Un pequeño grito de protesta fue la prueba de su tormenta.

Harry se apartó bruscamente de ella. Aquel sonido le había devuelto a la realidad.

Se quedaron de pie mirándose el uno al otro, luchando por controlar la urgencia de sus respiraciones, la urgencia de su deseo. En sus miradas había una fuerza que casi podía tocarse. Ambos sintieron esa fuerza y su peligro. Hermione podía ver esa certeza en los ojos de Harry, y sabía que él también la veía reflejada en los suyos.

Sintió el peso de su propia vergüenza. Su rostro palideció y abrió los ojos de par en par por el asombro.

Harry estaba igual de impactado por la intensidad de aquel deseo que había surgido quién sabía de dónde para amenazar su autocontrol, pero se le daba mejor disimularlo que a Hermione, y no estaba de humor para sentir lástima por ella. Seguía luchando contra la revelación de lo mucho que la deseaba.

-Tomarás la píldora anticonceptiva -le dijo con frialdad.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras querían decir, pero consiguió controlar el deseo de su cuerpo y continuar hablando.

-No aceptaré las consecuencias si no lo haces.

Hermione pensó temblando que nunca se había sentido tan débil. Y no sólo físicamente, sino también emocional y mentalmente. En cuestión de minutos le habían arrancado la cubierta protectora que había tejido a su alrededor, dejando al descubierto el horror de una debilidad que creía controlada.

No podía desear a Harry.

No debía.

Estaba empezando a reaccionar ante lo ocurrido. Se sentía físicamente enferma, mareada, incapaz de actuar con normalidad, dividida entre la conflictiva naturaleza de su deseo físico y la candente sensación de vergüenza e incredulidad ante aquel deseo. Maldito Harry.

Tal vez debería pedirle al médico que además de una receta para la píldora anticonceptiva, le recetara también una píldora anti Harry, algo que destruyera el deseo que sentía hacia él. ¿Necesitaba una píldora para eso? Sin duda, el modo en que él le había hablado, el modo en que la había tratado, deberían bastar para que aborreciera la idea de que la tocara.

Sin duda su orgullo y la humillación que había soportado deberían bastar para protegerla.

No debería casarse con él. No después de esto. Se sintió invadida por el pánico.

-He cambiado de opinión -le dijo precipitadamente - Sobre lo de casarnos. – tartamudeo un poco debido a los nervios por la reacción que podría tener él ante su nueva decisión.

Harry frunció el ceño.

La respuesta inmediata a su afirmación fue la firme decisión de evitar que cambiara de opinión. Por el bien de sus hijos. Nada más. Y no por el deseo que seguía experimentando.

-Entonces, después de todo, ¿el futuro de nuestros hijos no es tan importante para ti como decías? -la desafió.

Hermione reconoció que estaba atrapada, atrapada en una prisión que ella misma había construido. Lo único que podía hacer era agarrarse a la frágil esperanza de encontrar de alguna manera la fuerza para negar el deseo que Harry podía despertar con tanta facilidad en ella.

-Por supuesto que sí -protestó. – su futuro es lo más importante para mí.

-Entonces nos casaremos, y aceptarás mis condiciones.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Entonces removeré cielo y tierra para apartar a mis hijos de ti.

Hermione sabía que estaba hablando en serio. No tenía más opción que inclinar la cabeza y aceptar sus exigencias. La había derrotado y Harry lo sabía, pero el sabor del triunfo no le resultó tan dulce como había esperado.

-Las exigencias de mi trabajo exigen que hagamos todo cuanto antes. Me encargaré de que se redacten todos los papeles necesarios, incluido el acuerdo pre-nupcial que quiero que firmes. Tienes que...

Un repentino golpe seco procedente de arriba, seguido de un agudo grito de dolor, hizo que ambos se giraran hacia las escaleras. Angustiada por la seguridad de sus hijos, Hermione desapareció hacia la habitación de ellos dejando a Harry solo en la sala, que en cuanto la vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos corrió escaleras arriba para saber qué era lo que había sucedido con sus hijos, ya que no conocía la casa y corría el riesgo de lastimarse en el proceso.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró a Henry llorando siendo levantado del suelo por Hermione mientras Harold agarraba uno de sus coches de juguete.

-Harold me ha empujado -le dijo Henry decía a su madre.

-No es cierto. Él quería quitarme el coche.

-Deja que te vea -le ordenó Hermione a Henry, asegurándose rápidamente de que no había ningún daño importante antes de ponerse de cuclillas y girarse para mirar a Harold.

Pero en lugar de acudir hacia ella en busca de consuelo, Harold estaba delante de Harry, mirándolo como si buscara su apoyo. Harry tenía la mano en el brazo de Harold, como si quisiera protegerlo.

Una profunda emoción atenazó la garganta de Hermione.

Dolor por todo lo que los gemelos se habían perdido al no tener un padre, culpabilidad porque ella era la causante de eso y dolor porque los quería mucho, pero su amor solo no podría proporcionarles todas las herramientas que necesitaban para convertirse en hombres equilibrados.

Con la mano apoyada en gesto protector sobre el hombro de su hijo, Harry miró a Hermione con severidad. Sus hijos lo necesitaban, y nada, y mucho menos una mujer como ella, iba a evitar que formara parte de sus vidas.

Ajeno a lo que sucedía entre los dos adultos, Harold repitió: -Es mi coche.

-No, no lo es. Es mío -afirmó Henry.

Hermione volvió a centrarse en su discusión. Los niños se adoraban, pero de vez en cuando discutían por algún juguete, como si los dos estuvieran tratando de ejercer su autoridad sobre el otro. Las otras madres le aseguraban que era algo propio de niños varones, pero Hermione odiaba verles pelear.

-Tengo una sugerencia -la voz de Harry sonaba calmada y al mismo tiempo autoritaria, y los dos niños se giraron para mirarle-. Si prometéis no volver a discutir por el coche, les compraré un juguete a cada uno para que no tengáis que compartir.

Hermione contuvo el aliento molesta. Su instinto maternal fue

superior a la vulnerabilidad que sentía hacia Harry como mujer. Lo que estaba haciendo era un soborno directo. Como ella no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarles a los niños una cosa de cada, les había enseñado la necesidad de compartir, y ahora, con un puñado de palabras, Harry había apelado a su instinto natural de posesión con su ofrecimiento.

Hermione se dio cuenta por la ávida expresión de los dos pares de ojos verdes que sus reglas sobre compartir habían quedado olvidadas antes incluso de que Henry preguntara emocionado a Harry:

-¿Cuándo? ¿cuándo nos los comprarás?

Henry se había puesto al lado de su gemelo, y se apoyó confiadamente en la otra pierna de Harry mientras lo miraba con emoción, hablando rápidamente: -Yo quiero un coche como el que hay fuera...

-Yo también -aseguró Harold, decidido a no quedarse atrás.

-Voy a llevaros a los dos y a vuestra madre a Londres.

Aquello era nuevo para Hermione, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada porque Harry seguía hablando.

-Hay una gran tienda de juguetes allí donde podemos buscar sus nuevos coches... pero sólo si me prometes no pelear por los juguetes a partir de ahora.

Las dos cabezas oscuras asintieron con entusiasmo, y dos idénticas sonrisas de oreja a oreja iluminaron el rostro de sus hijos cuando alzaron la vista hacia Harry.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por controlar sus sentimientos. Al ver a sus hijos con Harry, al observar el modo en que reaccionaban ante él, había comprendido con más claridad que mil argumentos lo que sus hijos se estaban perdiendo sin él, no económica, sino emocionalmente.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o realmente parecían más altos, y hablaban con más confianza, incluso desplegando un lenguaje corporal que habían copiado automáticamente de su padre? Hermione experimentó una punzada de tristeza. Ya no eran bebés, sus bebés, ya no dependían de ella para todo. Estaban creciendo, y su reacción ante Harry demostraba lo que ella ya sabía. Necesitaban un modelo masculino en su vida. Se sometió indefensa al poder de la oleada de amor maternal que la atravesó, pero alzó la cabeza orgullosamente y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Harry.

Hermione extendió instintivamente el brazo para acariciar los oscuros y alborotados rizos justo cuando Harry hizo lo mismo.

Sus manos se rozaron. Hermione se retrajo al instante ante el contacto, incapaz de detener la oleada de reconocimiento que le vino a la cabeza. En una ocasión, las manos de Harry la habían tocado de forma mucho más íntima que ahora, tomándola y poseyéndola con una potente mezcla de certeza y de excitación viril, y algo más que en su inocencia y en su ignorancia se dijo que era un deseo apasionado por ella y sólo por ella, algo que por supuesto no había sido así. Aquella realidad había dejado sus emociones gravemente heridas. El único contacto sexual que había conocido era el de Harry. Los recuerdos que creía sepultados para siempre estaban tratando de salir a la superficie. Recuerdos que había despertado el beso que le había dado antes Harry.

Hermione se estremeció y maldijo su propia debilidad, pero era demasiado tarde. No podía negar las imágenes mentales que sus recuerdos habían provocado. Imágenes de las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo, el sonido de su respiración sobre su oído y después sobre su piel. Pero no, no debía pensar en aquellas cosas. Tenía que ser fuerte. Debía oponer resistencia a la habilidad de Harry para excitarla. Ya no era aquella niña, era una mujer, una madre, y las necesidades de sus hijos debían anteponerse a las suyas.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

A Hermione le latía con fuerza la cabeza y tenía el estómago encogido. Eran reacciones habituales ante el estrés, y sabía que bien podrían terminar en algo parecido a una migraña a gran escala. Pero aquél no era el momento de ponerse enferma, ni de mostrar ninguna debilidad, aunque apenas había dormido y se había despertado por la mañana sintiendo náuseas.

Los gemelos llevaban puestas las nuevas sudaderas y los vaqueros que sus amigas les habían regalado por Navidad.

Y también las nuevas zapatillas en las que se había gastado sus ahorros cuando vio cómo Harry fruncía el ceño ante las viejas cuando había ido a verla para hablar de todo. «Todo» incluía los preparativos que había organizado no sólo para su estancia en Londres, sino también para la boda, antes de que los cuatro partieran rumbo al mundo mágico que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante. Estaban demasiado emocionados para sentarse, e insistieron en permanecer de pie delante de la ventana para poder ver a Harry cuando llegara para recogerlos y llevarlos a Londres.

¿Habría tomado una decisión distinta si sus amigas hubieran estado en casa? Hermione creía que no habría sido posible.

Habían sido maravillosas con ella, insistiendo en que la apoyarían económicamente para que ella pudiera quedarse en casa con los niños. Pero ella había ido dándose cuenta no sólo de la presión económica a la que estaban sometidas, sino también del hecho de que algún día sus amigas se enamorarían y buscarían hacer su propio hogar. Cuando eso ocurriera, no quería sentir que los gemelos y ella se interponían en su camino porque se sintieran obligadas a seguir manteniéndolos.

No, había tomado la decisión correcta. Por los gemelos, que estaban muy emocionados por el próximo viaje a Londres y que habían aceptado felices la noticia de que iba a casarse con Harry, y por sus amigas, que siempre les habían dado a los gemelos y a ella tanto amor y tanto apoyo.

Los gemelos habían reaccionado ante la noticia de que Harry y ella iban a casarse con emoción y alegría, y Harold le había dicho esperanzado:

-Luke Simpson tiene un papá. Le lleva a ver el fútbol, y también a McDonalds, y le ha comprado una bicicleta nueva.

Lo cierto era que todo parecía jugar a favor de Harry. Hermione no podía siquiera utilizar la excusa de que no podía dejar a los niños sin colegio para ir a Londres, ya que estaban de vacaciones de Pascua.

Cuando volvieran al colegio sería a los once años al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y mientras eso sucedía estaba segura que Harry pondría un ejército de tutores que había a disposición de sus hijos para que les enseñen lo que según Harry le había informado "Todo lo que un Potter debe saber antes de ingresar a Hogwarts"

La conversación que Harry y ella habían mantenido sobre el futuro de los gemelos había sido una sesión de preguntas y respuestas, en la que ella hacía las preguntas y Harry proporcionando las respuestas. Lo único que ella sabía sobre su vida futura era que Harry prefería trabajar y vivir en la Mansión en la que su familia había vivido durante varios siglos. Aunque el negocio de pociones que él había convertido en una multinacional tenía oficinas y personal en los principales puertos comerciales del mundo. Harry también le había dicho que su mano derecha era su hermano pequeño, que vivía en Atenas.

En lo referente a la futura educación de los niños, y para alivio de Hermione, Harry le había dicho que estaba completamente en contra de que fueran a un colegio muggle.

Aparte de su hermano pequeño, Harry le contó que también tenía una hermana, que fue quien había tomado la fotografía de los gemelos que había alertado a Harry de su existencia. Al igual que su hermano, también vivía en Atenas con su marido.

-Entonces, ¿estaremos sólo nosotros dos y los chicos? -le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Ésa es la norma, ¿no es verdad? -contestó él-. La familia nuclear. El padre, la madre y sus hijos.

Tal vez fuera una estupidez, pero Hermione no se había parado a pensar en cómo vivirían, aunque el modo en que sus pensamientos habían huido de la realidad de su nueva vida juntos le demostraba lo aprensiva que se estaba mostrando.

¿Porque le tenía miedo o porque temía desearle? Le ardía el rostro todavía ahora al recordar su incapacidad para responder a aquella pregunta. Le había resultado mucho más fácil lidiar con los asuntos prácticos de lo que tenían por delante, que permitir que la parte emocional se apoderara de ella.

Hermione les había escrito unas líneas a sus amigas para explicarles lo que estaba haciendo, ya que no quería hablar del asunto con ellas por teléfono, ya que a donde iban eran inútiles. Ahora, mientras esperaba la llegada de Harry, Hermione podía sentir cómo le aumentaba el dolor en las sienes y el estómago le ardía por la ansiedad.

Todo habría sido muy distinto si no se hubiera dejado llevar por aquel vergonzoso deseo físico que Harry había conseguido despertar en ella. En el bolso llevaba las píldoras anticonceptivas que Harry le había exigido que tomara. Se había sentido tentada a desafiarle, a insistir en que podía confiar en su fuerza de voluntad para asegurarse de que no hubiera más encuentros sexuales entre ellos. Pero todavía estaba horrorizada por el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el recibidor.

La velocidad con la que había sucedido, la intensidad, había sido como un fuego surgido de la nada que ardía fuera de control. La había dejado sintiéndose vulnerable e incapaz de confiar en sí misma.

No debía haber otro niño, le había dicho Harry. Y ella tampoco quería crear una nueva vida con un hombre que no sentía ningún respeto por ella, ningún cariño, y desde luego nada de amor. ¿Amor? ¿Acaso no había superado ya la peligrosa fantasía llamada amor que no era más que lujuria disfrazada con los estúpidos sueños propios de adolescentes ingenuos?

Antes de que Harry la hubiera besado, podría haber jurado que no podría forzarla hacia ninguna intimidad. Pero el ardiente calor de sus besos había acabado con sus defensas. Odiaba tener que admitir que no podía confiar en su orgullo ni en su autocontrol, pero lo único a lo que podía agarrarse era a la certeza de que Harry había estado tan cerca de perder el control como ella. De todos los crueles trucos que la naturaleza podía hacerle a dos seres humanos, sin duda aquél era uno de los peores. Crear en ellos un deseo que podría acabar con sus capas de protección, dejándoles expuestos a una necesidad que ninguno de los dos quería. Si Hermione pudiera arrancarse el deseo del cuerpo lo habría hecho. Era un dementor, una presencia no deseada, un enemigo que habitaba en ella y al que quería destruir.

-¡Ya está aquí!- El emocionado anuncio de Harold atravesó sus pensamientos.

Los dos niños corrieron hacia la puerta y la abrieron, saltando con júbilo mirando a Harry parado en la puerta principal.

Iba vestido de forma deportiva, con una camisa negra, pantalones de tela beige y chaqueta de cuero, pero seguía desprendiendo aquel aire que hacía que los otros hombres le miraran y que atraía a las mujeres, se vio obligada a admitir Hermione. No se trataba sólo de que fuera guapo, muchos hombres lo eran. No, Harry tenía algo más, una mezcla de poder mezclado con sexualidad masculina. Hermione lo había notado cuando era una adolescente ingenua y se había sentido atraída hacia él por ello, e incluso ahora, cuando era lo suficientemente mayor y sensata, seguía sintiendo aquel magnetismo sexual que amenazaba con arrastrarla hacia aguas turbulentas.

Experimentó un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma para disimular la repentina erección de sus pezones. No era por Harry, se dijo. No, su cuerpo habría reaccionado al frío que había entrado al abrir la puerta.

La mirada de Harry pasó por encima de Hermione y luego descansó momentáneamente sobre sus senos. Como un animal salvaje, su deseo se desató y trató con uñas y dientes de salir de su prisión. Durante las dos últimas semanas, había pasado más horas de las que quería contar luchando contra el deseo que le ardía en la entrepierna. Un deseo que le poseía y le estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Ninguna mujer había conseguido nunca controlarle a través del deseo, y durante unos instantes se vio dividido entre la tentación de escuchar a la voz interior que le advertía que se alejara de ella y el deseo que surgió de la nada cuando la besó. Un deseo que no podía controlar, que sólo podía adormilar. Entonces vio a sus gemelos tratando de llegar hacia él, y todo pensamiento de protegerse quedó desvanecido, engullido por la ola de amor que le inundó. Cuando Harry se agachó y abrió los brazos para ellos.

Hermione observó la escena y sintió cómo la garganta se le cerraba con un nudo de emoción. Un padre con sus hijos, abrazándoles, protegiéndoles, queriéndoles. Tuvo que reconocer que haría cualquier cosa para darles eso a sus hijos.

Mientras les abrazaba, Harry supo que no había nada más importante para él que ellos, por muy poco que confiara en su madre.

-Mamá dice que podemos llamarte «papá» si queremos. - Harry se dio cuenta de que aquél era Harold. Siempre se había considerado una persona capaz de controlarse y de ocultar sus emociones, pero ahora mismo amenazaban con avasallarle.

-¿Y quieren hacerlo? -les preguntó él abrazándoles más fuertemente.

-Luke el del colegio tiene un papá. Le ha comprado una bicicleta nueva. – dijo Henry

Le estaban poniendo a prueba, reconoció Harry, que no pudo evitar mirar hacia Hermione.

-Al parecer, el padre de Luke también le lleva a ver partidos de fútbol y a McDonalds -consiguió decir ella.

Harry miró a los gemelos.

-Lo de las bicicletas ya se verá. Primero tenemos que encontrar unas de vuestro tamaño. Y lo del fútbol es un sí. En cuanto a McDonalds... bueno, creo que debemos dejar que vuestra madre decida.

Hermione se debatía entre el alivio y el resentimiento. Cualquier diría que llevaba toda la vida tratando con los gemelos. No habría podido darles una respuesta mejor ni aunque ella se la hubiera dado por escrito.

-¿Estáis listos? -le preguntó Harry a Hermione con aquel tono distante y frío que utilizaba siempre que hablaba con ella mientras entraba a la pequeña casa.

Hermione miró los vaqueros y el jersey amplio que llevaba puestos. Llevaba los pantalones embutidos en las botas que Ginny le había regalado por Navidad. Sin duda Harry estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de mujeres despampanantes vestidas con ropa de diseño y joyas. Mujeres que probablemente pasaban horas arreglándose para impresionarle. Un arrebato de tristeza surgió de la nada para atravesarle el corazón. La ropa bonita, y mucho más la de diseño, era un lujo que sencillamente no podía permitirse, y aunque no fuera así, habría resultado poco práctica para su vida diaria.

-Sí, estamos listos. Niños, vayan a recoger vuestros abrigos -les ordenó girándose hacia el recibidor para recoger la maleta que había hecho.

Los gemelos estuvieron a punto de tirarla cuando pasaron a su lado a toda prisa. Fueron los dedos de Harry sujetándole el brazo los que impidieron que se tambaleara, pero el impacto de su contacto físico la dejó paralizada. Se sintió mucho más en peligro de perder el equilibrio que por la precipitación de los gemelos.

Harry pensó que su brazo era delgado y frágil, muy diferente a la solidez de las piernas de los gemelos. Y tenía el rostro demacrado, como si no comiera lo suficiente. Pero apartó de sí aquel pensamiento.

Aunque Harry estaba de pie detrás de ella, podía aspirar el aroma de su colonia y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. En su cabeza se formó la imagen del modo en que la había besado no hacía mucho tiempo. El pánico y el miedo se le clavaron en el estómago, añadiéndose a la tensión que ya sentía. Vio cómo la mirada de Harry se deslizaba hacia su boca y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Harry pensó que sería muy fácil dejarse llevar por el deseo que le consumía, tomarla con la misma facilidad con la que ella se le estaba ofreciendo. Era lo que quería su cuerpo. Quería el calor de sus músculos apretándole mientras él la embestía profundamente. Quería el salvaje alivio que el cuerpo de Hermione prometía.

Tal vez fuera así, pero, ¿de verdad deseaba el placer vulgar y barato que una mujer como ella podía ofrecerle, el que le ofreció la noche que se conocieron? El pequeño gemido de angustia de Hermione cuando se soltó le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Sólo llevas esta maleta? -inquirió apartando la vista de ella para mirar hacia la vieja maleta que había en el suelo del recibidor.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Harry torció el gesto. Por supuesto, quería recalcar su pobreza ante él. Casarse con él era su modo de acceder a una millonaria cuenta bancaria.

Sin duda era lo que tenía planeado desde su primer encuentro. Recordó lo mucho que le gustaba a su madre gastarse el dinero de su padre en ropa de alta costura y joyas caras. Cuando era niño, le parecía muy hermosa. Estaba demasiado confundido por su glamuroso exterior como para reconocer la corrupción que encerraba dentro.

Harry se sintió tentado a ignorar la pista que Hermione estaba claramente tratando de darle y permitir que viajara al mundo mágico con aquella maleta vieja, pero eso sería castigar a sus hijos además de a ella. Y además, no quería que su matrimonio fuera objeto de especulación y cotilleos, que es lo que sucedería si Hermione no tenía un guardarropa adecuado a su riqueza y posición.

-Nos casaremos este viernes -le que habrás hecho lo que te dije sobre lo de la píldora anticonceptiva, ¿verdad?

-Sí -afirmó Hermione.

-¿Puedes demostrarlo?

A Hermione le humilló que dudara de ella, pero el orgullo herido la llevó a abrir el bolso con manos temblorosas por la fuerza de sus emociones mientras sacaba de su interior el paquete de píldoras. Le mostró los espacios vacíos de las píldoras que ya se había tomado. Si esperaba avergonzar a Harry y forzarle a disculparse, se equivocó. La única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue un breve asentimiento de cabeza antes de continuar diciéndole con cinismo:

-Y cómo has cumplido con tu obligación, supongo que ahora esperas lo que sin duda consideras que es la mía, ¿verdad? Reemplazar tu maleta vieja por un juego de maletas nuevas y ropas con las que llenarlas.

El abierto cinismo de su voz afectó al ya herido orgullo de Hermione como si hubieran echado sal sobre una herida abierta.

-La única obligación que tienes conmigo es ser un buen padre para los gemelos.

-No -la corrigió él con frialdad-. Ésa es mi obligación hacia ellos.

No le había gustado la respuesta de Hermione. No era la que esperaba. No casaba con el perfil que se había dibujado mentalmente sobre ella. Se las había arreglado para salirse del guion que Harry había escrito. Un guion en el que se revelaba como una mala madre, otorgándole así a él el derecho moral a seguir despreciándola.

-No es necesario que te sacrifiques.

Su resistencia a aceptar el papel que había escrito para ella hacía que se sintiera más inclinado a demostrar que tenía razón.

-Al ser mi esposa, deberás presentar una apariencia adecuada. Aunque debo advertirte que no puedes comprar ropa como la que llevabas la noche que me sedujiste. En el futuro interpretarás el papel de mi esposa, no el de una zorra.

Hermione no tenía palabras para contestar a aquel despreciable insulto, pero no iba a aceptar su caridad.

-Ya tenemos ropa de sobra. No necesitamos más -insistió con violencia. – No necesito tu dinero.

Se estaba atreviendo a intentar negar lo que él sabía que era verdad respecto a ella. Le enseñaría una lección para que no se le volviera a ocurrir. Llevaría ropa comprada con su dinero para que ambos supieran quién era. Tal vez tuviera que casarse con ella para poder reclamar legalmente a sus hijos, pero no iba a permitir que se le olvidara que pertenecía a ese grupo de mujeres dispuestas a venderle su cuerpo a cualquier hombre rico que pudiera proporcionarles el estilo de vida y el dinero fácil que anhelaban.

-¿Ropa de sobra? -repitió Harry-. ¿En una maleta para los tres? Mis hijos y mi esposa irán vestidos de manera adecuada a su posición, y no...

-¿Y no qué? -le retó Hermione.

-¿De verdad hace falta que conteste a esa pregunta? -fue la respuesta de Harry.

Harry llamó a uno de sus elfos domésticos para que se lleve su vieja maleta a la mansión, y le informó que cualquier cosa que necesitaran lo comprarían en Londres y que se aparecerían en el lado mágico del hotel que había elegido para hospedarse. Hermione ya había tomado su decisión. Y sin embargo, ahora que había llegado el momento, Hermione vaciló en el salón y miró hacia la casa.

-¿Dónde está tu abrigo?

La pregunta de Harry la distrajo.

-No necesito abrigo -mintió Hermione.

Lo cierto era que no tenía un abrigo de invierno apropiado, pero eso no iba a decírselo a Harry después de lo que él le había dicho. Estremeciéndose bajo el frío viento, Hermione cerró la puerta de entrada con seguro. Con la cabeza latiéndole dolorosamente, y tomó la mano que Harry le ofrecía. Los gemelos rápidamente se acercaron a sus padres. Henry tomó la mano de Hermione y Harold la de Harry, listos para aparecerse en el hotel de Londres y luego viajarían Wiltshire, a Potter Manor.

Aquél toque accionó los recuerdos de Hermione, pero no era el momento de pensar en esa noche, se dijo. Aun así ya era demasiado tarde. Los recuerdos ya habían atravesado sus defensas y las habían derribado. La muerte de sus padres en accidente de coche había sido un shock terrible, al que siguió la decisión de vender la casa familiar, ya que sus padres no tenían demasiado dinero ahorrado y ella no podía permitirse la manutención de aquella casa. Hermione no era consciente entonces de que sus padres estaban completamente endeudados. Su ellos habían tratado de protegerla y no se lo habían contado, así que la decisión de vender la casa venía motivada por el deseo de que el poco dinero que tenía durase un poco más mientras lograba encontrar un trabajo adecuado, estaba segura que con sus buenas calificaciones de Hogwarts sería capaz de encontrar algo acorde a sus expectativas. Aun así estaba muy enfadada con sus padres por haberla dejado con tantas deudas, optó por hacerse amiga de una chica que había llegado nueva al barrio muggle de sus padres, consciente de que los padres de Milena le daban mucha libertad aunque sólo tenía un año y medio más que ella, Milena tenía mucho más mundo. Iba vestida con ropa ajustada a la última moda, se teñía el pelo de castaño y llevaba mucho maquillaje.

Secretamente, aunque no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo, y menos delante de su amiga, Hermione estaba impactada por algunas de las revelaciones de esta. El objetivo de Milena en la vida era conseguir un novio futbolista. Había oído que algunos jugadores del Londres frecuentaban cierto club de la ciudad, y le había pedido a Hermione que la acompañara. Ella no quería ir en realidad, pero cuando trató de decírselo a su amiga, alegando que dudaba mucho que su amiga le diera permiso, Milena se burló de ella y la acusó de ser una niña que aún necesitaba el permiso de sus padres para todo lo que hacía. Ella negó que así fuera, y Milena la retó a demostrárselo yendo con ella.

Entonces sólo tenía diecisiete años, y en el mundo muggle aún era menor de edad. Todo su mundo se había vuelto del revés con los últimos acontecimientos sobre los que no tenía ningún control. Pero por mucho que Luna y Ginny trataran de tranquilizarla mediante cartas diciéndole que no debía culparse por lo que habían ocurrido, pero Hermione sabía que siempre se sentiría culpable.

Antes de salir hacia Londres, Milena sirvió un vaso de vodka con zumo de naranja para cada una. A Hermione se le subió directamente a la cabeza, porque nunca había bebido alcohol. La bebida la dejó tan mareada, que no protestó cuando Milena insistió en que se pusiera una de sus minifaldas y una camiseta ajustada. Luego la maquilló con un estilo parecido al suyo, con lápiz de ojos oscuro, mucho rímel y toneladas de pintalabios rojo oscuro.

La joven que le devolvió a Hermione la mirada desde el espejo, con el pelo alborotado y los labios rojos, le resultaba tan desconocida que, bajo los efectos del alcohol, Hermione sólo pudo limitarse a observar su reflejo con asombro. Tal vez tuviera sólo diecisiete años, pero supo antes incluso de ver cómo Milena engatusaba al portero para que las dejara entrar en el club, que ni sus padres, ni Ginny, ni mucho menos Luna habrían aprobado que estuviera allí, pero sus padres estaban muertos y ellas no estaban ahí porque seguían en Hogwarts terminando sus estudios mágicos. Y para entonces era demasiado tarde para decirle a su amiga que había cambiado de opinión y que quería irse a casa.

Vio cómo entraban otras chicas, chicas mayores que ellas, vestidas con camisetas ajustadas y faldas que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas bronceadas por el sol. Y entonces supo instintivamente que iba a sentirse fuera de lugar. Una vez dentro, descubrió que el club estaba abarrotado de chicas con la misma idea que Milena en la cabeza.

Varios hombres jóvenes se les acercaron cuando estaban al lado de la barra. Milena había rechazado con desprecio la sugerencia de Hermione de que se sentaran a una mesa apartada.

-No seas tonta -le dijo-. Nadie nos verá si hacemos eso.

Milena había sacudido la cabeza, ignorando a los chicos y diciéndole a Hermione:

-No son más que unos tipos vulgares.

Entonces pidió dos bebidas, unos cócteles que a Hermione le parecieron inofensivos cuando bebió con avidez el suyo debido al calor que hacía dentro del club. Pero al hacerlo se sintió más mareada y desorientada que antes.

El club estaba lleno de gente y había mucho ruido. A Hermione había empezado a dolerle la cabeza. Se sentía extraña y sola, y el alcohol le intensificaba las emociones. Le hacía pensar en la muerte de sus padres, y se sentía triste y desesperada.

Milena había empezado a hablar con un hombre joven y había excluido deliberadamente a Hermione de su conversación, dándole la espalda.

De pronto, Hermione sintió el dolor y el anhelo de la seguridad de la vida hogareña que había perdido. Saber que había alguien en su vida que cuidaba de ella y la protegía, alguien que la quería en lugar de ignorarla como hacía su amiga. Y entonces fue cuando miró al otro lado del bar y vio a Harry.

Había algo en él que le diferenciaba del resto de los hombres del bar. Para empezar, iba mucho mejor vestido. Llevaba traje de chaqueta y tenía el oscuro cabello peinado, su aura mágica y seguridad que la inseguridad de Hermione reconoció al instante, y se sintió atraída hacia él. En su estado inducido por el alcohol, Harry le parecía una isla de seguridad en medio de un mar de confusión y dolor. Su magia, lo reconocía a pesar de que sus sentidos estuvieran embotados por el alcohol, pero su inseguridad no le permitió expresarlo en voz alta. Después de todo él nunca tuvo contacto con ella cuando estaban en el colegio, ella solo era una come libros Ravenclaw que lo miraba desde lejos como todas las que sabían que no tendrían oportunidad con el gran Harry Potter, pero quizás hoy era el día en el que al fin la vería. Quizás.

Por esa razón no podía apartar los ojos de él, y cuando él le devolvió la mirada, se le secó la boca por la emoción de hablarle y tuvo que humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua. El modo en que Harry siguió aquel movimiento, demostrándole que la había escogido entre las demás chicas del bar, reforzó la idea que el alcohol había provocado en Hermione de que había un vínculo entre ellos, que estaban destinados a encontrarse de nuevo. Que él la estaba atrayendo hacia sí, y que cuando estuviera a su lado, se sentiría segura. Aquel hombre la salvaría de sus miedos y la protegería como habían hecho sus padres.

No recordaba haberse acercado a él, sólo de llegar a su lado y sentirse como si fuera un nadador que hubiera atravesado olas turbulentas para llegar a la seguridad de un mar calmado donde podría flotar a salvo. Cuando le sonrió, sintió como si ya lo conociera. Pero por supuesto, no era así. No sabía nada de nada sobre ella, nunca la vio, solo fue una niña tonta que estaba demasiado borracha para pensar claramente, reflexionó Hermione ahora mientras se sacaba de la cabeza aquellos recuerdos del pasado y se masajeaba las sienes. Harry haló su mano para tomarla posesivamente por la cintura mientras les ordenaba a los gemelos tomarse fuerte de ellos y cerrar los ojos y así desaparecieron hacia Londres.


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A:** Hola a todos, Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de comentar. Lo aprecio mucho. No sé qué ha pasado con que me ha estado dando unos problemas en los comentarios, pero aun así los he recibido con mucho amor y entusiasmo. Gracias por sus bellas palabras de ánimo, la verdad me está costando un poco actualizar muy seguido porque mi lapto es de USA y no vienen con caracteres especiales entonces tengo que hacerlo con el código ACSSI y pues eso hace el trabajo más arduo. Alguien me preguntó que de donde es la adaptación y la verdad no recuerdo el nombre porque este fue el último fic en el que estuve trabajando cuando publicaba más seguido el año pasado y pues con todo lo de mi Tesis de grado y tantas cosas se me ha olvidado el nombre. Gracias a todas las que me comentan las amo un montón. Y a los que leen muchas gracias también.

 **Capítulo 4**

Harry había reservado en el hotel Carlton Towers. Tenían una enorme suite de tres habitaciones, cada una de ellas con su propio baño, y también una salita grande.

Hermione se había sentido completamente fuera de lugar cuando aparecieron el vestíbulo de entrada comparada con las sofisticadas mujeres rodeadas de bolsas de tiendas caras que tomaban el té en el salón. Pero se olvidó de ellas en cuanto les mostraron su suite y se dio cuenta de que Harry iba a compartirla con ellos.

El corazón la latía a toda prisa, sentía todo el cuerpo cargado y sensibilizado de pronto, como si fuera demasiado consciente de Harry. Su presencia en la habitación, aunque hubiera varios metros entre ellos y estuviera completamente vestido, tenía el mismo efecto en su cuerpo que si estuviera a su lado tocándola. El sonido de su voz le hizo sentir prácticamente el calor de su respiración sobre la piel. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar.

Harry alzó la mano e hizo un gesto hacia los dormitorios mientras le decía:

—He pedido que en una de las habitaciones pongan dos camas para los niños.

En el interior de su cabeza, Hermione podía sentir cómo le cubría un seno con la mano. Los pezones se le endurecieron bajo la ropa, y trató desesperadamente de controlar el deseo de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo aquello? Había vivido feliz sin sexo durante casi seis años. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así su cuerpo ahora?

Estaba reaccionando ante un recuerdo, eso era todo. Su deseo por Harry, como ese recuerdo, pertenecía al pasado y no tenía cabida en el presente. Hermione trató de convencerse a sí misma, pero sabía que no era cierto. El hecho de que pudiera despertar un deseo tan intenso en ella era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, que se añadió a la sensación de náusea que le producía el dolor de cabeza.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era tumbarse en una habitación a oscuras, pero por supuesto, eso era imposible.

—Tú y yo ocuparemos las otras dos habitaciones, por supuesto — estaba diciendo Harry—. Supongo que tú querrás estar en la más cercana a la de los niños, ¿verdad?

—Podría haber compartido habitación con ellos —fue la respuesta de Hermione.

Porque eso evitaría sin duda que volvieran a salir a la superficie más recuerdos indeseables.

—No hacía falta que reservaras tres habitaciones —aseguró.

—Si hubiera reservado sólo dos, en el hotel habrían dado por supuesto que ibas a compartir mi cama, no a dormir con los gemelos —fue la respuesta de Harry.

Otra imagen cruzó al instante por la mente de Hermione: dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados en una cama grande. Las manos del hombre acariciaban y abrazaban a la mujer mientras que ella tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en salvaje éxtasis. Eran las manos de Harry y su cabeza. El cuerpo de Hermione se calentó. Sus propias imágenes mentales le estaban haciendo entrar en pánico. Lo que estaba experimentando probablemente era algo parecido a lo que les sucedía a las víctimas de algún terrible trauma, que tenían flashbacks que no podían controlar, se dijo. Lo único que significaba era que la inesperada reaparición de Harry en su vida estaba haciendo que recordara el suceso que había provocado un efecto tan poderoso en su vida.

Para su alivio, los gemelos, que habían estado inspeccionando la suite, llegaron corriendo a la salita. Harold se acercó a ella para informarle:

—¿Sabes qué? En nuestro dormitorio hay una televisión, y...

—Una televisión que permanecerá apagada mientras estéis en la cama —le aseguró Hermione con firmeza, aliviada al volver a su familiar papel de madre—. Ya conoces las reglas.

Era muy estricta en la limitación del tiempo de televisión de los niños. Prefería que se entretuvieran por sí mismos.

El comentario de Harry sobre las habitaciones seguía rondando su mente. Era una pequeña y enervante bomba de tiempo surgida de un comentario que estaba provocando un efecto desproporcionado en ella. El sonido de la voz de Harry diciendo «mi cama» había provocado que el corazón le diera un vuelco dentro del pecho. ¿Y por qué? Hermione no tenía ningún deseo de compartir esa cama con él; Harry no significaba nada para ella ahora. No era más que el resultado de haber tenido un único un compañero sexual y de ser inexperta en ese terreno. Por eso había reaccionado ante un hombre pronunciando las palabras «mi cama» como si fuera una adolescente, sonrojándose antes la mención de algo remotamente conectado con el sexo.

—He pensado en aprovechar la tarde para equipar a los niños con la ropa que necesitarán para ir al mundo mágico. Podemos aparecernos cerca del Caldero Chorreante desde aquí o tomar un taxi si lo prefieres, para acercarnos a Madame Malkin.

Lo que menos le apetecía hacer a Hermione era ir de compras, pero estaba decidida a no mostrar ninguna debilidad. Si lo hacía, Harry sin duda la acusaría de ser una mala madre. Con un poco de suerte, encontraría una farmacia en la que poder comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza. Hacía tanto que no le daba una de aquellas tremendas migrañas, que no tenía nada que pudiera tomarse.

Decidida a ignorar aquella constante sensación de náusea, asintió con la cabeza y luego se estremeció por el dolor.

—Los niños necesitarán ropa de verano —le dijo Harry—. Incluso en marzo, la temperatura puede llegar a los veintidós grados centígrados, y en verano llega a subir por encima de los treinta.

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione se debatía entre la frustración por el modo en que Harry había hecho caso omiso de sus intentos de disminuir la cantidad de dinero que estaba gastándose en ropa y el orgullo natural de madre ante sus hijos, que habían arrancado sonrisas de aprobación de todos los dependientes con su ropa nueva. Hermione tuvo que admitir que estaban absolutamente adorables.

Como recompensa por lo bien que se habían portado, Harry insistió en llevarles a Londres muggle de nuevo a la planta de juguetes de Harrods (Centro comercial), donde les compró un juguete de última generación y aspecto complejo que los dejó a ambos mudos por la emoción. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron de compras con los niños, Hermione fue consciente de las miradas de admiración que Harry arrancaba en las mujeres, mujeres que sin duda habrían estado encantadas de casarse con él al cabo de dos días, reconoció Hermione. El corazón le latió con más fuerza.

—Tengo unos asuntos de negocios que atender esta tarde —le dijo Harry mientras daban un rodeo de regreso al hotel para que los niños recorrieran Hyde Park, una sugerencia que Hermione había recibido de buen grado con la esperanza de que el aire fresco le aliviara el dolor de cabeza.

Tras escuchar el comentario de Harry, Hermione se concentró en mantener vigilados a los gemelos, que iban caminando por delante de ellos.

Harry continuó hablando.

-Pero primero he quedado con un joyero para que vaya al hotel con una selección de anillos de boda y de compromiso.

También te he concertado una cita mañana por la mañana en el salón de belleza y en la peluquería de Harvey Nichols.

Después, una estilista personal te ayudará a escoger tu nuevo guardarropa. He pensado llevarme a los niños al Museo de Historia Natural mientras tú haces todo eso.

Hermione se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo con los ojos echando chispas de furia.

—No necesito una cita para el salón de belleza, ni un nuevo peinado, ni ropa nueva, muchas gracias. Y desde luego, no quiero un anillo de compromiso.

Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. ¿O de verdad creía que podría sacarle más cosas fingiendo que no quería nada?

Ajena a los pensamientos de Harry, Hermione continuó:

-Y si mi aspecto actual no es suficientemente bueno para ti, cuánto lo siento. Porque para mí sí lo es.

Hermione corrió tras los gemelos y trató de ignorar lo mal que se estaba sintiendo. Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que Harry había ido tras ella y estaba a su espalda. Su cuerpo podía sentirlo, pero se negó a darse la vuelta.

—Tienes dos opciones —le informó Harry con frialdad—, o aceptas las citas que he concertado para ti o aceptas la ropa. Daré instrucciones a la tienda para que escojan por ti. No puedes ir vestida como vas ahora cuando seas mi esposa. Estás tan ansiosa de mostrar tu cuerpo a ojos masculinos, que ni siquiera llevas abrigo. Así pueden ver mejor lo que les estás ofreciendo, no cabe duda.

-Eso que dices es muy desagradable, y absolutamente falso. Debes saber que si no llevo abrigo es porque - Hermione se detuvo bruscamente y se dio cuenta de que la ira la estaba llevando a admitir algo que no quería admitir.

-¿Sí? —la azuzó Harry.

—Porque se me ha olvidado traerlo —dijo ella con escasa convicción.

Lo cierto era que no había podido permitirse comprar uno. A los gemelos se les quedaba enseguida la ropa pequeña. Pero no estaba dispuesta a exponerse a más humillaciones admitiéndolo delante de Harry.

¿Cómo podía casarse con una mujer así?, se preguntó él furioso. Habría sido mucho mejor para sus propósitos que el informe que había recibido de los detectives que contrató para encontrar a Hermione hubiera incluido algo que sugiriera que era una madre negligente. Así habría tenido una base legal para quitarle a los niños. Sin embargo, el informe no decía nada de eso. De hecho se atrevía a sugerir que Hermione era una buena madre. Su ausencia provocaría un daño irreparable a sus hijos, y aquél era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a afrontar.

Ignorando la desafiante afirmación de Hermione, Harry continuó.

—Los niños se están acercando a una edad en la que serán conscientes de su aspecto y de la opinión de los demás, solo por el hecho de llevar mi apellido. Van a tener que acostumbrarse a un ambiente distinto, y estoy seguro de que lo último que deseas es hacérselo más duro todavía. Tengo un deber para con el apellido Potter, somos una las familias más importante en el mundo mágico. Ese papel requiere hacer vida social. Se espera que tú, al ser mi esposa, tomes parte.

Además, mi hermana, sus amigas, y las esposas de los ejecutivos que viven en Atenas están muy atentas a la moda. Se darían cuenta enseguida de que nuestro matrimonio no es lo que debería ser si te empeñas en vestir como vas ahora. Y eso podría afectar a nuestros hijos.

Nuestros hijos. Hermione sintió como una mano gigante le estuviera estrujando el corazón. Se sintió tentada a recurrir a la infantil táctica de señalar que, dado que Harry no había sido consciente de la existencia de los gemelos hasta hacía poco, no estaba en posición de decirle qué podría afectarles y qué no.

Pero, ¿de qué serviría? Se vio obligada a reconocer que había vuelto a ganar. Porque ahora sería muy consciente de que iba a ser juzgada por su aspecto, y si fallaba, eso afectaría a los gemelos. Para los niños era muy importante que sus semejantes les aceptaran.

Hermione sabía que incluso los niños tan pequeños como los gemelos odiaban ser «diferentes» o que les avergonzaran. Tendría que aceptar la caridad de Harry por su bien, aunque su orgullo rechazara la idea. Odiaba sentirse tan indefensa y depender de los demás.

Quería a sus amigas y les estaba infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que habían hecho por ella y por los niños, pero a veces le resultaba duro depender siempre de los demás, no poder reafirmar el orgullo y el respeto que venían al ser económicamente independiente. Antes había confiado en que, una vez que los niños fueran al colegio, le permitiría encontrar un trabajo, pero ahora iba a depender todavía más de la generosidad económica de otra persona.

De todas formas, lo importante no era su orgullo, se recordó Hermione, sino la felicidad emocional de sus hijos. Ellos no habían pedido nacer. Y ella no le había pedido a Harry su opinión respecto a su aspecto. Tenía veintitrés años, y resultaba ridículo que se sintiera tan indefensa y humillada y a punto de llorar.

Para disimular sus sentimientos, se inclinó hacia los niños para advertirles que no corrieran demasiado. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Cuando se incorporó, sucedió.

Tal vez se levantó demasiado rápido. Hermione no lo sabía, pero al hacerlo se sintió tan mareada por el dolor de cabeza, que perdió el equilibrio. Se hubiera caído si Harry no hubiera reaccionado con rapidez, sujetándola de modo que cayó sobre su cuerpo en lugar de al suelo.

Inmediatamente, se sintió transportada al pasado.

Tal vez las circunstancias fueran muy diferentes, pero en aquel entonces también se tambaleó y Harry la había rescatado. Por supuesto, en el pasado la causa de su caída fue la altura de los zapatos de tacón prestados que Milena se había empeñado que se pusiera, y el efecto de los cócteles. El resultado, sin embargo, fue prácticamente el mismo. Ahora, igual que entonces, podía sentir el rítmico latido del corazón de Harry contra su cuerpo mientras el suyo se aceleraba, dejándola sin aliento y haciéndola sentirse demasiado débil para luchar contra los brazos que la sujetaban.

Entonces, también su proximidad había inundado sus sentidos con el aroma de su piel, la virilidad de sus músculos duros bajo su piel caliente, el poder de su masculinidad física y emocional. Y se había dejado llevar por su propio deseo de sencillamente dejarse abrazar por él. En el pasado le encantó estar en sus brazos, pero ahora el pánico hizo presa de ella.

Así no era como se suponía que debía sentirse, y desde luego no quería sentirse así. Harry era su enemigo, un enemigo con el que se veía forzada a compartir sus hijos porque era su padre, un enemigo que le había arrebatado la protección de su ingenuidad con el cruel desprecio hacia ella.

Hermione trató con fuerza de zafarse, pero en lugar de soltarla, Harry la sujetó con más fuerza. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba delgada, pero ahora que la estrechaba entre sus brazos podía sentir los huesos bajo que su piel. Además estaba temblando, a pesar de que había asegurado que no necesitaba abrigo. Recordó una vez más el informe que había encargado sobre ella. ¿Sería posible que para asegurarse de que a sus hijos no les faltara nada y no se quedaran sin el alimento que necesitaban se hubiera privado ella de comer?

Harry había abrazado a sus hijos, y sabía lo fuerte y sólidos que eran sus cuerpos. La cantidad de energía que tenían era la prueba de su buena salud. Y era su salud lo que le importaba, no la de su madre, cuya presencia en su vida y en la de los niños era algo que tenía que aceptar sólo por el bien de los gemelos.

Y sin embargo... miró hacia el rostro de Hermione. Tenía la piel más pálida de como la recordaba, pero cuando la conoció tenía el rostro cubierto de maquillaje, mientras que ahora no llevaba nada. Tal vez tuviera los pómulos más pronunciados, pero seguía teniendo los labios carnosos y suaves. Eran los labios de una sensual vampiresa que sabía cómo utilizar su cuerpo para sus fines. Harry nunca había dudado de por qué Hermione se había acercado a él. Había oído cómo su amiga y ella hablaban de los futbolistas ricos a los que tenían como objetivo. Incapaz de encontrar uno, Hermione había decidido al parecer centrarse en él.

Harry frunció el ceño. No estaba dispuesto a comparar la frágil vulnerabilidad de la mujer que estaba sujetando con la de la niña que recordaba, y menos dispuesto todavía a permitirse sentir preocupación por ella. ¿Por qué debería importarle?

No le importaba. Y sin embargo, mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo por librarse de él, con los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro afilado, un repentino rayo de sol atravesó el gris de la tarde de marzo para revelar la perfección de su piel y la luz de sus rizos castaños. Harry se sintió reacio a soltarla. Pero reaccionó soltándola al instante. Hermione se dijo que había sido la repentina brusquedad de Harry al soltarla lo que provocó que se sintiera tan confusa.

No se permitió utilizar la traicionera palabra «abandonada», que había intentado colarse a través de sus defensas. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse abandonada? Quería soltarse. El abrazo de Harry no significaba nada para ella. Desde luego no se había pasado los últimos seis años suspirando por volver a estar en sus brazos. ¿Por qué habría de ser así cuando el último recuerdo que tenía de ellos era la presión de sus dedos sobre su piel mientras la apartaba de sí con desprecio?

Había empezado a llover, y Hermione se estremeció y llamó a los niños. No era bueno para ella suspirar por la seguridad de su hogar, se dijo mientras se dirigían de vuelta al hotel en el taxi que Harry había parado. Los gemelos iban apretujados entre ellos dos, de modo que no tenía ningún contacto con ella. Debía concentrarse en el futuro y en lo que les esperaba a sus hijos. Su felicidad era mucho más importante que la suya, y estaba claro que se estaban adaptando con suma facilidad a la presencia de Harry en su vida. Una aceptación motivada por la promesa de juguetes caros, pensó Hermione con amargura, consciente de que sus hijos eran demasiado pequeños para poder explicarles que el amor de un padre no siempre se demostraba con juguetes y caprichos. También sabía que en el futuro tendría que asegurarse de que no fueran unos niños mimados, y que no estuvieran ciegos a la realidad de la vida de otras personas menos afortunadas.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en su suite y ella entró en el baño en busca de intimidad, trató de tomarse dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que había comprado en la farmacia a la que había ido con el pretexto de comprar pasta de dientes. Pero el estómago le dio un vuelco sólo de pensar que tenía que tragárselas.

Sintió náuseas.

Seguía sintiéndose enferma y debilitada por el dolor de cabeza.

En cuanto los gemelos tomaron algo de cenar, los bañó y los metió en la cama.

Se acababan de quedar dormidos cuando llegó el joyero al que Harry había llamado. Sacó un rollo del maletín después de que Harry le hubiera presentado a Hermione y todos tomaron asiento.

El joyero colocó el rollo sobre la mesita auxiliar y lo desenrolló.

Hermione contuvo un gemido de asombro cuando vio los anillos que había dentro. Todos eran preciosos, pero algo hizo que Hermione se apartara de ellos. Le parecía en cierto modo mal e incluso sucio pensar en llevar algo tan hermoso. Un anillo debería representar el amor y el compromiso, que eran igualmente hermosos, no como el vacío superficial que constituiría su matrimonio.

—Escoge tú —le pidió a Harry sin querer mirarlos.

Su falta de interés ante las carísimas joyas que brillaban delante de ella hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño. A su madre le encantaban las joyas. Podía verla ahora sentada en su  
vestidor, vestida para la velada y admirando los brazaletes antiguos de Cartier que brillaban en sus brazos.

—Tu nacimiento los pagó —le había dicho—. Tu abuelo insistió en que tu padre me comprara sólo uno, así que tuve que recordarle que había traído al mundo a su heredero. Gracias a Dios que no fuiste una niña. Tu abuelo es tan perverso, que se hubiera encargado de que no recibiera nada. Harry, cuando seas un hombre, recuerda que cuan más cara sea la joya que le regales a una mujer, más dispuesta estará, y por lo tanto, más podrás exigirle.

Entonces se rió, y mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo, añadió:

—No debería revelarte los secretos de las de mi sexo, ¿verdad? - Su hermosa, superficial y codiciosa madre, que fue escogida como novia para su padre por su abuelo y que se casó con él porque odiaba la pobreza de su familia. Cuando Harry creció lo suficiente para darse cuenta del modo en que su padre había sido humillado y tratado con desprecio por el padre que le obligó a casarse, y por la mujer que lo había considerado únicamente como una cuenta bancaria sin límite, se prometió que nunca seguiría los pasos de su padre ni permitiría que a él le sucediera lo mismo.

¿Qué esperaba conseguir Hermione fingiendo falta de interés? ¿Algo más caro? Harry miró enfadado los anillos y tendió la mano hacia el solitario más pequeño que vio. Su intención era castigarla escogiendo ése, pero entonces le llamó la atención otro anillo que estaba al lado. Sus dos diamantes perfectos brillaban bajo la luz.

Hermione exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Harry escogía uno de los anillos. Se sentía demasiado mal para que le importara qué clase de anillo de compromiso iba a llevar. Lo único que quería era que aquella desagradable farsa terminara cuanto antes.

—Nos llevaremos éste —le dijo Harry al joyero con brusquedad.

La voz le salió brusca por la irritación que sentía contra sí mismo por ser tan sentimental.

Fue el joyero el que le tendió el anillo a Hermione, no Harry. Ella lo tomó de mala gana, deslizando el frío metal por el dedo con los ojos muy abiertos. El corazón le dio un vuelo cuando lo miró atentamente por primera vez. Dos diamantes perfectos descansaban juntos sobre una banda fina... dos diamantes por sus hijos gemelos. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y buscó con la mirada a Harry a pesar de sus intentos de no hacerlo para no mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Pero no encontró una respuesta cálida en sus ojos, sólo una fría dureza que la dejó paralizada.

—Una elección excelente —estaba diciendo el joyero—. Son de dos quilates y de una calidad excepcional. Y por supuesto, se han extraído de forma ética, tal y como usted exigía —le informó a Harry.

Su comentario pilló a Hermione por sorpresa. Por lo que conocía a Harry, no habría imaginado nunca que le importara cómo se habían extraído los diamantes, pero estaba claro que así era. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le habría juzgado mal? No significaba nada, se dijo Hermione con firmeza. No quería replantearse la opinión que tenía de Harry. ¿Y por qué no? Porque tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, si se permitía mirarlo bajo una luz diferente, entonces podría volverse más vulnerable todavía hacia él de lo que ya era. Emocionalmente vulnerable, y también sexualmente. No, eso no debía ocurrir.

El pánico acrecentó las náuseas que ya tenía, y fue un alivio que el joyero se marchara por fin. Harry le siguió poco después para ir a la reunión de trabajo que tenía. Finalmente Hermione podría tumbarse, después de haber visto cómo estaban los gemelos, por supuesto. **Capítulo 4**

Harry había reservado en el hotel Carlton Towers. Tenían una enorme suite de tres habitaciones, cada una de ellas con su propio baño, y también una salita grande.

Hermione se había sentido completamente fuera de lugar cuando aparecieron el vestíbulo de entrada comparada con las sofisticadas mujeres rodeadas de bolsas de tiendas caras que tomaban el té en el salón. Pero se olvidó de ellas en cuanto les mostraron su suite y se dio cuenta de que Harry iba a compartirla con ellos.

El corazón la latía a toda prisa, sentía todo el cuerpo cargado y sensibilizado de pronto, como si fuera demasiado consciente de Harry. Su presencia en la habitación, aunque hubiera varios metros entre ellos y estuviera completamente vestido, tenía el mismo efecto en su cuerpo que si estuviera a su lado tocándola. El sonido de su voz le hizo sentir prácticamente el calor de su respiración sobre la piel. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar.

Harry alzó la mano e hizo un gesto hacia los dormitorios mientras le decía:

-He pedido que en una de las habitaciones pongan dos camas para los niños.

En el interior de su cabeza, Hermione podía sentir cómo le cubría un seno con la mano. Los pezones se le endurecieron bajo la ropa, y trató desesperadamente de controlar el deseo de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo aquello? Había vivido feliz sin sexo durante casi seis años. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así su cuerpo ahora?

Estaba reaccionando ante un recuerdo, eso era todo. Su deseo por Harry, como ese recuerdo, pertenecía al pasado y no tenía cabida en el presente. Hermione trató de convencerse a sí misma, pero sabía que no era cierto. El hecho de que pudiera despertar un deseo tan intenso en ella era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, que se añadió a la sensación de náusea que le producía el dolor de cabeza.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era tumbarse en una habitación a oscuras, pero por supuesto, eso era imposible.

-Tú y yo ocuparemos las otras dos habitaciones, por supuesto - estaba diciendo Harry-. Supongo que tú querrás estar en la más cercana a la de los niños, ¿verdad?

-Podría haber compartido habitación con ellos -fue la respuesta de Hermione.

Porque eso evitaría sin duda que volvieran a salir a la superficie más recuerdos indeseables.

-No hacía falta que reservaras tres habitaciones -aseguró.

-Si hubiera reservado sólo dos, en el hotel habrían dado por supuesto que ibas a compartir mi cama, no a dormir con los gemelos -fue la respuesta de Harry.

Otra imagen cruzó al instante por la mente de Hermione: dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados en una cama grande. Las manos del hombre acariciaban y abrazaban a la mujer mientras que ella tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en salvaje éxtasis. Eran las manos de Harry y su cabeza. El cuerpo de Hermione se calentó. Sus propias imágenes mentales le estaban haciendo entrar en pánico. Lo que estaba experimentando probablemente era algo parecido a lo que les sucedía a las víctimas de algún terrible trauma, que tenían flashbacks que no podían controlar, se dijo. Lo único que significaba era que la inesperada reaparición de Harry en su vida estaba haciendo que recordara el suceso que había provocado un efecto tan poderoso en su vida.

Para su alivio, los gemelos, que habían estado inspeccionando la suite, llegaron corriendo a la salita. Harold se acercó a ella para informarle:

-¿Sabes qué? En nuestro dormitorio hay una televisión, y...

-Una televisión que permanecerá apagada mientras estéis en la cama -le aseguró Hermione con firmeza, aliviada al volver a su familiar papel de madre-. Ya conoces las reglas.

Era muy estricta en la limitación del tiempo de televisión de los niños. Prefería que se entretuvieran por sí mismos.

El comentario de Harry sobre las habitaciones seguía rondando su mente. Era una pequeña y enervante bomba de tiempo surgida de un comentario que estaba provocando un efecto desproporcionado en ella. El sonido de la voz de Harry diciendo «mi cama» había provocado que el corazón le diera un vuelco dentro del pecho. ¿Y por qué? Hermione no tenía ningún deseo de compartir esa cama con él; Harry no significaba nada para ella ahora. No era más que el resultado de haber tenido un único un compañero sexual y de ser inexperta en ese terreno. Por eso había reaccionado ante un hombre pronunciando las palabras «mi cama» como si fuera una adolescente, sonrojándose antes la mención de algo remotamente conectado con el sexo.

-He pensado en aprovechar la tarde para equipar a los niños con la ropa que necesitarán para ir al mundo mágico. Podemos aparecernos cerca del Caldero Chorreante desde aquí o tomar un taxi si lo prefieres, para acercarnos a Madame Malkin.

Lo que menos le apetecía hacer a Hermione era ir de compras, pero estaba decidida a no mostrar ninguna debilidad. Si lo hacía, Harry sin duda la acusaría de ser una mala madre. Con un poco de suerte, encontraría una farmacia en la que poder comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza. Hacía tanto que no le daba una de aquellas tremendas migrañas, que no tenía nada que pudiera tomarse.

Decidida a ignorar aquella constante sensación de náusea, asintió con la cabeza y luego se estremeció por el dolor.

-Los niños necesitarán ropa de verano -le dijo Harry-. Incluso en marzo, la temperatura puede llegar a los veintidós grados centígrados, y en verano llega a subir por encima de los treinta.

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione se debatía entre la frustración por el modo en que Harry había hecho caso omiso de sus intentos de disminuir la cantidad de dinero que estaba gastándose en ropa y el orgullo natural de madre ante sus hijos, que habían arrancado sonrisas de aprobación de todos los dependientes con su ropa nueva. Hermione tuvo que admitir que estaban absolutamente adorables.

Como recompensa por lo bien que se habían portado, Harry insistió en llevarles a Londres muggle de nuevo a la planta de juguetes de Harrods (Centro comercial), donde les compró un juguete de última generación y aspecto complejo que los dejó a ambos mudos por la emoción. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron de compras con los niños, Hermione fue consciente de las miradas de admiración que Harry arrancaba en las mujeres, mujeres que sin duda habrían estado encantadas de casarse con él al cabo de dos días, reconoció Hermione. El corazón le latió con más fuerza.

-Tengo unos asuntos de negocios que atender esta tarde -le dijo Harry mientras daban un rodeo de regreso al hotel para que los niños recorrieran Hyde Park, una sugerencia que Hermione había recibido de buen grado con la esperanza de que el aire fresco le aliviara el dolor de cabeza.

Tras escuchar el comentario de Harry, Hermione se concentró en mantener vigilados a los gemelos, que iban caminando por delante de ellos.

Harry continuó hablando.

-Pero primero he quedado con un joyero para que vaya al hotel con una selección de anillos de boda y de compromiso.

También te he concertado una cita mañana por la mañana en el salón de belleza y en la peluquería de Harvey Nichols.

Después, una estilista personal te ayudará a escoger tu nuevo guardarropa. He pensado llevarme a los niños al Museo de Historia Natural mientras tú haces todo eso.

Hermione se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo con los ojos echando chispas de furia.

-No necesito una cita para el salón de belleza, ni un nuevo peinado, ni ropa nueva, muchas gracias. Y desde luego, no quiero un anillo de compromiso.

Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. ¿O de verdad creía que podría sacarle más cosas fingiendo que no quería nada?

Ajena a los pensamientos de Harry, Hermione continuó:

-Y si mi aspecto actual no es suficientemente bueno para ti, cuánto lo siento. Porque para mí sí lo es.

Hermione corrió tras los gemelos y trató de ignorar lo mal que se estaba sintiendo. Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que Harry había ido tras ella y estaba a su espalda. Su cuerpo podía sentirlo, pero se negó a darse la vuelta.

-Tienes dos opciones -le informó Harry con frialdad-, o aceptas las citas que he concertado para ti o aceptas la ropa. Daré instrucciones a la tienda para que escojan por ti. No puedes ir vestida como vas ahora cuando seas mi esposa. Estás tan ansiosa de mostrar tu cuerpo a ojos masculinos, que ni siquiera llevas abrigo. Así pueden ver mejor lo que les estás ofreciendo, no cabe duda.

-Eso que dices es muy desagradable, y absolutamente falso. Debes saber que si no llevo abrigo es porque - Hermione se detuvo bruscamente y se dio cuenta de que la ira la estaba llevando a admitir algo que no quería admitir.

-¿Sí? -la azuzó Harry.

-Porque se me ha olvidado traerlo -dijo ella con escasa convicción.

Lo cierto era que no había podido permitirse comprar uno. A los gemelos se les quedaba enseguida la ropa pequeña. Pero no estaba dispuesta a exponerse a más humillaciones admitiéndolo delante de Harry.

¿Cómo podía casarse con una mujer así?, se preguntó él furioso. Habría sido mucho mejor para sus propósitos que el informe que había recibido de los detectives que contrató para encontrar a Hermione hubiera incluido algo que sugiriera que era una madre negligente. Así habría tenido una base legal para quitarle a los niños. Sin embargo, el informe no decía nada de eso. De hecho se atrevía a sugerir que Hermione era una buena madre. Su ausencia provocaría un daño irreparable a sus hijos, y aquél era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a afrontar.

Ignorando la desafiante afirmación de Hermione, Harry continuó.

-Los niños se están acercando a una edad en la que serán conscientes de su aspecto y de la opinión de los demás, solo por el hecho de llevar mi apellido. Van a tener que acostumbrarse a un ambiente distinto, y estoy seguro de que lo último que deseas es hacérselo más duro todavía. Tengo un deber para con el apellido Potter, somos una las familias más importante en el mundo mágico. Ese papel requiere hacer vida social. Se espera que tú, al ser mi esposa, tomes parte.

Además, mi hermana, sus amigas, y las esposas de los ejecutivos que viven en Atenas están muy atentas a la moda. Se darían cuenta enseguida de que nuestro matrimonio no es lo que debería ser si te empeñas en vestir como vas ahora. Y eso podría afectar a nuestros hijos.

Nuestros hijos. Hermione sintió como una mano gigante le estuviera estrujando el corazón. Se sintió tentada a recurrir a la infantil táctica de señalar que, dado que Harry no había sido consciente de la existencia de los gemelos hasta hacía poco, no estaba en posición de decirle qué podría afectarles y qué no.

Pero, ¿de qué serviría? Se vio obligada a reconocer que había vuelto a ganar. Porque ahora sería muy consciente de que iba a ser juzgada por su aspecto, y si fallaba, eso afectaría a los gemelos. Para los niños era muy importante que sus semejantes les aceptaran.

Hermione sabía que incluso los niños tan pequeños como los gemelos odiaban ser «diferentes» o que les avergonzaran. Tendría que aceptar la caridad de Harry por su bien, aunque su orgullo rechazara la idea. Odiaba sentirse tan indefensa y depender de los demás.

Quería a sus amigas y les estaba infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que habían hecho por ella y por los niños, pero a veces le resultaba duro depender siempre de los demás, no poder reafirmar el orgullo y el respeto que venían al ser económicamente independiente. Antes había confiado en que, una vez que los niños fueran al colegio, le permitiría encontrar un trabajo, pero ahora iba a depender todavía más de la generosidad económica de otra persona.

De todas formas, lo importante no era su orgullo, se recordó Hermione, sino la felicidad emocional de sus hijos. Ellos no habían pedido nacer. Y ella no le había pedido a Harry su opinión respecto a su aspecto. Tenía veintitrés años, y resultaba ridículo que se sintiera tan indefensa y humillada y a punto de llorar.

Para disimular sus sentimientos, se inclinó hacia los niños para advertirles que no corrieran demasiado. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Cuando se incorporó, sucedió.

Tal vez se levantó demasiado rápido. Hermione no lo sabía, pero al hacerlo se sintió tan mareada por el dolor de cabeza, que perdió el equilibrio. Se hubiera caído si Harry no hubiera reaccionado con rapidez, sujetándola de modo que cayó sobre su cuerpo en lugar de al suelo.

Inmediatamente, se sintió transportada al pasado.

Tal vez las circunstancias fueran muy diferentes, pero en aquel entonces también se tambaleó y Harry la había rescatado. Por supuesto, en el pasado la causa de su caída fue la altura de los zapatos de tacón prestados que Milena se había empeñado que se pusiera, y el efecto de los cócteles. El resultado, sin embargo, fue prácticamente el mismo. Ahora, igual que entonces, podía sentir el rítmico latido del corazón de Harry contra su cuerpo mientras el suyo se aceleraba, dejándola sin aliento y haciéndola sentirse demasiado débil para luchar contra los brazos que la sujetaban.

Entonces, también su proximidad había inundado sus sentidos con el aroma de su piel, la virilidad de sus músculos duros bajo su piel caliente, el poder de su masculinidad física y emocional. Y se había dejado llevar por su propio deseo de sencillamente dejarse abrazar por él. En el pasado le encantó estar en sus brazos, pero ahora el pánico hizo presa de ella.

Así no era como se suponía que debía sentirse, y desde luego no quería sentirse así. Harry era su enemigo, un enemigo con el que se veía forzada a compartir sus hijos porque era su padre, un enemigo que le había arrebatado la protección de su ingenuidad con el cruel desprecio hacia ella.

Hermione trató con fuerza de zafarse, pero en lugar de soltarla, Harry la sujetó con más fuerza. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba delgada, pero ahora que la estrechaba entre sus brazos podía sentir los huesos bajo que su piel. Además estaba temblando, a pesar de que había asegurado que no necesitaba abrigo. Recordó una vez más el informe que había encargado sobre ella. ¿Sería posible que para asegurarse de que a sus hijos no les faltara nada y no se quedaran sin el alimento que necesitaban se hubiera privado ella de comer?

Harry había abrazado a sus hijos, y sabía lo fuerte y sólidos que eran sus cuerpos. La cantidad de energía que tenían era la prueba de su buena salud. Y era su salud lo que le importaba, no la de su madre, cuya presencia en su vida y en la de los niños era algo que tenía que aceptar sólo por el bien de los gemelos.

Y sin embargo... miró hacia el rostro de Hermione. Tenía la piel más pálida de como la recordaba, pero cuando la conoció tenía el rostro cubierto de maquillaje, mientras que ahora no llevaba nada. Tal vez tuviera los pómulos más pronunciados, pero seguía teniendo los labios carnosos y suaves. Eran los labios de una sensual vampiresa que sabía cómo utilizar su cuerpo para sus fines. Harry nunca había dudado de por qué Hermione se había acercado a él. Había oído cómo su amiga y ella hablaban de los futbolistas ricos a los que tenían como objetivo. Incapaz de encontrar uno, Hermione había decidido al parecer centrarse en él.

Harry frunció el ceño. No estaba dispuesto a comparar la frágil vulnerabilidad de la mujer que estaba sujetando con la de la niña que recordaba, y menos dispuesto todavía a permitirse sentir preocupación por ella. ¿Por qué debería importarle?

No le importaba. Y sin embargo, mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo por librarse de él, con los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro afilado, un repentino rayo de sol atravesó el gris de la tarde de marzo para revelar la perfección de su piel y la luz de sus rizos castaños. Harry se sintió reacio a soltarla. Pero reaccionó soltándola al instante. Hermione se dijo que había sido la repentina brusquedad de Harry al soltarla lo que provocó que se sintiera tan confusa.

No se permitió utilizar la traicionera palabra «abandonada», que había intentado colarse a través de sus defensas. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse abandonada? Quería soltarse. El abrazo de Harry no significaba nada para ella. Desde luego no se había pasado los últimos seis años suspirando por volver a estar en sus brazos. ¿Por qué habría de ser así cuando el último recuerdo que tenía de ellos era la presión de sus dedos sobre su piel mientras la apartaba de sí con desprecio?

Había empezado a llover, y Hermione se estremeció y llamó a los niños. No era bueno para ella suspirar por la seguridad de su hogar, se dijo mientras se dirigían de vuelta al hotel en el taxi que Harry había parado. Los gemelos iban apretujados entre ellos dos, de modo que no tenía ningún contacto con ella. Debía concentrarse en el futuro y en lo que les esperaba a sus hijos. Su felicidad era mucho más importante que la suya, y estaba claro que se estaban adaptando con suma facilidad a la presencia de Harry en su vida. Una aceptación motivada por la promesa de juguetes caros, pensó Hermione con amargura, consciente de que sus hijos eran demasiado pequeños para poder explicarles que el amor de un padre no siempre se demostraba con juguetes y caprichos. También sabía que en el futuro tendría que asegurarse de que no fueran unos niños mimados, y que no estuvieran ciegos a la realidad de la vida de otras personas menos afortunadas.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en su suite y ella entró en el baño en busca de intimidad, trató de tomarse dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que había comprado en la farmacia a la que había ido con el pretexto de comprar pasta de dientes. Pero el estómago le dio un vuelco sólo de pensar que tenía que tragárselas.

Sintió náuseas.

Seguía sintiéndose enferma y debilitada por el dolor de cabeza.

En cuanto los gemelos tomaron algo de cenar, los bañó y los metió en la cama.

Se acababan de quedar dormidos cuando llegó el joyero al que Harry había llamado. Sacó un rollo del maletín después de que Harry le hubiera presentado a Hermione y todos tomaron asiento.

El joyero colocó el rollo sobre la mesita auxiliar y lo desenrolló.

Hermione contuvo un gemido de asombro cuando vio los anillos que había dentro. Todos eran preciosos, pero algo hizo que Hermione se apartara de ellos. Le parecía en cierto modo mal e incluso sucio pensar en llevar algo tan hermoso. Un anillo debería representar el amor y el compromiso, que eran igualmente hermosos, no como el vacío superficial que constituiría su matrimonio.

-Escoge tú -le pidió a Harry sin querer mirarlos.

Su falta de interés ante las carísimas joyas que brillaban delante de ella hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño. A su madre le encantaban las joyas. Podía verla ahora sentada en su  
vestidor, vestida para la velada y admirando los brazaletes antiguos de Cartier que brillaban en sus brazos.

-Tu nacimiento los pagó -le había dicho-. Tu abuelo insistió en que tu padre me comprara sólo uno, así que tuve que recordarle que había traído al mundo a su heredero. Gracias a Dios que no fuiste una niña. Tu abuelo es tan perverso, que se hubiera encargado de que no recibiera nada. Harry, cuando seas un hombre, recuerda que cuan más cara sea la joya que le regales a una mujer, más dispuesta estará, y por lo tanto, más podrás exigirle.

Entonces se rio, y mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo, añadió:

-No debería revelarte los secretos de las de mi sexo, ¿verdad? - Su hermosa, superficial y codiciosa madre, que fue escogida como novia para su padre por su abuelo y que se casó con él porque odiaba la pobreza de su familia. Cuando Harry creció lo suficiente para darse cuenta del modo en que su padre había sido humillado y tratado con desprecio por el padre que le obligó a casarse, y por la mujer que lo había considerado únicamente como una cuenta bancaria sin límite, se prometió que nunca seguiría los pasos de su padre ni permitiría que a él le sucediera lo mismo.

¿Qué esperaba conseguir Hermione fingiendo falta de interés? ¿Algo más caro? Harry miró enfadado los anillos y tendió la mano hacia el solitario más pequeño que vio. Su intención era castigarla escogiendo ése, pero entonces le llamó la atención otro anillo que estaba al lado. Sus dos diamantes perfectos brillaban bajo la luz.

Hermione exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Harry escogía uno de los anillos. Se sentía demasiado mal para que le importara qué clase de anillo de compromiso iba a llevar. Lo único que quería era que aquella desagradable farsa terminara cuanto antes.

-Nos llevaremos éste -le dijo Harry al joyero con brusquedad.

La voz le salió brusca por la irritación que sentía contra sí mismo por ser tan sentimental.

Fue el joyero el que le tendió el anillo a Hermione, no Harry. Ella lo tomó de mala gana, deslizando el frío metal por el dedo con los ojos muy abiertos. El corazón le dio un vuelo cuando lo miró atentamente por primera vez. Dos diamantes perfectos descansaban juntos sobre una banda fina... dos diamantes por sus hijos gemelos. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y buscó con la mirada a Harry a pesar de sus intentos de no hacerlo para no mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Pero no encontró una respuesta cálida en sus ojos, sólo una fría dureza que la dejó paralizada.

-Una elección excelente -estaba diciendo el joyero-. Son de dos quilates y de una calidad excepcional. Y por supuesto, se han extraído de forma ética, tal y como usted exigía -le informó a Harry.

Su comentario pilló a Hermione por sorpresa. Por lo que conocía a Harry, no habría imaginado nunca que le importara cómo se habían extraído los diamantes, pero estaba claro que así era. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le habría juzgado mal? No significaba nada, se dijo Hermione con firmeza. No quería replantearse la opinión que tenía de Harry. ¿Y por qué no? Porque tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, si se permitía mirarlo bajo una luz diferente, entonces podría volverse más vulnerable todavía hacia él de lo que ya era. Emocionalmente vulnerable, y también sexualmente. No, eso no debía ocurrir.

El pánico acrecentó las náuseas que ya tenía, y fue un alivio que el joyero se marchara por fin. Harry le siguió poco después para ir a la reunión de trabajo que tenía. Finalmente Hermione podría tumbarse, después de haber visto cómo estaban los gemelos, por supuesto.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Tiene usted un pelo precioso y muy fuerte, pero como está tan rizado, creo que quedará mejor si lo cortamos a capas.

Aquellas fueron las palabras que le dijo el estilista del salón de belleza cuando examinó el cabello de Hermione. Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no le importaba demasiado cómo le cortaran el pelo. Todavía no se encontraba bien, le dolía aún la cabeza, y sabía por experiencia que aquellas migrañas podrían durar dos o incluso tres días.

Sin embargo ahora, cuando el estilista se apartó del espejo y le preguntó qué le parecía, Hermione se vio forzada a admitir que se había quedado prácticamente sin palabras ante lo que le había hecho, transformando aquella mata de rizos en un peinado asombrosamente elegante que le acariciaba el rostro y le caía suavemente sobre los hombros. Era la clase de peinado que había visto en varias de las mujeres que tomaban el té en el hotel la tarde anterior, un estilo que parecía sencillo a simple vista, pero que exudaba elegancia y clase.

-Me... me encanta -admitió en un hilo de voz.

-Es fácil de mantener y volverá a recuperar esta forma cuando se lo lave. Tras darle las gracias, Hermione se marchó. Al menos había conseguido comer unas tostadas por la mañana y se había tomado un par de pastillas que le habían apaciguado un tanto el dolor de cabeza.

Su siguiente cita era en el salón de belleza, y cuando captó las miradas que le dirigían otras mujeres cuando iba hacia allí, imaginó que debían estar comparando la elegancia de su nuevo peinado con su ropa gastada y el rostro sin maquillaje. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero era cierto que la primera impresión contaba, y que la gente, sobre todo las mujeres, juzgaba a los miembros de su propio sexo por su aspecto. Lo último que deseaba era que los gemelos se sintieran avergonzados de una madre a la que las demás mujeres miraran por encima del hombro. Los niños, aunque fueran pequeños, eran muy perceptivos para darse cuenta de esas cosas.

Tenía el salón de belleza delante. Aspirando con fuerza el aire, Hermione alzó la cabeza y entró.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando volvió a salir acompañada de la estilista personal que había ido a recogerla para ayudarla a escoger su nuevo guardarropa, Hermione no pudo evitar mirarse de reojo en los escaparates por los que pasaba. Seguía sin poder creerse que la joven que le devolvía la mirada fuera realmente ella. Tenía las uñas con la manicura hecha y pintadas de un tono oscuro de moda, las cejas arregladas, y el maquillaje aplicado de un modo tan sutil y delicado que parecía que no llevaba nada. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos parecían más grandes y oscuros, la boca más carnosa y suave, y la piel tan delicadamente perfecta que Hermione no podía apartar los ojos del luminoso rostro que la miraba a su vez. Aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de Harry, la experiencia le había resultado divertida una vez superada la incomodidad inicial de verse mimada y atendida. Ahora se sentía como una mujer joven en lugar de como una madre ansiosa.

-Tengo entendido que necesita ropa adecuada para vivir una vida de alta sociedad, no para pasar unas vacaciones allí, y que su vida incluirá reuniones sociales y cenas de negocios.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Hermione, su estilista personal continuó hablando.

-Por suerte nos han llegado ya varias prendas de la nueva temporada, y también contamos con ropa de diseñadores, así que estoy segura de que encontraremos todo lo que necesita. En cuanto al traje de novia…

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón dentro del pecho. No había contado con que Harry especificara que necesitaba un traje de novia.

-Va a ser una ceremonia muy sencilla en la oficina del registro -le dijo a la estilista.

-Pero es el día de su boda, y lo que lleve cuando se case con el hombre al que ama es algo que siempre recordará - insistió la otra mujer.

Hermione se recordó que la estilista personal sólo pensaba en el beneficio de la tienda. No había razón para que reaccionara de forma tan emocional a sus palabras. Después de todo, no amaba a Harry, y él desde luego tampoco a ella. Lo que llevara puesto resultaba irrelevante, porque ninguno de los dos querría mirar hacia atrás en los años venideros para recordar el día que se casaron.

Aquellos pensamientos le habían provocado un nudo doloroso en la garganta y una presión en el pecho. ¿Por qué? Tenía veintitrés años y era madre de dos hijos de cinco años. Hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado cualquier idea romántica sobre el amor y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, rechazándolas como si fueran el equivalente romántico al chocolate: resultaban dulces en la lengua durante un corto espacio de tiempo y altamente adictivas. Era preferible evitarlas y optar por una dieta emocional más sensata y equilibrada. Como el amor que sentía por sus hijos y el lazo que compartía con sus amigas. Aquéllos eran sentimientos y compromisos que durarían toda la vida, mientras que, por lo que había comprobado, el amor romántico sólo era una ilusión.

Los gemelos estaban fascinados por lo que vieron en el Museo de Historia Natural. Habían tomado encantados la mano de Harry y se habían apretado contra él en busca de protección, llamándole «papá» y demostrando que estaban encantados de estar con él.

Entonces, ¿por qué notaba tanto la ausencia de Hermione y se sentía en cierto modo incompleto?

Harry se aseguró que era por los niños, porque le preocupaba que pudieran echar de menos a su madre, nada más.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Hermione había adquirido un guardarropa más extenso y más caro de lo que había deseado. Cada vez que protestaba o ponía alguna objeción, la estilista personal replicaba. Con educación y cortesía, pero al mismo tiempo con decisión, insistiendo en que tenía instrucciones de que adquiriera un guardarropa completo que cubriera un amplio abanico de situaciones. Y por supuesto, la ropa era obscenamente bonita: Preciosos pantalones de lino de color crema con chaleco a juego bordado con la misma seda de la camisa que iba con ellos, suaves vestidos de vaporosa seda, tops de algodón y de seda, vestidos formales de cóctel y ropa más informal pero aterradoramente cara para «el ocio», como la había descrito la estilista. También había zapatos para cada ocasión y para cada conjunto, y ropa interior de seda y encaje que Hermione había querido rechazar a favor de algo más sensato, pero que, sin saber cómo, se había añadido al creciente montón de ropa que la estilista había descrito como «imprescindible».

Ahora sólo faltaba el traje de novia, y la estilista personal estaba sacando un vaporoso vestido crema con chaqueta a juego.

-Es de la nueva colección de Vera Wang -le dijo a Hermione con orgullo-. Como el vestido es corto y tiene un corte maravilloso, es ideal para la boda en la oficina del registro. Se encargó para otra clienta, pero por desgracia resultó ser demasiado pequeño para ella. Estoy segura de que a usted le quedará bien, y la tela se ajustará perfectamente a la forma de su cuerpo.

Hermione sospechaba que lo que quería decir era que la cascada de pliegues del vestido de seda satinada color crema disimularía lo delgada que estaba.

El vestido era precioso, elegante y femenino, la clase de vestido que una mujer recordaría haber llevado el día de su boda. Y por eso exactamente no quería ponérselo. Pero la estilista aguardaba impaciente.

Le quedaba perfecto. Confeccionado con manos maestras, se le ajustaba al cuerpo de un modo que le hacía la cintura más estrecha de lo que sin duda era. Al mismo tiempo, añadía sin saber cómo más curvas femeninas a su figura.

Hermione pensó que estaba mirando a otra persona en el espejo y no a sí misma: la persona que hubiera sido si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. ¿Si Harry la amara?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse el vestido, desesperada por escapar de la cruel realidad de la imagen que el espejo le había devuelto. Nunca podría ser la mujer que había visto en el espejo, una mujer tan amada por su hombre, que tenía derecho a reclamar todo lo que el vestido le ofrecía.

-No. No lo quiero -le dijo a la estilista, que la miró sin dar crédito-. Por favor, lléveselo. Escogeré otra cosa.

-Pero le queda perfecto...

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Estaba en el cambiador vistiéndose cuando volvió a entrar la estilista con un abrigo blanco que daba la sensación de abrigar mucho.

-Casi se me olvida -le dijo a Hermione-. Su futuro esposo dijo que se había dejado el abrigo en casa por descuido y que necesitaba algo calentito para ponerse mientras estén en Londres.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras mientras agarraba el abrigo de lana. Tenía un corte perfecto.

-Es de una nueva diseñadora -le contó la estilista-. Se trata de una nueva línea que estamos lanzando.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza para que la estilista no viera la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Tal vez Harry la protegiera en público fingiendo que creía que se le había olvidado el abrigo, pero en privado la había humillado. Porque Hermione sabía que había intuido que en realidad no tenía abrigo, y que había temblado de frío cuando caminaron por el parque el día anterior.

Mientras regresaba al hotel envuelta en su nuevo abrigo, Hermione pensó con tristeza que bajo el nuevo peinado y el bonito maquillaje seguía siendo exactamente la misma de antes. No podían cambiarla, no podían apartar de ella el peso de la culpa con el que cargaba por lo que fue en el pasado. La ropa cara no era más que una farsa, igual que lo sería su matrimonio con Harry.

Para ella. Sí, pero no para los gemelos. Ellos no debían saber nunca cómo se sentía. Lo último que deseaba era que crecieran sintiendo que se había sacrificado por ellos. Debían creer que era feliz.

Su intención era regresar directamente a la suite, pero la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió la mujer del vestíbulo antes de sonreírse ligeramente para sus adentros, como si pensara con satisfacción que Hermione no podía competir con ella, azuzó su orgullo lo suficiente como para hacerle cambiar de opinión y dirigirse al salón de té.

Un camarero le mostró una mesa justo en la parte delantera del salón. Hermione hubiera preferido esconderse en un rincón oscuro. Su breve arrebato de desafío había desaparecido y ahora se sentía tímida y muy sola. No estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.

Normalmente cuando salía lo hacía con los gemelos o con alguna de sus amigas.

Cuando el camarero le tomó nota, pidió una taza de té. No había comido nada en todo el día pero no tenía hambre. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. El salón estaba empezando a llenarse. Habían entrado varias mujeres con aspecto elegante, seguidas de un grupo de hombres de traje. Uno de ellos le dirigió una mirada cargada de intención seguida de una sonrisa que hizo que a Hermione le ardiera la cara. Estaba a punto de servirse una taza de té cuando vio a los gemelos corriendo hacia ella seguidos de Harry. Su pelo, igual que el de los niños, estaba húmedo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Le temblaba tanto la mano, que tuvo que bajar la tetera. Los gemelos estaban gritando para contarle su día, pero aunque Hermione trató desesperadamente de concentrarse en ellos, su mirada permanecía clavada en Harry, que avanzaba hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla.

Sin embargo, no fue su cambio de aspecto lo que hizo que se detuviera bruscamente. A ojos de Harry, el nuevo peinado y el bonito maquillaje no eran más que unas ventanas que mostraban lo que él ya sabía y que había confirmado cuando Hermione le abrió la puerta de su casa unos día antes. Que poseía unas facciones delicadas y de una belleza poco común.

No, lo que le había hecho detenerse en seco fue la sensación de orgullo masculino que experimentó al verlos a los tres delante. Sus hijos y su madre. No sólo sus hijos, sino los tres. Estaban juntos, tenían que estar juntos. ¿Le pertenecían? Harry negó con la cabeza y trató de disipar las atávicas y desconocidas reacciones que experimentaba en relación a Hermione. Le molestaban, le enfurecían, y quería rechazarlas. Eran justo lo contrario de lo que deseaba sentir. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? La transformación de Hermione era para él algo más que el hecho de que hubiera notado que su nuevo peinado revelaba la delicada columna de su cuello y que su rostro tuviera algo más de color.

Hermione, que ya se sentía algo avergonzada por los cambios de su aspecto, contuvo el aliento y esperó a que Harry hiciera algún comentario. Después de todo, se había parado en seco al verla. Pero cuando llegó a la mesa, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y quiso saber por qué no había pedido algo de comer.

-Porque sólo quería una taza de té -respondió ella.

¿No le gustaba su nuevo corte de pelo? ¿Por eso la estaba mirando con expresión tan seria? Bueno, pues ella no le iba a preguntar si aprobaba el cambio. Se giró hacia los niños y les preguntó:

-¿Os ha gustado el Museo de Historia Natural?

-Sí -confirmó Harry-. Y luego papá nos ha llevado a nadar.

¿A nadar? Hermione le dirigió a Harry una mirada de preocupación.

-Hay una piscina aquí en el hotel -se explicó él-. Como en la mansión tiene una piscina, quería asegurarme de que saben nadar.

-Papá nos ha comprado trajes de baño nuevos -le dio Harold.

-Tiene que haber dos adultos con ellos cuando vayan a la piscina -no pudo evitar decir Hermione-. Un niño puede ahogarse en cuestión de segundos, y...

-Había un socorrista -la interrumpió Harry-. Los dos se sienten muy a gusto en el agua, pero deben llevarlo en los genes. Mi hermano estaba en el equipo de natación cuando era joven.

-Mamá tiene el pelo diferente -anunció de pronto Henry.

Un escalofrío de timidez le recorrió la espina dorsal. Ahora sin duda Harry diría algo de su transformación, haría al menos un comentario de aprobación, ya que él había sido el artífice del cambio. Pero se limitó a afirmar con indiferencia:

-Espero que hayas comprado todo lo que necesitas, porque no habrá más tiempo para ir de tiendas. Como te dije, lo he arreglado todo para que volvamos al mundo mágico el día después de la ceremonia de boda.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Era absurdo por su parte sentir desilusión por qué Harry no hubiera dicho nada de su nuevo aspecto. ¿Absurdo o peligroso? Su aprobación o la falta de ella no deberían significar nada.

Los niños tendrían hambre y ella estaba cansada. Pero era su madre, y debía centrarse en sus responsabilidades maternales en lugar de preocuparse por la falta de aprobación de Harry.

-Me llevaré a los niños a la suite y haré que les suban algo de comer -le dijo a Harry.

-Buena idea. Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar para arreglar los papeles para que nuestro matrimonio sea válido en ambos mundos-contestó él con brusquedad con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Y no vas a cenar?

A Hermione se le secó la boca, y el silencio que siguió a su pregunta le hizo sentir que había dado un paso en falso, como si le hubiera preguntado si quería acostarse con ella. Enfadada consigo mismo por haberle dado sin querer la impresión a Harry de que quería cenar con él, tragó saliva. ¿Por qué la sencilla pregunta de Hermione le había devuelto la atávica sensación de antes?, se preguntó Harry molesto.

Durante un instante se imaginó cenando con ella. ¿Los dos solos? Sin duda había querido decir los cuatro, porque los gemelos eran la única razón por la que había decidido que Hermione formara parte de su vida. No era tan tonto como para dejarse engañar por los sentimientos de las mujeres, maternales o sexuales. Como bien sabía él, aquellos sentimientos surgían de la nada y desaparecían con la misma facilidad.

-He quedado para cenar con alguien -mintió-. No sé a qué hora volveré.

Con alguien, había dicho Harry. ¿Significaba eso que iba a cenar con otra mujer? ¿Una amante, tal vez?, se preguntó Hermione más tarde cuando los niños hubieron merendado y ella se hubiera obligado a comer algo con ellos.

Sabía muy poco sobre la vida de Harry y la gente que le rodeaba. Una sensación de pánico comenzó a crecer en su interior.

-Es hora de bañarse -les dijo con firmeza a sus hijos.

Habían ido a llevar la ropa nueva de los niños y la suya mientras estaban abajo, junto con unas maletas nuevas muy elegantes. Cuando los gemelos estuvieran en la cama, Hermione tenía intención de pasar la velada haciendo las maletas para su retorno al mundo mágico.

Cuando los niños se acostaron después de bañarse, Hermione se puso a ordenar la ropa de los gemelos.

No sabía nada de la familia de Harry, ni de su modo de vida, y cuando estuvieran en  
Potter Manor se encontraría totalmente a su merced. Pero si no hubiera accedido a ir con él, habría intentado quitarle a los gemelos, de eso estaba segura. Así al menos estaría con ellos.

Una fuerte oleada de amor maternal anegó su corazón. Los gemelos lo eran todo para ella. Su seguridad emocional, la presente y la futura, era lo que le proporcionaría felicidad, y eso era mucho más importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa, sobre todo que el humillante deseo que Harry había conseguido despertar en ella.

Se le volvió a secar la boca. A los diecisiete, podría haber tenido una excusa para ser vulnerable ante el carisma sexual de Harry, pero ya no tenía esa edad. Aunque su único recuerdo de pasión sexual se limitaba a lo que había experimentado con Harry. Él, por supuesto, habría sin duda compartido cama con un interminable desfile de mujeres desde que la expulsó a ella de su cama y de su vida.

Miró a la pila de revistas y periódicos que estaban en la sala de la suite, y de pronto se sintió incapaz de resistir la tentación de buscar el nombre de Harry. En realidad no estaba fisgoneando. Tenía que pensar en los niños, después de todo.

No estaba muy segura de qué esperaba encontrar, pero abrió los ojos de par en par ante el descubrimiento de que Harry era también el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos del mundo mágico, que es la versión mágica de las Naciones Unidas. Los magos que integran la Confederación Internacional de Magos son probablemente elegidos por el Ministro de Magia.

Al parecer sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión cuando Harry tenía dieciocho años. Lo pilotaba un primo del padre de Harry. Hermione sintió como si de pronto hubiera agarrado un cable con corriente. Ambos se habían quedado huérfanos casi a la misma edad. Los padres de Harry, igual que los suyos, murieron en un accidente. Si lo hubiera sabido cuando lo conoció... ¿habría supuesto alguna diferencia?

Ninguna.

Harry era un hombre en la plenitud de la vida. Mientras ella vivía con la ayuda de sus amigas que en cuanto se enteraron que sus padres habían muerto decidieron vivir con ella en el mundo _muggle,_ rechazando su herencia mágica solo por ella.

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la piel y cerró la revista.

Volvía a sentir náuseas.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Yo os declaro marido y mujer.

Todo había terminado.

Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

Hermione estaba temblando por dentro, pero se negaba a permitir que Harry viera lo alterada que estaba.

¿Alterada?

Un ligero temblor hizo estremecer su cuerpo dentro del vestido color crema de Vera Wang que no había querido ponerse, pero que la estilista personal incluyó en sus compras y que por alguna razón se sintió obligada a llevar. Después de todo, era el día de su boda. Experimentó un nuevo temblor.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Corazones y flores? ¿Una declaración de amor eterno? Era con Harry con quien se casaba. No la había mirado ni una sola vez durante la breve ceremonia que tuvo lugar en la fría oficina del registro, dejando muy claro lo poco que deseaba que fuera su esposa. Bueno, ella tampoco quería que fuera su marido.

Harry miró hacia la mano izquierda de Hermione. El anillo que acababa de deslizarle en el dedo anular estaba un poco suelto, aunque tendría que haberle quedado perfecto. Estaba demasiado delgada y parecía seguir adelgazando. Pero, ¿por qué debería importarle su fragilidad?

No le importaba. Las mujeres eran adictas a crear imágenes falsas para engañar a los demás. Sin duda para sus hijos Hermione era una madre querida, una presencia constante y segura en sus vidas. A su edad eso era lo que él había sentido hacia su madre. Una oleada de amargura le atravesó, lanzando su veneno.

En los años posteriores a la muerte de sus padres, Harry se había preguntado con frecuencia si su padre se había rendido tan rápidamente a las exigencias económicas de su madre porque la amaba en secreto aunque supiera que ella le despreciaba, y su madre, al saberlo, había utilizado ese amor en contra de su padre. Harry había jurado que aquél no sería jamás su destino. Y sin embargo se había casado, y con una mujer en la que ya sabía que no podía confiar. Una mujer que se le había entregado con una sensualidad tal que incluso ahora, después de tantos años, no lograba arrancarse de la memoria las imágenes que le había dejado. Había sido un estúpido por permitir que se acercara en aquella ocasión tanto a él. No iba a permitir que volviera a suceder de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos habló en el taxi que los llevó de regreso al hotel. Hermione ya sabía que Harry tenía asuntos que atender, lo que por suerte significaba que ella tendría tiempo para sí misma. Así podría analizar el compromiso que acababa de adquirir.

Harry los acompañó a la suite y luego les dio un beso a los niños y se marchó y sin decirle a ella ni una palabra. Hermione se recordó entonces que no sólo había estado dispuesta a casarse, sino que fue ella la que lo sugirió.

Los niños estaban cansados, agotados por la emoción de estar en Londres, pensó Hermione. Les, vendría bien a todos dormir un poco y podría ayudar a aliviar las náuseas de su estómago y el dolor de cabeza.

Tras quitarse el vestido de novia y ponerse su vieja bata, acostó a los gemelos. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que estaban dormidos, entró en su cuarto de baño y rebuscó en su bolso para encontrar las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Pero sin querer levantó la pestaña de las píldoras anticonceptivas.

Eso le recordó que, aunque Harry le había obligado a tomar la píldora, no debía permitirse desearle. Le temblaron las manos mientras las volvía a guardar para sacar la caja de aspirinas.

Aquella simple acción había hecho que volviera a dolerle la cabeza, pero por suerte esa vez no tenía ganas de vomitar.

Se dio un baño para relajarse, y luego estaba tan cansada, que apenas tuvo fuerzas para secarse, y menos para ponerse el camisón. Se metió bajo el edredón de la cama y se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Se despertó a regañadientes, una sensación de urgencia la había arrancado del sueño. Tardó sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de qué la había provocado. El silencio. No oía a los gemelos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? El corazón le latió con angustia dentro del pecho cuando miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que habían transcurrido más de tres horas desde que acostó a los gemelos. ¿Por qué estaban tan callados?

Temblando de miedo, retiró la ropa de cama, agarró la toalla que se había quitado antes y, envolviéndose en ella, corrió descalza hacia la habitación de los gemelos.

Estaba vacía.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y luego comenzó a latirle frenéticamente a causa del miedo.

Hermione atravesó corriendo la suite con piernas temblorosas, abriendo puertas y gritando sus nombres, incluso comprobó el cerrojo de la puerta de entrada a la suite por si habían conseguido abrirla de alguna manera. El temor de lo que podría haber sucedido la asaltó.

Sólo un padre podía comprender lo que era escuchar un silencio que debería estar lleno con las voces de los niños. En el aterrador silencio de la suite, Hermione se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás. La razón por la que los gemelos no estaban allí tenía que deberse a que Harry se los había llevado. No podía haber otra explicación. Debió haber regresado mientras ella dormía y había aprovechado la oportunidad.

No quería casarse con ella, del mismo modo que Hermione no quería casarse con él.

Lo que quería era a los gemelos.

Sus hijos.

Y ahora ya los tenía.

¿Estarían ya en el mundo mágico? La mansión de Harry, donde él manejaba las protecciones y donde ella nunca podría llegar hasta ellos.

Él tenía sus protecciones de sangre sobre su mansión.

Por eso fue una ceremonia muggle y no mágica, la magia la habría reconocido como una Potter y así tendría fácil acceso a la mansión sin permiso de Harry.

Asombro, dolor, miedo y furia... podía sentirlo todo, pero por encima de aquellos sentimientos estaba la preocupación por sus hijos y el horror de que Harry pudiera haberles hecho algún daño.

Oyó un sonido: la puerta de entrada a la suite abriéndose, seguida de la charla alegre de dos voces familiares.

¡Los gemelos!

Hermione se puso al instante de pie, apenas se atrevía a creer que no estuviera imaginando que los oía, y entonces los vio allí, en la habitación, corriendo hacia ella mientras le explicaban emocionados:

-Papá nos llevó a una cafetería a merendar porque tú estabas dormida.

Olían a aire libre y frío. Hermione se puso de rodillas y los abrazó No se atrevía a hablar, se limitó a abrazar los pequeños cuerpos. Eran su vida su corazón, todo. No podría soportar perderlos.

Harry estaba de pie mirándola, haciéndola que fuera muy consciente cuando hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie de que lo único que cubría su desnudez era la toalla en la que estaba envuelta.

Regresó a su dormitorio, se quitó la toalla y se puso unas braguitas limpias antes de ponerse su gastada bata. Estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado ansiosa por volver al lado de los gemelos como para que le importara su aspecto o lo que Harry pudiera pensar. El hecho de que no se los hubiera llevado, como ella temió en un principio, era una insignificancia comparada con el hecho de que podría haberlo hecho.

Ahora que había probado lo que significaba pensar que los había perdido, supo más que nunca que haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ellos.

Le temblaban las manos cuando se ató el cinturón de la bata.

Desde el salón llegaba el sonido de las voces de los dibujos animados de la televisión, y cuando volvió, los niños estaban sentados juntos viendo un programa infantil mientras que Harry estaba sentado en un pequeño escritorio con unos papeles desplegados delante de él.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado, pero la tensión y la hostilidad que había en el aire era evidente para ambos.

Tal vez el dolor de cabeza hubiera desaparecido, pensó Hermione cuando se sentó una hora más tarde para leerles un cuento a los niños, que ya estaban bañados y acostados. Pero había sido reemplazado por una sensación de culpabilidad igual de desagradable. Observó cómo se dormían tras escuchar su cuento. Aquel día había sucedido algo que nunca antes habían experimentado. Se había dormido tan profundamente, que no había escuchado nada cuando Harry volvió y se llevó a sus hijos. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? No quería dejarles. Quería quedarse toda la noche con ellos. Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y Hermione se puso tensa al instante.

-¿Qué quieres? -susurró.

-He venido a darles las buenas noches a mis hijos.

-Están dormidos.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó a la puerta con la intención de cruzarla y cerrarla tras ella, dejándole fuera, pero Harry la estaba sujetando y Hermione fue la que se vio obligada a salir y observar cómo él se acercaba a besar sus rostros dormidos.

Hermione se giró sobre los talones y se dirigió a su habitación. Pero antes de entrar, su autocontrol se vino abajo y miró hacia Harry.

-No tenías derecho a llevarte a los niños sin pedírmelo primero.

-Son mis hijos. Tengo todo el derecho. En cuanto a decírtelo... «Decírselo», no pedírselo. Hermione fue consciente de su corrección.

Estaba consumida por la rabia que seguía al miedo y que era una forma de alivio al descubrir que lo malo no había sucedido después de todo.

-Estabas dormida.

-Podrías haberme despertado. Tendrías que haberme despertado. Es mi derecho como madre saber dónde están.

-¿Tú derecho? ¿Y qué hay de sus derechos? ¿Qué hay de su derecho a tener una madre que no anteponga sus propias necesidades a las de ellos? Supongo que una mujer que sale por la noche a conquistar hombres necesita dormir durante el día. Y conociéndote, imagino que eso es lo que tú haces.

Asqueada por lo que estaba insinuando, Hermione contestó furiosa: -¿Conociéndome? Tú no me conoces en absoluto. Y el desagradable escenario que te has inventado no ha tenido lugar nunca ni nunca lo tendrá. Nunca he salido por la noche y he dejado a los gemelos, y menos para conquistar hombres. La razón por la que me quedé dormida es porque no me sentía bien. Aunque no espero que me creas. Tú prefieres inventarte algo con lo que poder insultarme antes que escuchar la verdad.

-Conozco de primera mano la verdad de quién eres tú.

A Hermione le ardió el rostro.

-Estás basando tu juicio sobre mí en un breve encuentro, cuando yo...

-¿Cuándo estabas demasiado borracha para saber lo que hacías?

Su cínico desprecio fue demasiado para la compostura de Hermione. Durante años, se había torturado y atormentado por lo que había hecho. No necesitaba que Harry añadiera más peso a su castigo y a su dolor.- Negó furiosa con la cabeza. -Cuando yo era lo suficientemente ingenua y estúpida para crear un cuento de hadas con algo y con alguien que en realidad pertenecían a una historia de terror -dijo amargamente.

Descontrolada por la ira, continuó.

-No es necesario que malgastes tu desprecio en mí, porque no puede estar a la altura del desprecio que siento yo por mí misma por haberme engañado al pensar que eras alguien especial. Hermione se sentía enferma y mareada. Los recuerdos de lo que habían compartido en aquella ocasión estaban abriéndose paso, destrozando sus barreras mentales y cobrando vida dentro de ella. Había sido una estúpida al estar tan dispuesta a correr a sus brazos, a buscar en ellos la seguridad que había perdido, y al pensar, en su ingenuidad, que la encontraría uniéndose a él de la forma más íntima posible.

-Cuánto drama -se burló Harry-. Y además resulta innecesario, porque sé que se trata de un engaño.

-Tú eres el que se está engañando al creer lo que piensas -le espetó Hermione.

-¿Te atreves a acusarme de autoengaño? -inquirió Harry acercándose a ella mientras hablaba, obligándola a retroceder hacia su dormitorio.

Lo hizo tan deprisa, que terminó pisando el cinturón de la bata, que le arrastraba un poco. La suave tela cedió al instante, dejando al descubierto la pálida curva de su seno y la piel más oscura del pezón. Harry vio lo que había ocurrido antes de que Hermione fuera consciente, y su voz adquirió un tono cínico cuando dijo:

-Así que esto es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? La misma Hermione de siempre. Bueno, ¿y por qué no? Está claro que me debes algo.

-¡No! -exclamó Hermione desesperada.

Pero su grito se perdió, aplastado bajo la cruel fuerza de su boca cuando se apretó contra la de ella. Harry dio un portazo para cerrar, y ella supo que no tenía ya posibilidad de escape.

La bata se abrió rápidamente ante la pericia de las manos decididas de Harry, y se deslizó por el cuerpo de Hermione mientras él la castigaba con sus besos. Harry pudo ver en el espejo la estrecha curva de su espalda desnuda. La piel, luminosa y pálida, le recordó al interior de las conchas que aparecían en la playa que había debajo de su casa. Sin que él quisiera, se despertaron viejos recuerdos de cómo Hermione había temblado bajo sus caricias, gritando su nombre con frenesí, fácilmente excitada incluso con la mínima caricia.

Era una mujer desinhibida que no había hecho amago de disimular la pasión que la conducía, y que exigía a gritos ser complacida.

Harry le deslizó la lengua entre los labios con todas sus fuerzas para dejar atrás aquel recuerdo. La melosa sensualidad de la boca de Hermione lo envolvió, invitando a la punta de su lengua a explorar sus rincones más dulces y ocultos. Las sencillas braguitas blancas que llevaba puestas desentonaban con la salvaje sexualidad de su propia excitación. Quería verla desnuda y receptiva, liberada de las mentiras con las que estaba acostumbrada a ocultar su personalidad. La obligaría a admitir quién era, le demostraría que conocía su auténtica realidad. La sujetó para quitarle la bata.

Era todo lo perfecta que podía ser una mujer o lo sería si pesara unos cuantos kilos más, reconoció Harry. Desde los hombros, su torso se estrechaba hacia la cintura antes de curvarse en sus femeninas caderas y en las altas y redondeadas nalgas. Tenía las piernas largas y esbeltas, diseñadas para enredarse eróticamente en el cuerpo del hombre a quien hubiera elegido para que le diera el placer que ella anhelaba. Los senos eran grandes y suaves, y Harry recordó lo sensibles que eran sus pezones, cómo los había succionado, haciéndola gritar de éxtasis.

¿Por qué se estaba atormentando con los recuerdos cuando por fin la tenía allí y podía hacerla suya y su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos anticipando el placer? Estaba desnuda y a su merced. Hermione podía defenderse y rechazarlo. Quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa.

Su cuerpo deseaba a Harry.

Como si fuera un poder oscuro conjurado por un hechicero, el deseo se apoderó de ella, acabando con la razón y el orgullo, encendiendo una necesidad tan intensa, que sintió como si una fuerza sobrenatural estuviera poseyéndola, dictándole acciones y reacciones que le resultaba imposible controlar. Era como si en brazos de Harry se convirtiera en otra persona, en una mujer salvajemente apasionada y sensual que sólo quería ser poseída por él.

Tal vez quisiera luchar contra lo que sentía, pero su destino era rendirse a ello mientras la boca de Harry se apartaba de la suya para realizar una exploración igual de erótica en el cuello, entreteniéndose allí donde el pulso daba fe de su excitación.

No era suficiente tenerla desnuda y acariciarla. Necesitaba sentirla piel con piel. No podía descansar hasta que la hubiera conquistado y ella se hubiera sometido a su pericia. Deseaba, necesitaba escuchar cómo gritaba de deseo antes de permitirse él mismo dejarse llevar por su propio deseo hacia ella. Necesitaba que le ofreciera su placer antes de poder perderse en ella. Estaba atrapado en una trampa tan antigua como la propia Morgana, atrapado y sujeto en la sedosa red de un deseo que sólo ella tenía la capacidad de tejer. Era una forma de locura, una fiebre, a la que no podía escapar.

Tomándola en brazos, Harry llevó a Hermione a la cama, observando cómo ella lo miraba mientras la colocaba sobre el colchón. Luego se quitó la ropa mientras era testigo de cómo reaccionaban sus ojos al verle desnudo y dispuesto para ella.

Con los ojos oscurecidos y abiertos de placer, Hermione extendió la mano para acariciar el formidable grosor de la erección de Harry, maravillándose ante la textura de su piel. Absorta e hipnotizada, deslizó las yemas de los dedos por su longitud, liberando su glande, de forma que la sensible piel que había debajo quedó expuesta.

Ya no era la mujer que conocía, sino una Hermione que estaba poseída por la oscura fuerza de su deseo mutuo, una Hermione cuya respiración se agitaba y cuyo vientre se estremecía por el placentero deseo.

Miró hacia Harry y vio en sus ojos la misma pasión que ella estaba sintiendo. Retiró la mano de su cuerpo, y como si eso hubiera sido una señal para él, Harry la tumbó sobre la cama y la siguió, moldeándole los senos con las manos, alimentando la necesidad de placer erótico que ella sabía que podía darle con el calor de sus labios y de su lengua sobre los pezones hasta que se arqueó contra él, gimiendo bajo la insoportable intensidad de su propio placer.

La sensación de la mano de Harry cubriéndole el sexo no fue algo que le gustara. Era algo que necesitaba. Tenía el cuerpo húmedo y preparado para él, como en la otra ocasión. Durante un segundo, la desconfianza que había heredado de su madre hizo su aparición y se antepuso al deseo de Harry. No debía haber otro embarazo no deseado.

-La píldora...-comenzó a decir.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Un brillo de sudor brillaba sobre la bronceada piel de Harry, y el aroma de su excitación intensificaba la suya. Resultaba aterradora la intensidad de aquel deseo, aquella intensificación de los sentidos. La había asustado seis años atrás y todavía la aterrorizaba. El deseo que Harry despertaba en ella la obligaba a entregarse por completo a él. Lo que ahora le estaba pidiendo no era nada comparado con eso.

-Sí, la estoy tomando.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro.

Harry oyó el tono tembloroso de su voz. Estaba impaciente por él, pero no más de lo que lo estaba él por ella. Había hecho un esfuerzo por contener la marea de su deseo desde el instante en que volvió a verla. No había servido de nada intentar negarlo, y ahora le estaba abrumando. El fuego de su interior le estaba consumiendo. En aquel momento, en aquel preciso instante, nada más importaba. Estaba a merced de una fuerza tan poderosa, que tenía que someterse a ella.

Se movieron juntos sin necesidad de palabras en un duelo compartido de deseo y furia. El cuerpo de Hermione recibió al de él con ansia, exigiéndole que se moviera más deprisa y más profundamente, dirigiéndoles a ambos hacia aquel lugar en el que podrían rozar el cielo y luego caer en picado a la tierra.

Ya estaba allí... aquel estremecedor clímax que los desgarraba a ambos, provocando que él expulsara las semillas de una nueva vida en su interior. Solo que esa vez no habría nueva vida porque estaba tomando la píldora.

Se quedaron tumbados en la oscuridad, con las respiraciones agitadas sonando en medio del silencio.

Ahora que todo había terminado y su piel estaba bañada por la fría realidad de lo rápidamente que se había entregado a su deseo por ella, Harry se vio obligado a aceptar la verdad.

No podía controlar el deseo físico que despertaba en él. Se había apoderado de él, y volvería a hacerlo. Aquella certeza fue un golpe amargo para su orgullo.

Sin mirarla, le dijo con frialdad:

-A partir de ahora yo seré el único hombre con el que tendrás relaciones sexuales, ¿queda claro? No permitiré que mi mujer me humille ofreciéndose a otros hombres. Y para asegurarme de que no lo hagas, me encargaré de satisfacer tu voraz apetito sexual.

Harry sabía que sus palabras no eran más que una máscara de la realidad: no podía soportar la idea de que estuviera con otro hombre ni podía controlar el deseo que sentía hacia ella, por mucho que se despreciara a sí mismo por su debilidad.

Hermione sintió cómo el rostro le ardía de humillación. Quería decirle que no comprendía qué le pasaba cuando estaba en sus brazos. Quería decirle que otros hombres no le producían el mismo efecto. Quería decirle que él era el único con el que había tenido relaciones sexuales. Pero sabía que no la escucharía.

Más tarde, a solas en su dormitorio, Harry trató de explicarse por qué en cuanto Hermione le tocaba se sentía invadido por la compulsión de poseerla. Su deseo por ella era tan fuerte que no podía controlarlo con la fuerza de voluntad. Lo que le hacía sentir era especial, por mucho que odiara tener que admitirlo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Teniendo en cuenta la riqueza de Harry, Hermione esperaba que fueran en auto o limosina ya que a ella no le gustaba que los gemelos viajasen por aparición (como ya lo había hecho Harry sin su consentimiento) o por vía flu siendo aún tan pequeños y su poca exposición a la magia. Pero lo que no esperaba era que viajarían en un avión privado de lujo inimaginable, en el que ellos eran los únicos pasajeros a bordo. Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió, y ahora que el sobrecargo se había llevado a los niños a sentarse unos minutos con el comandante, Harry y ella estaban solos en aquella cabina de asientos de cuero de color crema y moqueta blanca.

-Con el dinero que cuesta este avión y su mantenimiento se podría alimentar a cientos de familias pobres -no pudo evitar comentar Hermione.

El comentario y la velada acusación que encerraba llevaron a Harry a fruncir el ceño. Nunca en su vida había escuchado a su madre expresar preocupación por las «familias pobres», y que Hermione lo hubiera hecho fue como si un papel afilado hubiera cortado la suave tela de lo que pensaba de ella. Para su propio asombro, se descubrió defendiendo su posición, y le dijo:

-En realidad no es mío. Formo parte de un consorcio de hombres de negocios que compartimos el avión cuando lo necesitamos. En cuando a lo de alimentar a los pobres, en Wiltshire funcionamos con un sistema que asegura que nadie pase hambre y que todos los niños tengan acceso a una educación de acuerdo con sus capacidades y habilidades, hasta que vayan a Hogwarts. También tenemos un servicio de salud gratuito y un buen sistema de pensiones. Las dos últimas cosas fueron obra de mi padre.

¿Por qué diablos sentía que debía justificarse ante Hermione? Estaba oscuro cuando el avión finalmente aterrizó en Redlands Airfield. La oscuridad ocultaba lo que les rodeaba, sólo podían ver lo que iluminaban las luces de la pista cuando bajaron del avión y recibieron el abrazo aterciopelado de la noche mediterránea.

Una suave brisa alborotó el cabello de los niños cuando se agarraron a Hermione, sintiéndose de pronto inseguros. Un coche parecido a un carrito de golf fue el vehículo encargado de transportarles a la terminal del aeropuerto, donde Harry estrechó la mano de los oficiales que esperaban para recibirle antes de urgirles a que entraran en la limusina que les estaba esperando. Fue Harry quien metió a los adormilados niños. Sentó a Harold en su regazo y le pasó a Henry el brazo libre por los hombros, mientras que Hermione se sentaba sola. Sentía los brazos vacíos sin los gemelos, y experimentó la necesidad maternal de ir hacia ellos, pero se resistió. No quería molestarles ahora que se habían dormido.

El dolor de cabeza y las consecuentes náuseas que le había provocado no habían vuelto a aparecer por suerte, aunque seguía sin encontrarse bien del todo.

El coche se dirigió hacia un camino recto antes de girar transcurrido un rato hacia una carretera con más curvas. A un lado, Hermione pudo ver el mar brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Al otro, había un empinado muro de roca que, al final, daba paso a una muralla antigua. Atravesaron la entrada, pasaron por delante de edificios altos y luego siguieron por una calle estrecha que se abría a la plaza cuadrada.

-Esa es la plaza principal de la ciudad. Delante tenemos Potter Manor-le informó Harry.

-¿Y aquí es donde viviremos? -preguntó Hermione con aprensión.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No. Actualmente la mansión se utiliza sólo en ocasiones formales y como centro administrativo. Donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando. Cuando mi abuelo murió, mandé construir mi propia casa a las afueras de la ciudad. También le dicen Potter Manor, a pesar de ser más pequeña, pero tiene todo lo que necesito para vivir cómodamente. No me interesa la pompa. Lo que me importa es que mi gente tenga una buena calidad de vida, igual que a mi padre. No puedo esperar contar con su respeto si ellos no tienen el mío.

Hermione apartó la vista. Sus comentarios mostraban el tipo de actitud que ella admiraba, pero, ¿cómo iba a permitirse admirar a Harry? Ya era suficientemente malo que la excitara físicamente sin que además tuviera que sentirse emocionalmente vulnerable ante él.

-La ciudad debe de ser muy antigua -comentó para cambiar de tema.

-Mucho -respondió Harry.

Como siempre que regresaba a la isla tras una ausencia, se sintió dividido. Le encantaba la isla y su gente, pero también tenía que enfrentarse a dolorosos recuerdos de su infancia. Hizo un esfuerzo por apartarlos de sí y concentrarse en otra cosa, así que le dijo a Hermione:

-El apodo local para los nativos Wiltshire es "Moonrakers." Esto se originó a partir de una historia de contrabandistas que logró frustrar los hombres cobraban los impuesto sobre el alcohol y las bebidas derivadas; ocultando su alcohol, brandy francés en barriles o toneles, en un estanque del pueblo.

Al enfrentarse con los cobradores de impuestos, los moonrakers movieron la superficie con rastrillos para ocultar el contrabando sumergido con las ondulaciones, y afirmaron que estaban tratando de rastrillar el gran queso redondo visible en el estanque, que en realidad era el reflejo de la luna llena.

Los funcionarios les daban por simples idiotas o locos y los dejaron solos, lo que les permitió continuar con sus actividades ilegales. Muchos pueblos reclaman la historia de su propio estanque del pueblo, con lo que desató una disputa sobre quien tenía razón y quién no. Al final, una alianza matrimonial entre los pueblos puso fin a la disputa. Ésa ha sido la forma tradicional con la que se ha puesto fin a las disputas de cualquier índole por aquí.

Harry se detuvo y la miró al escuchar el leve sonido que ella emitió. Hermione se estremeció y no pudo evitar decir:

-Debió de ser horrible para las pobres novias que se vieron obligadas a casarse.

-Las mujeres no tienen la exclusividad para detestar un matrimonio forzado.

La voz de Harry resultó tan seca, que los gemelos se estiraron contra él dormidos. Hermione insistió:

-Históricamente, los hombres han tenido siempre más derechos dentro del matrimonio que las mujeres.

-El derecho a la libertad de elección está grabado en la mente de ambos sexos y debería respetarse por encima de todo - aseguró Harry. Hermione lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de haberme obligado a...?

-Fuiste tú la que propusiste que nos casáramos.

-Porque no tenía otra opción.

-Siempre hay otras opciones.

-Para una madre no. Ellas siempre anteponen a sus hijos. Su tono de voz encerraba una seguridad que Harry se dijo que debía ser falsa, y la mirada cínica que le dirigió así se lo hizo saber, provocando que a Hermione le ardiera el rostro al recordar que se había quedado dormida, dejando a los gemelos desprotegidos.

Harry apartó la vista de ella y pensó molesto que tal vez Hermione creyera que podía engañarle al asegurar que se había casado con él para proteger a sus hijos, pero él sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho porque pensaba que al hacerlo podría compartir su fortuna. Aquello era lo que de verdad quería proteger.

Pero había firmado un acuerdo prenupcial que le impedía reclamar ni un céntimo de su dinero si llegaban a divorciarse alguna vez, le dijo inesperadamente una voz interior, defendiéndola.

Seguramente creía que podría anular el acuerdo prenupcial, se dijo Harry. Los niños la querían, señaló la voz interior. No demostrarían tanto amor y confianza hacia ella si fuera una mala madre. Él también había querido a su madre a esa edad, debatió. Pero apenas la veía ni pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Era una exótica desconocida, alguien a quien quería ver y a quien, cuando veía, se apresuraba en intentar complacer, lleno de ansiedad por sus repentinos arrebatos si le tocaba sin querer su cara ropa. Minerva, que estaba ahora a cargo del servicio de la villa, había sido más madre no sólo para él, sino para todos.

Hermione estaba todo el tiempo con los gemelos, como Minerva estuvo con ellos. Harry tuvo que admitir por lógica que no era posible que una persona pudiera fingir ser una madre atenta las veinticuatro del día los siete días de la semana. ¿Una mujer que amara el dinero y también a sus hijos? ¿Era eso posible? Harry pensó molesto que no debería estar haciéndose siquiera aquella pregunta. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sabía exactamente quién era Hermione, ¿por qué tendría que buscar razones para pensar mejor de ella?

Harry apartó la vista de Hermione y miró hacia la oscuridad por la ventanilla del coche. Sentía el suave peso de los niños contra su cuerpo. Sus hijos, a los que quería con toda su alma, independientemente de qué o quién fuera su madre. Si quería encontrar algo bueno en ella, era por el bien de los niños, por su bien aquella voz interior insistía en que era una buena madre.

¿Qué padre no querría eso para sus hijos, sobre todo si se trataba de un padre que sabía lo que era tener una madre que no se había preocupado de él? ¿Era imaginación suya, o los niños buscaban ahora más a Harry que a ella? Hermione miró por la ventanilla del coche con pesar. Mientras hablaban habían dejado la ciudad atrás y ahora viajaban por otra carretera costera, con el mar a un lado. Aunque donde antes había acantilados empinados, ahora el terreno era más llano.

Ahora era demasiado tarde y demasiado egoísta por su parte desear que Harry no hubiera reaparecido en su vida, admitió Hermione mientras crecía el silencio entre ellos, cargado del desprecio que Harry sentía por ella y atrapándola en su propia y omnipresente sensación de culpa. Esa culpa por haber concebido a los gemelos de forma tan irresponsable era lo que en parte la había llevado hasta allí, reconoció. La culpa y el abrumador deseo de darles a sus hijos el mismo tipo de infancia segura, feliz y sin sombras que proporcionaba una familia en la que estaban el padre y la madre, como de la que ella misma había disfrutado hasta la muerte de sus padres. Pero aquella seguridad le había sido arrebatada. El corazón comenzó a latirle en una mezcla de dolor y de esperanza en que sus hijos nunca pasaran por lo que ella había tenido que pasar.

En su lado del lujoso asiento de cuero del coche, Harry seguía mirando fijamente a la oscuridad. Una oscuridad que para él estaba plagada de fantasmas de su pasado. En tiempos de su abuelo, la familia vivía en la mansión principal. Los niños no podían hablar ni con sus padres ni con su abuelo a menos que los adultos los buscaran. Y sin embargo, a pesar de mantener las distancias con Harry y sus hermanos, su abuelo se las había arreglado para conocer cada detalle de sus vidas infantiles, y les mandaba llamar con regularidad para poder enumerar sus fallos, sus defectos y sus travesuras.

Su hermano y su hermana le tenían miedo al abuelo, pero Harry, que era el hijo mayor y el heredero del imperio, había aprendido enseguida que la mejor manera de lidiar con él era haciéndole frente. Su orgullo se había visto azuzado por las burlas de su abuelo, que constantemente le retaba para demostrarle su superioridad sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

El internado, seguido de la universidad, le había dado un respiro del carácter autoritario de su abuelo, pero cuando Harry terminó la facultad y comenzó a trabajar en la empresa familiar, empezaron los auténticos choques entre ellos. A su abuelo lo único que de verdad le importaba era la continuidad de la familia y del negocio. Su hijo y sus nietos no eran más que unos peones que servían para una causa mayor.

Harry había crecido escuchando los méritos de las jóvenes herederas con las que su abuelo quería que se casara, pero lo que había aprendido de su madre junto con su personalidad naturalmente fuerte, unido al tiempo que había pasado fuera de Wiltshire en el colegio y en la universidad, le habían hecho decidir firmemente que no permitiría que su abuelo le obligara a casarse como había hecho con su padre.

Habían tenido muchas discusiones en relación a aquel aspecto. Su abuelo trataba constantemente de manipularle y obligarle a conocer a esta o a aquella joven que parecían adecuadas para ser las madres del próximo heredero. Al final, furioso y harto de los intentos de coacción y manipulación de su abuelo, Harry le anunció que estaba perdiendo el tiempo porque no pensaba casarse, puesto que ya tenía un heredero en su hermano.

Su abuelo amenazó entonces con desheredarle, y Harry le retó a que lo hiciera, asegurándole que encontraría trabajo con alguno de sus rivales. La cuestión quedó calmada durante varias semanas, y Harry pensó que finalmente su abuelo se había dado cuenta de que no podía controlarle como había hecho con su padre. Pero entonces, la víspera de una visita a Inglaterra largamente planeada en la que Harry iba a reunirse con unos clientes importantes en Manchester, descubrió que su abuelo tenía pensado utilizar su ausencia para avisar a la prensa del próximo compromiso entre Harry y la joven viuda de otra empresa de pociones. Aparte de todo lo demás, Harry sabía que la joven viuda en cuestión tenía una ristra de amantes y problemas con las drogas, pero ninguna de aquellos potenciales inconvenientes había sido de interés para su abuelo.

Por supuesto, Harry se enfrentó a él, y los dos se mostraron igual de furiosos el uno con el otro. Su abuelo se había negado a retractarse, y Harry le advirtió de que, si seguía adelante con el anuncio público, entonces él lo negaría de forma igualmente pública.

Para cuando llegó a Manchester, la ira de Harry no se había apaciguado y su decisión de vivir su propia vida se había fortalecido hasta al punto de decidir que, cuando regresara a Wiltshire, cortaría toda relación con su abuelo y levantaría su propio negocio desde cero.

Y había sido en aquel estado mental, con aquella mezcla de emociones, cuando conoció a Hermione. Podía verla ahora mirándole desde el otro lado del abarrotado club, su cabello cuidadosamente alborotado y los labios pintados. La minifalda que llevaba dejaba al descubierto unas piernas esbeltas, y la ceñida camiseta marcaba la estrechez de su cintura y mostraba abiertamente la suave curva superior de sus senos. En realidad, no tenía un aspecto muy distinto al de las docenas de chicas jóvenes y fáciles que acudían a aquel club porque se sabía que era el centro de reunión de muchos futbolistas.

La única razón por la que Harry estaba en aquel club era para encontrarse con una persona que tenía contactos a los que podían interesarles los nuevos planes de negocio de Harry. Mientras estaba allí, recibió una llamada de teléfono de un amigo que le urgió a no actuar contra sus propios intereses. Harry supo al instante que su abuelo había conseguido enterarse de alguna manera de lo que estaba planeando, y que alguien le había traicionado. La furia contra su abuelo, contra las personas que le rodeaban y en las que confiaba pero que le habían traicionado, hizo explosión a través de sus venas como la lava de un volcán en erupción al que no había manera de contener y que arrojaba su peligroso contenido sobre todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Y Hermione se cruzó en el camino de aquella furia, dispuesta a ser utilizada en el modo en que él quisiera.

Lo único que había necesitado para atraerla a su lado había sido una mirada. Hermione se había acercado a él atravesando la multitud, el aliento le olía a vodka y la piel a jabón. Recordó que aquello le había sorprendido momentáneamente. Las chicas que la rodeaban apestaban a colonia barata. Él se ofreció a invitarla a una copa y Hermione sacudió la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada tan descarada, que su falta de respeto hacia sí misma aumentó su furia. Se había preguntado por qué las chicas como ella preferían utilizar sus cuerpos para ganarse la vida en lugar del cerebro, entregándose a hombres no directamente por dinero, pero sí con la esperanza de terminar siendo la novia de un hombre rico.

Bien, pues no había sitio en su vida para una «novia», pero en aquel instante sentía una rabia dentro, una tensión tal, que sabía que si utilizaba el cuerpo de Hermione del modo más básico, conseguiría aliviarla. Agarró su copa, que no era la primera de la noche, la apuró de un trago y luego se giró hacia ella.

-Vamos -le dijo con brusquedad.

Un bache en el camino despertó a los gemelos.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? -preguntó Harold, arrancando a Harry de sus recuerdos del pasado.

-Casi -le contestó-. Ahora vamos a girar hacia la entrada de la casa.

Mientras hablaba, el coche salió de la carretera tomando un ángulo tan cerrado que Hermione se deslizó por el asiento de cuero y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza con un lado del coche. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, los gemelos estaban a salvo, protegidos por los brazos de Harry desde que el coche se había puesto en marcha. Harry quería a los gemelos, pero no a ella.

El dolor que se apoderó de ella la pilló por sorpresa. No estaría celosa de sus hijos, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no. Lo último que deseaba era sentir los brazos de Harry rodeándola, se dijo molesta mientras atravesaban un par de puertas de hierro ornamentales y luego una larga entrada rodeada de cipreses e iluminada con luces colocadas en el suelo.

Al final de la entrada había un rectángulo de grava, y más allá estaba la villa, discretamente iluminada para revelar sus elegantes y modernas proporciones.

-Minerva, que está a cargo del servicio, lo tendrá todo listo para los gemelos y para ti. Elphinstone, su marido, que es quien nos ha conducido hasta aquí, y ella cuidan de la casa y de sus jardines. Tienen su propio alojamiento, que está separado de la casa -le informó Harry a Hermione mientras el coche se detenía sobre la gravilla.

Casi al instante se abrió la puerta de entrada de la villa, mostrando a una mujer alta y fuerte de cabello oscuro veteado de gris y expresión serena.

Hermione sintió una punzada de emoción cuando los gemelos pusieron la mano automáticamente en la de Harry y no en la suya mientras caminaban con su padre hacia la señora. Ella les dirigió una sonrisa de amor y de felicidad, y Hermione observó asombrada cómo Harry le devolvía el abrazo con auténtico afecto. Aquello no era lo que esperaba. Minerva, porque supuso que se trataba de ella, debía de ser para Harry mucho más que la persona que estaba a cargo del servicio de su casa. Ahora se había inclinado para saludar a los niños, sin abrumarlos con abrazos como había hecho con Harry, observó Hermione con aprobación. Se limitó a esperar a que ellos se le acercaran.

Harry les dio un empujoncito y les dijo:

-Ésta es Minerva. Me cuidó cuando era pequeño, y ahora cuidará de vosotros.

Hermione se sintió de inmediato agredida en su instinto maternal.

Sus hijos no necesitaban a Minerva ni y a nadie más para cuidar de ellos. La tenían a ella. Dio un paso adelante y colocó una mano en el hombro de cada uno de sus hijos. Se quedó completamente desarmada cuando Minerva le sonrió con calidez y aprobación, como si le pareciera bien lo que había hecho en lugar de verlo como una advertencia.

Cuando Harry la presentó a Minerva como su esposa, quedó demostrado que la mujer los estaba esperando. ¿Qué les habría contado Harry a su familia y los que le conocían sobre los gemelos? ¿Cómo había explicado el hecho de la repentina aparición de los gemelos... y de ella? Hermione no lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que al menos Minerva estaba encantada de recibir a los niños como hijos de Harry. Quedaba claro que estaba dispuesta a adorarles y a mimarles y que iban a tenerla a sus pies.

-Minerva te enseñará la casa y os preparará algo de comer a ti y a los gemelos -le dijo Harry.

Le comentó algo a Minerva en gaélico y ella sonrió y asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Entonces Harry desapareció atravesando el blanco suelo de piedra caliza del vestíbulo antes de desaparecer a través de una de las puertas de madera oscura.

Lo que estaba experimentando Hermione no era sentimiento de pérdida, ¿verdad? ¿Se sentía abandonada? ¿Quería que Harry regresara porque sin él su pequeña familia quedaba incompleta? En cuanto aquellas palabras traicioneras cruzaron por su mente, Hermione se puso tensa y las rechazó. Pero habían dejado un eco que no resultó fácil silenciar y que le recordaba todo lo que había sufrido cuando fue por primera vez lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar que Harry sentía algo por ella.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hola a todas las personitas bellas que me leen y que han sido tan hermosas esperándome, gracias por no dejar amenazas de muerte. Las habia dejado abandonadas porque he estado a full con mi tesis y mi sustentación pero puedo decir que por fin el 9 de marzo de 2016 me convertí en Licenciada en Ciencias de la Educación major en Lenguas y Lingüística Inglesa. Así que desde ese dia trate de actualizar lo que mas pude pero no se que le paso a mi teclado que no me dejaba usar el código Acci para poner las tildes y los símbolos especiales ya que mi Lapto tiene teclado en inglés y eso me retrasó mucho. Ya tengo varios capítulos avanzados(2)** **. Faltan 4 para el final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Primero le mostraré su habitación -le dijo Minerva a Hermione-. Y luego tal vez le apetezca una taza de té antes de ver el resto de la casa.

Había algo genuinamente cálido, verdadero y maternal en Minerva, que hizo que la inicial hostilidad de Hermione se derritiera mientras subían juntas por las escaleras de mármol con los gemelos.

Cuando llegaron arriba y los gemelos vieron el largo y ancho pasillo que se presentaba ante ellos, miraron a Hermione esperanzados.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No, nada de correr aquí dentro...

Minerva sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ésta es su casa ahora, pueden correr si usted se lo permite -le dijo.

-De acuerdo -les dijo Hermione, aliviada al ver que Minerva se mostraba comprensiva con la necesidad de que dos niños pequeños descargaran su energía.

Ambas mujeres vieron cómo corrían por el pasillo.

-Cuando les miro, veo a Harry a su edad, excepto por...

Minerva se detuvo y se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Excepto por qué? -le preguntó Hermione, preparándose para defenderse de cualquier crítica que pudieran hacerle a sus hijos.

Como si hubiera adivinado lo que Hermione estaba pensando, le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

-Usted es una buena madre, cualquiera puede verlo. La bondad y el amor que siente por sus hijos se refleja en las sonrisas de los niños. La madre de Harry no era así. Sus hijos eran para ella una carga molesta, y todos, especialmente Harry, aprendieron muy pronto a no buscar amor ni cariño

en ella.

Las tranquilas palabras de Minerva crearon en el interior de la cabeza de Hermione una imagen que no quería ver... la imagen de un Harry pequeño y vulnerable, un niño con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos, solo y. herido por el rechazo de su madre.

Los niños corrieron hacia ellas de nuevo, poniendo fin a cualquier confidencia más que pudiera hacerle Minerva sobre la infancia de Harry. La simpatía que Hermione sintió por el niño que fue Harry quedó rápidamente olvidada cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos iban a compartir dormitorio y cama.

¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?, se preguntó Hermione más tarde, después de que Minerva le hubiera ayudado a acostar a los gemelos y estuviera en la cocina bebiendo la taza de té que Minerva se había empeñado en prepararle.

Harry ya había dejado claro que debía aceptar que su matrimonio incluía intimidad sexual. Los dos ya sabían que Hermione le deseaba, y ella ya había sufrido la humillación que eso significaba. Entonces, ¿de qué tenía miedo?

De la vulnerabilidad emocional, admitió Hermione. Con lo vulnerable que se sentía sexualmente con Harry, corría el peligro de volverse sexualmente dependiente de él, y eso era malo. Si también se volvía emocionalmente vulnerable, podría terminar dependiendo emocionalmente de él. ¿De dónde había salido aquella idea? Estaba a millones de kilómetros de sentir algo por Harry, ¿verdad? Hermione se excusó con Minerva, le explicó que quería subir a ver si los gemelos seguían dormidos, tal y como les había dejado. No quería que se levantaran y anduvieran solos por sus nuevos dominios.

La habitación de los niños, igual que la que ella iba a compartir con Harry, daba a un patio y una enorme piscina que tenía el mar detrás. Pero mientras el dormitorio de Harry tenía unas puertas de cristal que daban a la zona del patio que rodeaba la piscina, el cuarto de los niños sólo tenía una ventana, una medida de seguridad por la que Hermione estaba extremadamente agradecida. Puertas de cristal, una piscina y dos niños movidos de cinco años era una mezcla que despertaría la ansiedad en cualquier madre protectora.

No tendría que haberse preocupado de los gemelos. Estaban profundamente dormidos, con los rostros girados el uno hacia el otro. Se sintió invadida por el amor hacia ellos. Pero cuando se inclinó para besarlos, no fue su rostro lo que vio, sino el de otro niño pequeño, un niño cuyos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de sus hijos, estaban ensombrecidos por el dolor y el orgullo herido.

Los ojos de Harry. Todavía mantenían aquel orgullo herido en la actualidad cuando la miraban ahora de adulto. ¿Y el dolor? Aquella pregunta la llevó a fruncir el ceño. El dolor emocional no era algo que hubiera relacionado con Harry con anterioridad.

Pero las circunstancias de la niñez siempre marcaban la vida de adulto. Hermione estaba convencida de ello. En caso contrario no estaría tan segura como lo estaba de que Harry formara parte de la vida de los gemelos. Entonces, ¿qué había sido del dolor de Harry? ¿Estaba enterrado en algún lugar de su interior? ¿En un rincón escondido donde nunca podría sanar? La falta de amor por parte de una madre era la herida más cruel de toda para un niño.

Confundida por sus propios pensamientos, Hermione dejó a sus hijos dormidos. Estaba cansada y dispuesta a irse a la cama ella también. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. ¿Cansada y dispuesta a irse a la cama? ¿A compartirla con Harry? La casa estaba exquisitamente decorada. La suite de invitados que Minerva le había mostrado, en la que ella hubiera preferido dormir, era moderna y elegante. Las líneas limpias del mobiliario quedaban suavizadas por las vaporosas cortinas. El tono blanco y frío de la decoración se rompía con los toques de azules y verdes mediterráneos de las obras de arte que adornaban las paredes.

Hermione se dirigió desde el cuarto de los gemelos hacia la habitación que iba a compartir con Harry. No porque quisiera volver a mirar la enorme cama y permitir que su imaginación la tentara con las imágenes de lo que iban a compartir allí, sino porque necesitaba deshacer las maletas, se dijo Hermione con firmeza. Pero cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio, descubrió que las maletas que antes estaban ahí habían desaparecido. A través de la puerta abierta del baño que había en la habitación, le llegó el fuerte aroma cítrico a jabón masculino y oyó el sonido de la ducha.

¿Habría ordenado Harry que se llevaran las maletas? ¿Le habría dicho a Minerva que no quería compartir habitación con ella? El alivio se mezcló con una punzada de orgullo femenino nacido de su posición como esposa de Harry. Le caía bien Minerva, pero no quería que pensara que Harry la estaba rechazando. Eso sería humillante. ¿Más humillante que verse forzada a llorar de deseo en el silencio de la noche por un marido que podía despertar en ella un deseo incontrolable?

Hermione cambió incómoda el peso de un pie a otro, y luego se quedó paralizada cuando la puerta del baño se abrió del todo y Harry entró en el dormitorio. Se había colocado una toalla alrededor de la cadera. Tenía el cuerpo todavía húmedo por la ducha, y la blanca toalla hacía resaltar el poderoso y bronceado torso en forma de uve y la anchura de sus hombros. Pudo ver los fuertes músculos del pecho y la dura firmeza de su vientre. La sombra de vello oscuro ahora húmedo contra su piel enfatizaba una virilidad que tenía a Hermione atrapada en su sensual hechizo.

Quería apartar la vista de él. Quería no recordar, no sentir, no sentirse tan fácil y completamente abrumada por el deseo que se convertía en calor ardiente en cuanto lo miraba. Pero no tenía tanto autocontrol. En lugar de saciar su deseo hacia él, lo que habían compartido sólo había servido al parecer para aumentar su pasión. Había vivido durante seis años sin desear ni una sola vez tener relaciones sexuales, y sin embargo ahora sólo le hacía falta mirar a Harry para sentirse consumida por aquel deseo extraño que parecía haber tomado posesión de ella. Posesión. Sólo pensar en aquella palabra aumentaba el calor de su cuerpo y le aceleraba el pulso a su pesar.

Era culpa de Hermione que la deseara, se dijo Harry. Era ella, con su boca suave, y su mirada hambrienta, la responsable de su propia incapacidad para controlar aquel deseo salvaje de poseerla. Por su culpa sentía aquel anhelo, aquella dolorosa urgencia que desataba dentro de él algo que no lograba reconocer como parte de sí mismo.

Como una tormenta salvaje, un tornado que amenazara con atraparlos a ambos en su peligroso abrazo, Hermione pudo sentir la presión de su combinado deseo. El miedo se apoderó de ella. No quería aquello. La avergonzaba y la debilitaba. Apartando la vista del cuerpo de Harry, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta en ciego pánico. Pero Harry se movió más deprisa y llegó a la puerta antes que ella. Lágrimas de ira contra sí misma, contra él y contra aquel deseo que la invadía llenaron sus ojos. Hermione cerró los puños y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con impotencia. Harry le agarró las muñecas.

-No quiero sentir esto -gritó angustiada.

-Pero lo sientes. Deseas esto, y me deseas a mí -le dijo Harry antes arrebatarle la negación de la boca presionando sin piedad la suya contra ella.

Su sabor desató dentro de él un ansia que no podía controlar. La suavidad de sus labios, el sonido que emitió cuando la besó, el modo en que todo su cuerpo se estremecía contra el suyo con deseo, le transportó a una forma de locura, una necesidad, un lugar donde nada más existía ni importaba, donde sentía como si hubiera nacido para controlar el deseo que había dentro de Hermione y satisfacerlo.

Cada sonido que ella emitía, cada escalofrío de placer que recorría su cuerpo, cada movimiento ansioso cuando la tocaba, suplicando en silencio más, se convirtió en una meta que tenía que alcanzar, una prueba de su virilidad que debía superar con creces para poder ser siempre el único hombre que ella deseara, el único que pudiera satisfacerla.

La sedosa blancura de su piel cuando le quitó la ropa le hizo desear tocarla una y otra vez. Sus manos ya conocían la textura y la forma de sus senos, pero aquel conocimiento sólo servía para hacerle desear volver a sentir su suave peso. Sus labios y su lengua habían hecho que sus pezones se pusieran erectos en otras ocasiones, pero ahora quería volver a recrear aquel placer.

Deseaba deslizar la mano por la firmeza de su vientre y sentir cómo contenía el aliento mientras trataba de negar el efecto de sus caricias y perdía la lucha. Quería abrirle las esbeltas piernas y sentirlas temblar, escuchar el leve gemido de sus labios, ver cómo trataba de evitar sin conseguirlo que se le abrieran las piernas para recibirle en la intimidad de su sexo. Le encantaba el modo en que sus suaves y delicados pliegues se abrían ante la lenta caricia de sus dedos.

Un asombrado gemido de protesta veteado de primitivo deseo surgió de la garganta de Hermione mientras Harry se entregaba a las exigencias de su propia excitación y se deslizaba hacia abajo por su cuerpo para besar la suave piel del interior de sus muslos. Luego acarició con la punta de la lengua la longitud del valle femenino que sus manos expertas habían dejado desnudo para sus caricias.

Hermione se sintió atravesada por unas oleadas de placer que la devolvieron a un nivel de sensualidad en el que se encontraba tan fuera de lugar como un nadador inexperto arrojado a aguas profundas. Cada caricia de la punta de la lengua de Harry contra la parte más sensible de su ser la iba hundiendo más profundamente hasta que su propio placer la engulló, arrastrándola en su abrazo.

Su respuesta estaba controlada por la lengua de Harry y finalmente se entregó completa y profundamente a aquel placer. Más tarde, cuando la llenaba con su sexo ardiente y sentía el deseo de Hermione encenderse de nuevo mientras su cuerpo se movía con el suyo, guiándolo hacia el clímax, Harry supo con certera claridad en los segundos anteriores a gritar la exaltación de su alivio que lo que estaba haciendo tal vez atrapara a Hermione en su deseo por él, pero también estaba alimentando el deseo que sentía él.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Hola bellezas, bueno disculpen que no les respondo los comentarios, pero es que no tengo internet en casa, vine donde mi mejor amiga para subir todos los capitulos al Doc Manager y a publicar este. Besos y muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre comentanto. Gracias en serio por tomarse un tiempo y dejarme sus palabras.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Hermione observó desde la pérgola cubierta de hoja de parra cómo los gemelos se lanzaban a la piscina bajo la vigilante mirada de Harry. Habían transcurrido ya más de seis semanas desde que llegaron a Wiltshire, y a los gemelos les encantaba su nueva vida. Adoraban a Harry. Hermione se vio forzada a admitir que era un buen padre, les dedicaba atención y tiempo, y lo más importante, les daba todo su amor.

Miró hacia la casa.

Minerva les llevaría pronto la comida. Un escalofrío de desesperación recorrió su cuerpo. Aquella mañana se había visto finalmente a enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que podría estar embarazada. El desayuno que era incapaz de tomar por la mañana, el cansancio que se apoderaba de ella todas las tardes, el ligero aumento de los senos... todo podría tener otra explicación, pero la ausencia del periodo se añadía ahora a todo lo demás.

¿Podría estar de verdad embarazada?

El corazón le dio un doloroso vuelco dentro del pecho. Harry había dicho que no debía haber más niños. Que debía tomar la píldora anticonceptiva. Y lo había hecho, sin saltarse ni una sola, pero los síntomas eran exactamente los mismos que había experimentado con los gemelos. Harry se enfadaría, se pondría furioso incluso, pero, ¿qué haría? Era su esposa, estaban casados, e iba a tener un hijo suyo.

Un hijo que Hermione ya sabía que no quería.

Sintió una náusea provocada por la ansiedad. ¿Se equivocaba al pensar que Minerva ya sospechaba algo? Minerva era un ángel, maravillosa con los niños, casi como una abuela para ellos. Después de todo, había ejercido de madre para Harry y sus hermanos. Parecía saber que Hermione se sentía cansada y mal, y se ocupaba de los gemelos por ella. Le daba palmadas cariñosas cuando se tumbaba alegando que la falta de energía y las náuseas se debían al cambio de clima. Harry estaba sacando a los gemelos de la piscina. Minerva había llegado con la comida. Hermione apartó a un lado la ansiedad con decisión.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a trabajar desde casa cuando lo necesitaba, pero desde que llevó a Hermione y a los niños a Wiltshire, había descubierto que prefería de hecho trabajar en casa. Así

podría estar con sus hijos, ¿y también con Hermione? Aquello no tenía sentido. Era una pregunta estúpida para lo que no tenía respuesta. Trató de concentrarse en la pantalla que tenía delante. Aquella tarde le estaba resultando difícil concentrarse en los correos electrónicos a los que debía responder. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Hermione? Si así era, se debía a la conversación que había tenido con Minerva hacía un rato, cuando ella le comentó lo buena madre que era Hermione.

-Una buena madre y una buena esposa -fueron sus palabras exactas-. Eres un hombre afortunado.

Minerva tenía buen ojo para juzgar a las personas. Nunca le había gustado su madre, y los había protegido a todos de la ira de su abuelo cuando podía. Le había proporcionado a Harry el único amor femenino que había conocido jamás. Minerva era hogareña y leal, y aprobaba a Hermione, una mujer que tenía más cosas en común con su madre que con ella.

Harry frunció el ceño. Tal vez hubiera visto la parte interesada de Hermione, la que le recordaba a su madre, pero también la había visto con los gemelos, y se vio obligado a admitir que era una

madre protectora y amorosa, una madre que entregaba generosamente su amor a sus hijos... del mismo modo que se entregaba generosamente a él.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Sería un estúpido si empezaba a pensar eso. Pero, ¿quería creerlo? No, se dijo Harry. ¿Por qué iba a querer pensar que Hermione le entregara nada? Sólo un hombre débil o un estúpido se permitiría pensar algo así, y él no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero, ¿acaso el hecho de no poder dejar de pensar en ella no revelaba la peor de las debilidades masculinas? ¿No era cierto que aunque hubiera tratado de negárselo a sí mismo, no había sido capaz de olvidarla? Desde su primer encuentro, el recuerdo de Hermione se le había clavado en la mente como una espina enterrada que no podía quitarse con facilidad. El dolor se activaba cada vez que un movimiento involuntario hacía notar su presencia. La había utilizado para aliviar la furia que sentía tras la discusión con su abuelo, diciéndose que su comportamiento estaba justificado ya que ella también le había utilizado.

Harry escuchó en el interior de su cabeza los gritos de su abuelo, vio cómo golpeaba con el puño en el escritorio por la rabia de que Harry le desafiara. Harry se revolvió incómodo en la silla del ordenador. Ahora era demasiado tarde para recordar aquella discusión final con su abuelo y los acontecimientos que siguieron. Demasiado tarde. Porque el pasado estaba allí con él, invadiendo su presente y llenándolo de recuerdos poco gratos, y él estaba de regreso en la habitación de aquel hotel de Manchester mirando a Hermione, que estaba acurrucada contra él. El teléfono había empezado a sonar bajo la gris luz del alba. Ella protestó dormida cuando Harry se apartó, pero no se había despertado.

La llamada era de Minerva. Su angustia llegó hasta él a través de los kilómetros cuando le dijo que había encontrado a su abuelo tendido en el suelo de su despacho y que iba camino del hospital.

Harry se puso en marcha lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Despertó a Hermione y le dijo con brusquedad que se levantara de la cama, que saliera de la habitación y del hotel, utilizándola una vez más como un medio para paliar la mezcla de culpabilidad y furia que le había provocado la llamada de teléfono.

Recordó que Hermione se había mostrado asombrada, sin duda esperando algo más de él que unas pocas horas en la cama. Entonces se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y trató de abrazarse a él. Irritado al ver que no cumplía las reglas que él esperaba, Harry rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó varios billetes de cincuenta libras. Su irritación aumentó cuando comenzó a hacer el papel de reina del drama, apartándose de él y sacudiendo la cabeza, mirándole como si hubiera golpeado a un gatito en lugar de ofrecer un generoso pago por sus servicios.

-Vístete -le dijo-, a menos que quieras que el personal del hotel te haga salir tal y como estás.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Pero a pesar de todo, Harry la acompañó abajo y paró él mismo un taxi en la puerta del hotel. La subió y se quedó mirando para asegurarse de que se marchaba antes de arreglarlo todo para regresar a casa.

Resultó que su abuelo había muerto pocos minutos después de llegar al hospital debido a otro segundo ataque al corazón. Harry encontró en su despacho los documentos en los que sin duda estaba trabajando su abuelo cuando le dio el ataque, y vio que había una nota dirigida a los periódicos en la que aseguraba que Harry estaba a punto de anunciar su compromiso. La culpabilidad se le evaporó. La culpabilidad, pero no la ira. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Harry le lloró.

Una prueba de la misma debilidad que ahora le estaba minando en relación a Hermione. El árbol que nace torcido nunca su rama endereza, decía el refrán. Tras la muerte de su abuelo, Harry había renovado la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de mantenerse soltero. Cómo debía estar burlándose de él el destino en aquel momento.

Volvió a centrarse en el ordenador, pero no sirvió de nada. Una vez abierta la puerta de los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche con Hermione no podía cerrarse. La habitación del hotel, con su mobiliario oscuro, estaba en sombras y en silencio. Las pesadas cortinas amortiguaban el sonido del tráfico exterior, y al mismo tiempo enfatizaba la vacilante respiración de Hermione, eran pequeñas y superficiales respiraciones que elevaban sus senos hacia la camiseta escotada. La luz de la lamparita de la mesa enfatizaba la prominencia de sus pezones. Cuando ella vio que Harry los estaba mirando, levantó las manos hacia los senos como si tratara de protegerlos de su mirada. Harry recordaba que aquel sencillo gesto había intensificado su furia ante la negativa de Hermione a reconocer qué andaba buscando. Le enfureció del mismo modo que lo había hecho su abuelo. La terrible discusión que había tenido con su abuelo poco antes aquel mismo día todavía estaba reciente en su cabeza. Las dos furias se habían unido, doblando la intensidad de su ira, provocando en él el salvaje y abrumador deseo de poseerla.

Se había acercado a ella y la había estrechado entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Hermione tembló ligeramente. Harry vaciló entonces y trató de controlar la salvaje furia que había en su interior. ¿O sólo quería pensar que lo había hecho? La imagen que tenía de sí mismo era la de un hombre fuera de control, incapaz de detener la fuerza de sus emociones. Si lo viera en otro se habría sentido asqueado. Pero Hermione, recordó, se había acercado más a él en lugar de apartarse, y fue entonces cuando le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador, dejando sus senos al aire. Sus acciones fueron instintivas, nacidas más de la rabia que del deseo, pero la visión de su desnudez, sus senos tan perfectos, habían convertido aquella rabia en un deseo igual de intenso, el deseo de acariciarlos y tocarlos. Ambos contuvieron la respiración, como si compartieran los mismos pensamientos y el mismo deseo, y la tensión de aquel deseo hubiera acaparado hasta el aire que los rodeaba.

Entonces Hermione emitió un pequeño sonido gutural, y como si hubiera sido una señal para sus sentidos, su autocontrol se vino abajo. La había estrechado entre sus brazos sin que hicieran falta palabras mientras la besaba y la sentía temblar entre sus brazos. Hermione había mantenido los labios cenados a propósito sin duda para atormentarle. Pero aquél era un juego al que podían jugar los dos, así que en lugar de obligarla a abrirlos, los atormentó a su vez con besos suaves y deliberados hasta que Hermione le rodeó el cuello con las manos y le acarició el pelo, gimiendo en protesta contra su boca.

Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos mientras recordaba la oleada de triunfo viril que se había apoderado de él entonces y la pasión que conllevó. Era una sensación que no había experimentado nunca antes de Hermione ni volvió a sentir después de ella. Sin duda tenía su origen en la ira que sentía hacia su abuelo y en nada más. Desde luego no sería por el efecto que sólo ella podía provocar en sus sentidos. El mero hecho de pensar en ello bastó para que se revolviera incómodo en la silla. No le permitiría nunca a ninguna mujer tener aquel poder sobre él.

¿Sería porque temía lo que pudiera ser de él si se permitiera desear a una mujer con tanta intensidad? Decidió que era preferible volver a sus recuerdos antes que continuar con aquella línea de pensamiento. Mientras se besaban, había sentido los senos desnudos de Hermione apretados contra él. Había deslizado las manos entre sus cuerpos, apartándola ligeramente de sí para poder agarrárselos. Al recordar ahora aquel momento experimentó un eco de la sensación de su propio deseo recorriéndole el cuerpo con una fuerza incontenible.

No le había bastado con recorrer con la lengua sus pezones duros y sentirlos temblar bajo su contacto. No le había bastado con nada hasta que se los introdujo en la boca, alentando su creciente respuesta con un delicado mordisco.

Había escuchado a Hermione gemir y la sintió estremecerse. Le deslizó rápidamente las manos por debajo de la falda hacia sus sorprendentemente sencillas braguitas blancas y le acarició la suave piel de las nalgas. Excitado y tenso por la ferocidad de su deseo nacido de la ira, la llevó a la cama, hundiéndose en la suavidad de su boca pintada mientras se quitaba la ropa. Le alentaba el calor de la frustración contra su abuelo y no le importaba la joven cuyo cuerpo se movía debajo de él. Sólo le interesaba saber que encontraría el alivio en su interior.

Hermione le había rodeado con sus brazos mientras él la besaba, hundiéndole el rostro en el hombro cuando estuvo desnudo, fingiendo ser demasiado tímida para mirarle, y mucho más para tocarle. Pero Harry no estaba interesado en jugar. Hermione no era más que un medio para conseguir un fin. Y en cuanto a que ella le tocara... Los músculos de Harry se pusieron tensos al

recordar con exactitud lo que el contacto íntimo de Hermione había precipitado. Su cuerpo no estaba de humor para esperar ni necesitaba más estímulo ni más excitación. Aquello era algo que habría considerado incluso imposible la noche anterior.

Ninguna situación le había conducido jamás a un grado de excitación tan intenso.

¿Ninguna situación o ninguna otra mujer?

Harry trató de bloquear aquella pregunta no deseada. Su subconsciente no tenía por qué sugerir algo tan innecesario. No quería seguir hurgando en el pasado. Pero aunque se acercó más a la pantalla del ordenador y abrió sus correos electrónicos, no pudo concentrarse en ellos. Su mente se negaba a cooperar e insistía en regresar a sus recuerdos. Surgieron más imágenes antiguas de Hermione, que se negaban a ser ignoradas. Estaba de vuelta en aquella habitación de hotel de Manchester. Harry cerró los ojos y se rindió. Bajo la tenue luz, el cuerpo de Hermione era blanco

como el alabastro. Su piel no tenía mácula y su cuerpo era delicadamente femenino. La luz de la lamparita había arrojado una sombra procedente del suave montículo que cubrían sus braguitas y que él se apresuró a quitarle.

Hermione le había mirado a los ojos y luego había apartado la vista. El color iba y venía de su rostro mientras observaba su cuerpo y luego desviaba la mirada.

-Eres muy grande -le soltó antes de apartar a toda prisa la vista de su erección.

¿De verdad pensaba que era tan estúpido y vanidoso como para tragarse semejante truco? En caso de que así fuera, Harry se aseguró de dejarlo bien claro abriéndole las piernas con la mano.

-Pero no más grande que cualquier otro, estoy seguro.

Ella había dicho algo, unas cuantas palabras ahogadas, pero Harry no estaba escuchando. Se encontraba demasiado ocupado explorando la humedad de su sexo, deslizando los dedos en su interior hasta que llegó al pulso de su clítoris. Para aquel entonces Hermione había empezado a moverse contra su contacto y a gemir suavemente al mismo tiempo en un crescendo de excitación.

Harry se había dicho a sí mismo que su supuesta excitación sería sin duda en parte fingida, pero inesperadamente, su cuerpo había respondido como si fuera real. Había acelerado su propio deseo, así que reemplazó los dedos por una deliberada embestida de su sexo. Hermione se puso tensa entonces y lo miró con unos ojos muy abiertos que se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la embistió con más fuerza, urgido por la seductora estrechez de sus músculos mientras se agarraba a él como si quisiera retenerlo y poseerlo. Su resistencia le había incitado a hundirse más y más profundamente sólo por el placer de sentir su sexo de terciopelo. Había llegado rápida y ardorosamente.

Su falta de control le pilló por sorpresa mientras el cuerpo de Hermione se apretaba más contra el suyo. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por volver a centrarse en el presente. Se vio forzado a admitir que lo que había sucedido con Hermione no había sido un interludio en su vida ni un aspecto de sí mismo que hablara bien de él. De hecho, parte de la razón por la que había decidido enterrar aquellos recuerdos en un principio fue por su sensación de disgusto. Si juzgaba duramente a Hermione por su papel durante su encuentro, entonces debía juzgarse más duramente a sí mismo. Sobre todo ahora que conocía las consecuencias de aquellos segundos de arrebatada sensualidad masculina fuera de control. Se dijo a sí mismo que el hecho de que sus hijos hubieran sido concebidos así era la causa de que ahora estuviera sintiendo remordimientos. Se merecían haber empezado su vida de otra manera.

¿Era aquello lo que le estaba reconcomiendo por dentro? ¿El remordimiento por que sus hijos hubieran sido concebidos con tanto descuido, con tanta ira? ¿O había algo más? ¿Lamentaba no haberse tomado más tiempo para...? ¿Para qué? ¿Para llegar a conocer mejor a la madre de sus hijos o para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos? ¿Porque se sentía en el fondo culpable del modo en que había tratado a Hermione? Después de todo, entonces sólo tenían diecisiete años.

Aunque entonces él no lo sabía, se defendió. ¿Y si lo hubiera sabido...? Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la oficina, deteniéndose bruscamente al recordar cómo Hermione había ido al baño en el instante en que él la soltó. Harry se puso de lado, ignorando su ausencia, aunque era muy consciente de lo mal que se había comportado para lo que era habitual en él. Pero aunque había querido escapar de la realidad de la situación y de la propia Hermione, no había sido capaz de dejar de escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo y luego deteniéndose.

Fue consciente, aunque no quisiera, de cuando ella regresó a la cama, la piel fría y ligeramente húmeda cuando se apretó contra su espalda temblando ligeramente. Harry ya no tenía necesidad de ninguna intimidad con ella. Le había servido para su propósito, y prefería dormir solo. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, a pesar de todo se había dado la vuelta y la había estrechado entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se ponía tenso y luego se relajaba en su abrazo.

Hermione se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, protestando con un murmullo cada vez que él trataba de apartarla, así que tuvo que pasar la noche con ella acurrucada en sus brazos. ¿Y no era cierto que Hermione había cambiado algo en él durante aquellas horas de la noche? Había dejado su huella en su cuerpo y en sus sentidos, y de vez en cuando, en los años posteriores, se había despertado de un profundo sueño esperando encontrarla en sus brazos y había sentido como si una parte de él no estuviera completa porque ella no estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado en reconocerlo, fingiendo que desde que regresó a Wiltshire su sueño no se había visto ni una sola vez alterado por aquella dolorosa ausencia?

Harry se acercó impaciente a la ventana y la abrió para respirar el aire fresco en un intento de despejarse la cabeza. ¿Qué había provocado todo ello? Sin duda no se trataría del comentario de Minerva diciendo que consideraba a Hermione una buena madre. Una buena madre y una buena esposa, se recordó. Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Lo agarró y frunció el ceño cuando vio el nombre de su hermana en la pantalla.

-Harry, hace casi una semana que regresamos de América. ¿Cuándo vas a traer a Hermione a Atenas para que la conozcamos?

A Lily le gustaba hablar, y transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que Harry pudiera poner fin a la llamada tras haber accedido a llevar a Hermione con él a Atenas para que su hermana la conociera. De todas formas tenía que ir por asuntos de trabajo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Más le valía asegurarse de si estaba embarazada, y si así era, decírselo a Harry. No podía seguir retrasándolo más, se advirtió. Ella no era la única a la que se podía culpar, después de todo. Hacían falta dos, y ella sí había tomado las píldoras anticonceptivas.

También era cierto que no se había encontrado muy bien, se recordó, la ansiedad, la angustia, las migrañas y los vómitos que tuvo por todo lo que había sucedido en Londres podrían haber minado la efectividad de las píldoras.

Sin duda Harry podría ser capaz de entenderlo. Pero, ¿y si no lo entendía? ¿Y si la acusaba de haber desobedecido abiertamente sus deseos? Pero, ¿qué razón lógica tendría para haber hecho algo así? Harry era un hombre de negocios exitoso e inteligente. Tendría que reconocer que no había ninguna razón lógica para que ella se quedara embarazada deliberadamente. Tal vez fuera un hombre de negocios exitoso e inteligente, pero también había sido un niño traicionado por su madre. ¿Tendría aquello alguna repercusión en la posible reacción de él ante su embarazo?

Aparentemente no, pero Hermione tenía la sensación de que podría ser.

Se lo diría aquella noche, se prometió, cuando los niños se hubieran acostado.

Con la decisión tomada, Hermione estaba empezando a relajarse cuando Harry salió a buen paso de la casa en dirección a la zona del patio, claramente para ir en su búsqueda. A Hermione le dio un vuelco al corazón por la culpabilidad. ¿Lo habría adivinado de alguna manera? Si así fuera, al menos su embarazo sería algo sabido y podrían hablar de ello de manera racional. Cuando Harry le dijo que acababa de llamar su hermana y que saldrían por la mañana hacia Atenas, donde se quedarían a pasar la noche, Hermione se dio cuenta de que una parte de ella había deseado que lo

adivinara para así librarse de la responsabilidad de tener que contarle que estaba embarazada otra vez.

Sin embargo, ya que no lo había adivinado, lo más sensato sería sin duda esperar a que regresaran de Atenas para contárselo, ¿verdad? Así tendrían más tiempo para hablar del asunto con tranquilidad. Harry se enfadaría, de eso estaba segura, pero se agarraba al hecho de que quería a los gemelos, y eso la tranquilizaba. Por mucho que se enfadara con ella, también querría al nuevo bebé.

-Tengo un apartamento pequeño en Atenas que utilizo cuando voy por cuestiones de trabajo. Nos quedaremos allí. Minerva cuidará bien de los gemelos.

-¿Vamos a dejarlos aquí?-protestó Hermione-. No han pasado una sola noche sin mí desde que nacieron.

Harry reconoció que la angustia de sus palabras no podía ser fingida. Había sido demasiado inmediata y automática. Trató de imaginar a su propia madre negándose a viajar a una ciudad cosmopolita llena de caras tiendas de marca para quedarse con sus hijos, y fue consciente de que eso nunca podría haber sucedido. Su madre odiaba vivir en Wiltshire, la visitaba todo lo menos que podía, y a él le enviaron a un internado cuando cumplió siete años.

-Lily quiere pasar tiempo contigo, y yo tengo asuntos de trabajo que atender. Los niños estarán mucho más contentos en Wiltshire bajo el cuidado de Minerva, que en una ciudad como Atenas.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se le oscureció la mirada, pero él continuó. -Te aseguro que puedes confiar en Minerva, los cuidará muy bien. Si no lo creyera, no se me ocurriría dejarles aquí.

A Hermione se le aclaró la mirada.

-Oh, sé que puedo confiar en tu buen juicio en lo que a su bienestar se refiere. Soy consciente de lo mucho que les quieres.

Su inmediato y abierto reconocimiento de que aceptaba y valoraba su opinión sobre sus hijos provocó en Harry un efecto extraordinario. Como si fuera un rayo de sol atravesando una nube negra. Se sentía confundido y abrumado por la repentina oleada de placer que le causaron sus palabras.

La sensación de que estaban unidos, de que Hermione confiaba en él. Hermione confiaba en que tomaría la decisión adecuada para sus hijos. Una sensación desconocida y emocionante se apoderó de él, y experimentó la urgente necesidad de estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al instante cuando recordó su necesidad de protegerse a sí mismo.

Ajena a la reacción de Harry ante sus palabras, Hermione suspiró. Sabía que estaba actuando como una tonta. Los gemelos estarían perfectamente seguros con Minerva. ¿Era por su bien por lo que quería tenerlos cerca? ¿O se debía a que interpretaba su presencia como una forma de protección y estaba nerviosa ante la perspectiva de conocer a la hermana de Harry? Si formaran una pareja normal, podría haber admitido sus dudas delante de él. Pero si fueran una pareja normal, ya le habría contado lo del bebé, y la noticia supondría un motivo de alegría para ambos.

-Le caerá bien Lily. Aunque, como le decía con frecuencia cuando era una niña pequeña, habla sin parar y a veces se olvida de dejar a los demás intervenir.

Minerva sacudió la cabeza mientras le daba esa información a Hermione. La estaba ayudando a hacer la maleta para el viaje a Atenas. Hermione tenía la sensación de que se había ofrecido porque había notado sus nervios y quería tranquilizarla, y no porque pensara que necesitara ayuda.

-Está muy orgullosa de sus hermanos, sobre todo de Harry, y se alegrará de que se haya casado usted con él cuando vea lo mucho que le quiere.

Hermione dejó caer el par de zapatos que tenía en la mano, contenta de tener la oportunidad de ocultar su impacto al agacharse a recogerlos. ¿Quería mucho a Harry? ¿Qué diablos había llevado a Minerva a pensar y a decir eso? No le quería en absoluto.

¿Verdad?

Por supuesto que no.

Después de todo, él no le había dado ninguna razón para que le quisiera, ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuándo el amor necesitaba razones? ¿Qué razones había necesitado ella en aquel club de Manchester, cuando miró al otro lado del bar y sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco dentro del pecho?

Hermione se dijo asustada que aquella había sido la reacción estúpida e ingenua de una adolescente desesperada por crear un héroe de cuento de hadas, un caballero que la rescatara de su dolor. Minerva estaba equivocada. Tenía que estarlo. Pero cuando hubo recuperado la compostura y se atrevió a mirar a la otra mujer, descubrió en la cálida compasión de sus ojos que

Minerva desde luego no creía estar equivocada.

¿Sería posible? ¿Podría haber empezado a amar a Harry sin darse cuenta? ¿Podría ser que aquel deseo físico tan abrumador que no podía contener estuviera provocado por el amor y no por una mera necesidad física? Después de todo era el padre de sus hijos, y no podía negar que cuando supo que estaba embarazada, una parte de ella creyó que había sucedido debido a la intensidad de su respuesta emocional hacia él. Porque entonces era ingenua, y estaba asustada y sola, quiso creer que los gemelos habían surgido del amor. Y el nuevo bebé, ¿acaso no merecía también que el cuerpo de su madre aceptara con amor la semilla de la que había surgido?

-Le caerá bien Lily -repitió Minerva-. Y usted le caerá bien a ella.

Hermione se agarró a aquellas palabras horas después, cuando el avión tomó tierra en Atenas y estuvieron en la sala de llegadas. Una joven muy elegante de cabello oscuro corrió hacia ellos con los ojos cubiertos por un par de gafas de diseño.

-Harry, creí que iba a llegar tarde. Hay muchísimo tráfico, ¡y la contaminación! No me extraña que nuestras maravillosas ruinas estén en peligro. Neville me ha pedido que te diga que está prácticamente seguro de que ha conseguido el contrato de Taiwán... ah, y quiero que vengáis esta noche a cenar. Algo informal...

-Lily, eres como una locomotora. Para un poco y déjame que te presente a Hermione. Harry habló con tono firme pero irónico, provocando una carcajada en su hermana, que se giró hacia Hermione y le dio un caluroso abrazo.

-Minerva me ha dicho lo afortunado que es Harry por haberse casado contigo. Estoy deseando conocer a los gemelos. ¿No fue increíble que los viera en el aeropuerto de Manchester? Si no hubiera sido por mí, Harry y tú nunca os habríais reconciliado.

Ahora estaban en el exterior del aeropuerto, y Harry dijo:

-Será mejor que me dejes conducir, Lily. Recuerdo que sale muy caro que conduzcas y hables al mismo tiempo.

-Oh -Lily fingió hacer un puchero mientras le entregaba las llaves y luego le dijo a Hermione-, no fue culpa mía en realidad. El otro conductor no debía estar allí aparcado, para empezar.

Minerva tenía razón. Lily iba a caerle bien, admitió Hermione. Su cuñada siguió hablando sin parar mientras Harry conducía a través del intenso tráfico de Atenas.

Estaba claro que Lily le habría preguntado a Harry sobre su relación, y por lo que había dicho, Hermione sospechaba que él le había hecho creer que los gemelos fueron concebidos durante una relación estable entre ellos en lugar de durante una aventura de una noche. Aquello había sido muy amable por parte de Harry. Amable y considerado. Protegía a los gemelos y la protegía a ella. El brillo cálido que sintió en su interior no podía tratarse de felicidad, ¿verdad?

La noche ateniense era cálida. La suave brisa acariciaba la piel de Hermione mientras Harry y ella salían del taxi que acababa de dejarles en la entrada del exclusivo edificio en el que estaba el apartamento de Harry.

Habían pasado la velada con Lily y Neville en su casa, situada a las afueras de la ciudad, y a la mañana siguiente regresarían a Wiltshire. Por supuesto, estaba deseando ver a los gemelos, pero... ¿se estaba engañando a sí misma porque era lo que deseaba, o de verdad Harry había tenido aquel día una actitud más cariñosa hacia ella? Un calor y una amabilidad que le habían hecho sentir como si estuviera a punto de suceder algo especial y maravilloso.

Harry miró a Hermione. Llevaba puesto un vestido de seda con tirantes finos de color melocotón pálido con un estampado gris que se ajustaba a su figura sin revelar demasiado. Aquella noche, al observarla durante la cena mientras hablaba y se reía con su hermana y su marido, se había sentido orgulloso de que fuera su mujer y la había deseado como hombre. Algo a lo que Harry no estaba preparado para ponerle nombre había empezado a cambiar.

¿Se debía a que Hermione era una buena madre? ¿A que confiaba en él para el cuidado de los gemelos? ¿A que aquella noche había mostrado una inteligencia, una delicadeza y un sentido del humor únicos, para sorpresa de él, que la diferenciaban de su madre y del resto de mujeres que había conocido?

No estaba preparado para responder a esas preguntas, pero sí lo estaba para hacerle el amor a su esposa.

Para hacerle el amor como su esposa.

Era una afirmación sencilla, pero para él implicaba admitir cosas que habría considerado imposibles el día que se casó con ella.

Cuando entraron en el edificio de apartamentos, Harry le tomó la mano. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero a Hermione le dio un vuelco al corazón. La esperanza que había tratado desesperadamente de impedir que se apoderara de ella había hecho acto de presencia. Una vez en el ascensor, rezó para sus adentros:

«Por favor, que todo salga bien. Que las cosas funcionen para todos nosotros».

Y al decir «todos» incluía a la nueva vida que llevaba dentro.

Iba a decírselo a Harry, pero aquel día, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, entró en una farmacia y compró una prueba de embarazo para estar doblemente segura. Esperaría a que estuvieran de regreso en Wiltshire para utilizarla, y entonces se lo contaría a él. Entonces, pero no ahora. Porque quería que aquella noche fuera muy especial. Aquella noche quería hacer el amor con Harry consciente de que lo amaba.

En la pequeña salita del apartamento, Harry se quitó la chaqueta del traje de lino y la dejó sobre una de las sillas.

Aquel pequeño gesto apretó la tela de su camisa contra los músculos de su espalda, y la mirada de Hermione absorbió todos sus movimientos. El deseo, ahora familiar, se abrió paso en su vientre para expandirse por todo su ser. Su repentina necesidad de respirar más profundamente, de recibir oxígeno, le levantó los senos contra la línea del vestido, provocando que sus ya excitados pezones reaccionaran todavía más con el intencionado roce de la tela.

Cuando Harry se incorporó y se giró, pudo ver su henchido perfil apretándose contra la barrera de su vestido. Su propio cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, confirmando el deseo que ya sabía sentía por ella. No podía quedarse allí de pie así, se dijo Hermione. Si lo hacía, Harry pensaría sin duda que lo hacía porque lo deseaba, y probablemente se lo diría. No quería eso. No quería que la acusara de ser una mujer incapaz de vivir sin satisfacción sexual. Lo que quería era que le dijera que no podía resistirse a ella, que la adoraba y la amaba.

Hermione se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta para que Harry no viera su expresión, pero para su asombro, antes de que la alcanzara, él dijo con voz pausada:

-Esta noche estás preciosa con ese vestido. ¿Harry le estaba diciendo que estaba preciosa?

Hermione no podía moverse. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente, dividida entre el deseo y la desconfianza. Harry se estaba acercando a ella, ya estaba delante deslizándole los tirantes del vestido por los hombros mientras le decía con dulzura:

-Pero estarás todavía más hermosa sin él.

Aquellas palabras no significaban nada, y al mismo tiempo lo eran todo. Hermione tembló de los pies a la cabeza. No se atrevió a respirar cuando Harry le bajó la cremallera del vestido hasta que cayó al suelo. Luego le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó.

Estaba en brazos de Harry, que la estaba besando, y ella le estaba besando también a él, abrazándole, sintiendo cómo todas sus dudas y sus temores se disipaban como la arena lamida por el mar.

Sentir las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo, moldeándolo y acariciándolo, despertó en ella una poderosa marea de deseo. La mínima caricia le provocaba un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Había anhelado que la deseara así, sin la amargura de la ira. Lo reconoció en lo más profundo de su corazón, aunque se había ocultado a sí misma aquel deseo. Lo había anhelado y después había negado aquel anhelo. Pero ahora, allí entre sus brazos aquella noche, las mentiras que se había dicho para protegerse se fundían por el calor de las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo. Hermione gimió bajo su boca con creciente placer cuando le deslizó la yema del dedo pulgar por el pezón.

Un deseo caliente y dulce despertó bajo su contacto. Todo su cuerpo clamaba que lo liberara, mostrarlo desnudo ante sus ojos, sus manos y su boca para que Harry pudiera dar también rienda suelta a su deseo, alimentarlo hasta que ella no pudiera seguir soportando el dolor de su propio deseo y se aferrara a él mientras la llevaba a las alturas y la explosión final en la que se entregaría a él la convirtiera en un ser indefenso bajo el poder de su posesión.

Así había sido aquella primera noche en Manchester. Los sentidos de Hermione se habían visto sobrepasados por la intensidad de lo que estaba experimentando. Tanto, que de hecho apenas fue consciente de que había perdido la virginidad. Estaba desesperada por lograr que la poseyera y sentir el placer que eso conllevaba.

Era suya, y Harry se permitió disfrutar de aquella certeza primitiva. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por ella, sufriendo más allá de lo soportable de deseo, pero quería retardar su placer. Saborearlo y guardar aquel recuerdo único en la memoria para siempre. Se inclinó para tomarla en brazos y la llevó a través de la habitación. Sus miradas se clavaron bajo la sensual luz tenue de la habitación.

-Nunca logré olvidarte, ¿lo sabías? No conseguí sacar tu recuerdo de mi cabeza. El modo en que temblabas contra mí cuando te tocaba, el aroma de tu piel, cómo se agitaba tu respiración cuando te hacía esto. Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras Harry le acariciaba el cuello y luego le pasaba las yemas de los dedos por la espalda.

-Sí, justo así.

Hermione gimió impotente contra el azote de su propio placer, protestando y diciendo que Harry la estaba atormentando y que no podía seguir soportándolo. Pero él la ignoró y le trazó una línea de besos por el omóplato. Cuando lo hizo aquella primera vez, Hermione había arqueado la espalda en abierto placer, indefensa contra su propio deseo. Harry le levantó el brazo y comenzó a besarle el interior de la muñeca y después el interior del codo.

Tuvo que reconocer que nunca había creído posible sentir algo así. La dulce sensualidad de la respuesta de Hermione a sus caricias estaba atravesando todas las defensas que había levantado para protegerse del modo en que la hacía sentir.

La besó en la boca, recorriendo su suave y acogedor calor con la lengua mientras Hermione temblaba contra él, su cuerpo desnudo anhelando el suyo. Sentir su piel contra la ropa era un tormento que apenas podía soportar. Hermione se perdió en la íntima y cálida posesión de los besos de Harry, unos besos que estaban lanzando dardos de excitación y deseo que recorrían su cuerpo. Sus senos anhelaban sus caricias, tenía los pezones erectos e hinchados como fruta madura. Quería sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo para que satisficiera con sus caricias su creciente deseo. Quería que sus labios besaran y succionaran el anhelo de sus senos y lo transformaran en el calor líquido del placer. Pero Harry la estaba apartando de sí, separando su cuerpo del suyo, abandonándola cuando más lo necesitaba. Hermione sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, su protesta fue un inarticulado y suave gemido mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Como si supiera cómo se sentía y cuál era su temor, Harry la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, colocándolo contra el duro bulto que había bajo la tela de los pantalones del traje. Su mirada nunca se apartó de su rostro mientras observaba cómo ella miraba con pasión su erección.

Muy lentamente, Hermione recorrió con las yemas de los dedos la longitud y la firmeza de su virilidad. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo resultaba visible para él en la forma en que entreabría suavemente los labios, en la breve caricia de la punta de la lengua en sus labios y en su mirada oscura y absorta.

Harry empezó a desabrocharse con impaciencia la camisa. Distraída por sus movimientos, Hermione alzó la vista para mirarle y se acercó más, arrodillándose en la cama ante él para seguir ella. Cada vez que desabrochaba un botón se inclinaba para darle un beso en la piel y luego se dejó llevar por el impulso de probar el calor de su piel contra los labios.

Le deslizó la punta de la lengua por la clavícula, jadeando ante el olor cargado de feromonas de su cuerpo cuando se estremeció bajo su caricia. Tenía el pecho duro y musculoso, los pezones oscuros y planos. Perdida en el embriagador placer de sentirlo tan cerca, Hermione extendió la mano y tocó su virilidad con la yema de los dedos.

Y entonces, siguiendo un impulso surgido no sabía de dónde, inclinó la cabeza y besó aquel mismo punto, explorándolo con la punta de la lengua. Harry experimentó al instante una reacción que se apoderó de él y le consumió. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con toda la fuerza de su creciente deseo.

La sensación del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, sin ninguna barrera entre ellos, se llevó lo que quedaba de las inhibiciones de Hermione. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se colgó de él y le devolvió los besos con la misma pasión, suspirando a modo de aprobación cuando las manos de Harry le cubrieron los senos. Aquello era lo su corazón había estado anhelando, admitió él.

Aquel dar y recibir, aquella intimidad sin barreras.

Hermione era todo lo que deseaba, reconoció Harry realizando su propio y lento viaje de exploración del suave cuerpo de ella.

Se jactaba de ser un amante experimentado, pero nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación así. Nunca había sentido algo así. No estaba preparado para su propia reacción ante lo que estaba sintiendo. No estaba preparado para el modo en que alentaba su propio deseo y lo llevaba a un nivel que nunca antes había conocido y que amenazaba su autocontrol, creando en su interior un deseo de poseer y complacer cada parte de ella, de llevarla al orgasmo una y otra vez hasta llegar a hacerse dueño de su placer y también de ella. Quería grabarse en su mente de tal modo que ningún otro hombre fuera capaz de abrir jamás la puerta de su dulzura. La deseaba a ella, reconoció, y su propio deseo se alimentaba con el sonido de su respiración agitada, salpicada de gemidos de placer mientras succionaba los duros pezones y le acariciaba los senos.

Hermione se arqueó contra él con las manos entrelazadas en su nuca para atraerlo hacia sí. Creía que Harry ya la había llevado a lo más alto de la cima del placer sensual, pero se equivocaba. Ahora, sin ninguna barrera entre ellos, supo que lo que había sucedido con anterioridad no era más que una sombra de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Unos relámpagos de excitación erótica casi insoportable atravesaban su cuerpo cada vez que Harry le mordía los pezones, alimentando el cálido pulso que ya latía en su interior hasta que arquearse contra él no bastó para apaciguar la salvaje necesidad que la poseía. Así que tuvo que abrir las piernas y apretarse contra él, gimiendo aliviada y agradecida cuando Harry respondió a su deseo con la firme presión de su mano sobre su sexo. Harry sintió en la mano el firme latido del deseo de Hermione.

Eso hizo que la pasión que experimentaba se convirtiera en una enloquecedora necesidad de tomarla rápida y apasionadamente. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse cuando abrió los henchidos labios de su sexo y encontró allí la humedad.

Que Harry la estuviera acariciando de forma tan íntima era más de lo que Hermione podía soportar, y al mismo tiempo no le parecía lo suficientemente íntimo. Bordeó con las yemas de los

dedos la apertura de su sexo. Un nuevo relámpago la atravesó. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se abría ansioso, oyó un sonido de agónico alivio burbujeándole en la garganta cuando Harry deslizó primero un dedo y luego otro en su interior.

El no necesitaba que las uñas de Hermione se le clavaran en el brazo para saber lo que estaba sintiendo. Harry podía sentir su deseo en la piel y en la suya cuando el movimiento de su cuerpo

se hizo más rápido y más intenso. Antes incluso de que gritara fue consciente de su catarsis, y el veloz y salvaje placer de su orgasmo llenó su cuerpo de fiera satisfacción masculina, haciendo crecer su sexo con dura urgencia por el deseo de formar parte de aquel placer.

Pero todavía no... no hasta que estuviera seguro de que le había proporcionado todo el placer que podía. Para Hermione, la sensación de los labios de Harry acariciándole la parte inferior del cuerpo supuso al principio una dulzura relajada, una tierna caricia tras el calor apasionado que había experimentado antes. No se esperaba aquel deseo renacido hasta que los labios de Harry llegaron a la parte inferior del vientre y la pasión que creía satisfecha comenzó a latir con una fuerza que la impactó tanto que trató de negar su existencia.

Pero Harry no se lo permitió. Ignoró sus protestas y dibujó remolinos en la cara interior de sus muslos con la lengua, una lengua que buscó su punto de placer con más intimidad todavía, hasta que su movimiento contra su henchido y duro clítoris hizo que Hermione abandonara una vez más el control y se entregara a él.

Esa vez el orgasmo fue corto e intenso, dejándola temblorosa y al borde de algo más. Agonizando por culpa de aquel anhelo, Hermione extendió el brazo para tocar el cuerpo de Harry, pero él se lo impidió y sacudió firmemente la cabeza.

-No. Déjame que te haga esto.

Podía sentir su cuerpo deslizándose contra el suyo, su sexo duro y resbaladizo sondeando la humedad del suyo, y los músculos de Hermione se tensaron, siguiendo el ritmo de cada una de las embestidas del cuerpo de Harry en el suyo.

Ah, cómo recordaba la primera vez que le había mostrado aquel placer, revelándole el misterio. El modo en que la había llevado más allá de aquel dolor agudo que la había dejado sin respiración y la había dejado inmóvil bajo su embestida durante unos segundos antes de que su deseo exigiera también su propia satisfacción. Entonces sus músculos se habían relajado para envolver a Harry, tal y como estaban haciendo ahora. Su cuerpo se dejó llevar por el deseo de sentirlo más dentro.

Aquello era lo que su cuerpo había anhelado, sentirse completo y realizado más allá de todo. Hermione se abrazó a Harry, tomándolo completamente en su interior, siguiendo la creciente velocidad de su ritmo.

Harry reconoció que estaba perdido. Su ser interior, su autocontrol, estaban desapareciendo, arrebatándole la capacidad de poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera someterse a aquel deseo que le sobrepasaba.

Se escuchó gritar a sí mismo, un sonido viril con mezcla de agonía y triunfo, cuando el nuevo orgasmo de Hermione los llevó a ambos al borde del abismo. Su cuerpo la inundó con su propio alivio.

Experimentando todavía pequeños temblores sísmicos del placer que había hecho explosión en su interior, Hermione se quedó en silencio apoyada contra el pecho de Harry, escuchando cómo los latidos de su corazón volvían gradualmente a la normalidad.

Aquella noche habían compartido algo especial, algo precioso, pensó Hermione.

Y su corazón se inundó de amor.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

La naturalidad con la que los gemelos reaccionaron cuando regresaron a Wiltshire demostraba más que cualquier palabra lo cómodos que habían estado bajo los cuidados de Minerva durante su ausencia, pensó Hermione mientras se cambiaba de ropa en el dormitorio. Harry había ido directamente a su despacho para leer los correos.

Pero cambiarse no era lo único que tenía que hacer. La bolsa de viaje estaba sobre la cama. La abrió y sacó la prueba de embarazo que había comprado en Atenas. Le temblaban ligeramente las manos cuando la abrió, y tenía la vista nublada mientras leía las instrucciones. Seis años atrás, cuando hizo esto mismo, estaba muy asustada y temerosa del resultado. Ahora también tenía miedo, pero por otras razones diferentes.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde que se dio cuenta de que podía estar embarazada, se dijo para tranquilizarse. Cuando Minerva se había referido al amor que sentía por Harry, al principio trató de negarlo. Pero cuando la verdad se le mostró desnuda no fue capaz de ignorarla. Por supuesto que amaba a Harry. El auténtico impacto estaba en que no hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta por sí misma, sino que había necesitado que Minerva se lo dijera. Ahora, el mero hecho de pensar en él le producía anhelo y dolor.

Tal vez ese hijo construyera un puente entre ellos si ella se olvidaba de su orgullo y le decía cómo se sentía. Le había suplicado que poseyera su cuerpo, ¿sería de verdad tan difícil pedirle que aceptara su amor? ¿Rogar para que aquel hijo naciera contando con la felicidad y el amor de sus padres?

Harry quería a los gemelos. Sin duda querría a aquel otro hijo también, aunque se negara a aceptar el amor que ella sentía por él.

Se dijo a sí misma que debía confiar en que el amor que Harry le entregaba a los gemelos no estuviera reservado únicamente para ellos.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Diez minutos más tarde, Hermione seguía de pie en el baño con la mirada clavada en la reveladora raya de la prueba. Ella lo sabía por supuesto, resultaba imposible que fuera de otro modo. Pero no era lo mismo que ver la confirmación visible. Había concebido aquel hijo contra el deseo explícito de Harry. Pensó en las píldoras anticonceptivas que había tomado con cuidado y regularidad cada noche, obedeciendo las condiciones que Harry había puesto para su matrimonio. Tal vez aquel niño, concebido contra todo pronóstico, estaba destinado a nacer.

Era un regalo que podrían compartir juntos.

Hermione se llevó la mano al vientre plano y aspiró con fuerza el aire.

Tenía que contárselo a Harry y cuanto antes mejor.

El repentino grito infantil que escuchó fuera hizo que la prueba de embarazo cayera sobre la superficie de mármol que rodeaba el lavabo. Hermione corrió hacia las puertas del dormitorio que daban al patio en respuesta automática a aquel grito. Una vez fuera, encontró a los gemelos peleándose por un juguete.

Henry estaba intentando quitárselo a Harold, mientras que Harold gritaba en señal de protesta.

Minerva, alertada por el ruido igual que Hermione, estaba detrás de ella, y entre las dos calmaron

rápidamente la situación.

Cuando lo hubieron hecho, Minerva dijo con naturalidad:

-Va a estar muy atareada si lo que está esperando son también gemelos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. No le sorprendía que Minerva lo hubiera adivinado. Las galletas de jengibre caseras que habían empezado a aparecer discretamente con su taza matinal de té suave le habían hecho pensar que Minerva compartía sus sospechas.

Harry retiró la silla hacia atrás. Acababan de llegar a la casa hacía una hora, y sin embargo ya sentía la necesidad de ir a buscar a Hermione. Eso le dejó claro que echaba de menos su compañía, y no sólo estar con ella en la cama. Semejantes pensamientos le hacían sentirse vulnerable, algo de lo que Harry se defendía instintivamente. Pero eso no impidió que abriera la puerta del despacho y saliera al pasillo para dirigirse hacia el dormitorio.

Hermione estaría fuera con los gemelos. Él se cambiaría de ropa para salir con ellos, porque era su padre. Eso no le traicionaría. Una vida entera de miedo a la traición emocional no podía cambiar en el corto espacio de unas semanas. Las personas cercanas a él, como Minerva y Lily, podían admirar a Hermione y pensar que era una buena esposa, pero Harry se dijo que necesitaba más pruebas de que podía confiar en ella.

Cuando se dirigió al baño se fijó en que la bolsa de viaje de Hermione estaba abierta sobre la cama, pero hasta que no se duchó y se cambió no vio la prueba de embarazo.

Lo primero que Hermione vio cuando regresó al dormitorio fue la chaqueta del traje de Harry en la cama. El corazón empezó a latirle con demasiada fuerza y demasiada rapidez, con una mezcla de culpabilidad y miedo. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, deteniéndose de golpe cuando vio a Harry al lado del lavabo sosteniendo la reveladora prueba de embarazo.

Sus ojos tenían una expresión vacía, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Esa expresión neutra fue al instante reemplazada por la ira cuando la miró a ella.

-Estás embarazada.

Era una acusación, no una pregunta, y a Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Sí -admitió-. Creí que podía estarlo, pero quería asegurarme antes de decírtelo. Sé lo que dijiste cuando nos casamos sobre lo de tomar la píldora porque no querías tener más hijos... y la tomé -aseguró con sinceridad.

Al ver que él no decía nada y se limitaba a mirarla, a Hermione le entró el pánico y le suplicó:

-Por favor, no me mires así. Quieres a los gemelos, y este bebé, tú hijo, también merece ser amado.

-¿Mi hijo? Tú misma has dicho que estás tomando la píldora, así que no puede ser mi hijo. Los dos lo sabemos. ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido como para que me cargues con un mocoso concebido por alguno de los numerosos hombres que han pasado sin duda por tu cama antes de que te encontrara? Si es así, entonces la estúpida eres tú. Pero no eres estúpida, ¿verdad, Hermione? Eres una mentirosa, una amoral y una codiciosa.

Aquellas palabras sonaron como los proyectiles de una ametralladora disparada al azar con el propósito de destruirlo todo. En aquel instante tal vez estuviera demasiado entumecida como para sentir algo, pero Hermione sabía que había sido herida de muerte.

-Sin duda ya sabías que estabas embarazada cuando me exigiste que me casara contigo -la acusó Harry furioso. Había asegurado que no era estúpido, pero no era cierto. Había permitido que Hermione le tentara y le sacara de la seguridad de la sequía emocional con la que había crecido, y le había hecho creer que tal vez, sólo tal vez, se hubiera equivocado con ella.

Pero por supuesto no había sido así. Merecía el castigo de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora por haber bajado la guardia, por ignorar deliberadamente las protecciones de las que se había rodeado para permanecer a salvo. Aquellos pensamientos amargos atravesaron el orgullo de Harry con garras envenenadas.

-Creí que te habías casado conmigo pensando en los beneficios económicos que podrías obtener de este matrimonio, pero ahora veo que no llegué a captar la auténtica profundidad de tu codicia y tu falta de moral.

Hermione no podía seguir soportándolo.

-Me casé por el bien de nuestros hijos -le aseguró con fiereza-. Y el hijo que espero ahora es tuyo. Sí, estaba tomando la píldora. Pero si te acuerdas, cuando estábamos en Londres no me encontraba muy bien. Creo que por eso me quedé embarazada. En algunas circunstancias, el estómago revuelto y las náuseas pueden mermar la eficacia de la píldora.

-Una excusa muy conveniente -se burló Harry-. ¿De verdad esperas que lo crea, conociéndote como te conozco? No te casaste conmigo por el bien de los gemelos, Hermione. Te casaste conmigo por mi dinero.

-Eso no es cierto -insistió ella.

¿Cómo podía pensar tan mal de ella? La furia se unió al dolor.

Harry se había calificado a sí mismo de estúpido, pero la estúpida era ella. Por quererle y por creer que podría llegar a su corazón.

-Te conozco -repitió él.

Y al escuchar aquellas palabras, Hermione sintió que su autocontrol se venía abajo.

-No, no me conoces, Harry. Lo único que conoces son tus ciegos prejuicios. Cuando nazca este niño, le haré las pruebas de ADN, y puedo prometerte desde ahora que se demostrará que es tu hijo y hermano de los gemelos. Sin embargo, para entonces será ya demasiado tarde para ti y no podrás darle tu amor, Harry, porque de ninguna manera voy a permitir que mis hijos crezcan con un padre que siente y habla como tú. Quieres a los gemelos, eso puedo verlo, pero cuando crezcan y se conviertan en hombres, tu actitud hacia mí, su madre, tus sospechas, contaminarán su actitud hacia las mujeres. No quiero que mis hijos sean como tú de mayores, incapaces de reconocer el amor, incapaces de valorarlo ni de verlo.

»¿Sabes cuál ha sido mi mayor pecado? ¿De lo que más me arrepiento? De amarte, Harry. Porque al amarte a ti no estoy siendo una buena madre para mis hijos. Siempre me estás echando en cara mi comportamiento cuando nos conocimos, acusándome de ser una fulana que se acercó a ti. Lo cierto es que no era más que una virgen de diecisiete años. Oh, sí, mírame como quieras, pero es la verdad. Era una niña estúpida e ingenua que había perdido a sus padres y buscaba con ansia el amor para reemplazar lo que había perdido. Y se convenció de que el hombre que vio al otro extremo del abarrotado bar era su salvador, un héroe, alguien especial que la liberaría del dolor y la pérdida y la estrecharía entre sus brazos, de la misma manera en la que te miraba desde lejos en los pasillos del colegio. Si, te reconocí pero no me acerque a ti por tu apellido, sino porque por primera vez en mi vida me veías, realmente me veías y como una estúpida creí que sería un cuento de hadas. Ese fue mi único delito, Harry Potter, idolatrarte y convertirte en algo que nunca podrás ser.

»Y en cuanto a todos esos hombres con los que me acusas de haber estado, no existen. Ni uno solo de ellos. ¿De verdad crees que sería tan estúpida de confiar en otro hombre después de cómo me trataste tú? Sí, supongo que lo merecía por haberme comportado de forma tan estúpida. Querías darme una lección, supongo. Me sorprende que, conociéndote como te conozco ahora, parezca que te resulte imposible aceptar que lo conseguiste.

»Sólo te pedí que te casaras conmigo por una razón, Harry: porque pensé que te echarías atrás. Pero luego, cuando me di cuenta de que verdad querías a los gemelos, fue como te dije en su momento, porque creí que los niños crecerían mejor en la seguridad de una familia con un padre y una madre que estuvieran juntos. Yo crecí en ese tipo de unidad familiar, y naturalmente, eso es lo que quería para mis hijos.

»Tu acusación lo cambia todo. No quiero envenenar la mente de los niños con tu espantosa forma de pensar. Este niño será su hermano, pero dudo que ni la prueba de paternidad logre convencerte a ti de ello. Sencillamente, quieres pensar que no es así. Quieres creer lo peor de mí. Tal vez incluso lo necesites. En cualquier caso, siento lástima por ti. Mi papel como madre es proteger a todos mis hijos. Los gemelos son dos niños inteligentes. Enseguida se darán cuenta de que no aceptas a su hermano y puede que incluso imiten tu actitud. No permitiré que eso suceda.

En un principio, Harry estaba absolutamente decidido a negar que pudiera haber algo de verdad en el arrebato de Hermione.

Pero bajo el complejo sistema de defensa que sus sentimientos heridos habían levantado para protegerle del dolor causado por su madre, había empezado a asomar algo más. Algo tan pequeño al principio que creyó que podría librarse de ello. Pero cuando lo intentó, descubrió que había echado raíces profundas. ¿Cuándo había surgido aquel deseo de liberarse de las cadenas defensivas que le tenían prisionero? ¿Cómo podía aquella parte de él estar dispuesto a ponerse de parte de Hermione en contra incluso de sí mismo?

Harry luchó desesperadamente contra las fuerzas opuestas que había en su interior.

Hermione reconoció que aquello era mucho peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado que sucedería. Temía que Harry se enfadara, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que se negaría a aceptar que el hijo fuera suyo. Debería odiarle por ello. Deseaba que así fuera. El odio le resultaría purificador y satisfactorio.

Tendría que dejar Wiltshire, por supuesto. Pero no iba a ir a ninguna parte sin los gemelos. Echarían terriblemente de menos a Harry, pero no podía arriesgarse a que empezaran a sentir y a pensar como él.

Miró a través de las puertas abiertas del patio.

La visión se le nubló por unas lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a que él viera.

-No tiene sentido que sigamos hablando de esto -le dijo-. Está claro que prefieres pensar lo peor de mí.

Sin esperar a ver si respondía algo, Hermione se dirigió hacia el patio. Estaba deseando poner tierra de por medio entre ellos antes de que sus emociones la sobrepasaran y las lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

Harry la observó desde el dormitorio. Sus sentimientos seguían en pugna. Hermione había llegado al final de las escaleras de mármol que llevaban a la parte más baja del jardín.

Parpadeando furiosamente para contener las lágrimas, Hermione avanzó hacia delante y perdió pie. El tacón del zapato se le quedó atrapado en el escalón superior, y cayó hacia delante. Harry la vio tambalearse y caer rodando por los escalones de mármol. Iba a correr tras ella, pero se apareció para llegar hasta el cuerpo que yacía inmóvil al final de la escalera.

Hermione apenas estaba consciente. Y las dos palabras que pronunció cuando se arrodilló a su lado fueron:

-Mi bebé...


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

-Está volviendo en sí. Hermione, ¿puedes oírnos?

Su nublada visión empezó a aclararse lentamente y los difusos perfiles vestidos de blanco se transformaron en dos enfermeras y un sanador. Los tres sonreían de forma tranquilizadora. ¿Hospital? ¿Estaba en San Mungo? El pánico se apoderó de ella.

-No pasa nada Hermione, sufriste una grave caída, pero ahora estás bien. Hemos tenido que mantenerte sedada durante unos días para darle a tu cuerpo la oportunidad de descansar y te hemos hecho algunas pruebas, por eso es probable que te sientas algo confundida. Intenta relajarte.

¡Relajarse! Hermione se llevó la mano a la parte superior de la sábana. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un gotero puesto.

-¿Y mi bebé? -preguntó angustiada.

La enfermera que estaba más cerca de ella miró al sanador.

Había perdido el bebé. La caída, que ahora recordó con claridad, había matado al niño. El dolor surgió al instante. No lo había protegido como debía, ni de la caída ni del rechazo de su padre. Se sintió demasiado entumecida por el dolor como para llorar.

La enfermera le dio una palmadita en la mano y el sanador le sonrió.

-Tu bebé está bien, Hermione. Ella los miró a ambos con desconfianza.

-Lo dice para consolarme, ¿verdad? En realidad lo he perdido, ¿no es así?

El sanador volvió a mirar a la enfermera.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar que Hermione lo viera por sí misma - girándose hacia ella, le dijo-, la enfermera te hará un hechizo que será el equivalente a una ecografía muggle, Hermione, y entonces podrás ver con tus propios ojos que el bebé está perfectamente. Y eso es más de lo que podré decir de ti si continúas disgustada.

-El bebé y tú habéis tenido mucha suerte -le dijo la enfermera cuando llegó unos minutos después para ver cómo estaba-. Has sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, y cuando te llevaron al pequeño hospital de Wiltshire, temían que se hubiera formado un coágulo. Eso significaba que hubieran tenido que poner fin a tu embarazo. Tu marido se negó a dar el consentimiento. Hizo que te trajeran aquí, San Mungo, y que viniera un especialista de América para tratarte.

Tu marido dijo que nunca se lo perdonarías ni él se lo perdonaría a sí mismo si ponían fin a tu embarazo.

¿Harry había dicho eso? Hermione no sabía qué pensar.

-Me atrevería a decir que vendrá enseguida -continuó la enfermera-. Al principio, insistió en quedarse aquí contigo en el hospital, pero el Sanador Smythson le dijo que se fuera a casa y descansara un poco.

Como siguiendo una señal, se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Harry. La enfermera salió con discreción y los dejó solos.

-Los gemelos...-comenzó a decir ella angustiada.

-Saben que te has caído y que has venido al hospital para que te curen. Te echan de menos, por supuesto, pero Minerva está haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlos ocupados.

-La enfermera me estaba contando que gracias a ti todavía tengo a mi bebé.

-Nuestro bebé -la corrigió él con voz pausada.

Hermione no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar. Así que sus emociones hablaron por ella. Las lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas.

-No, Hermione -le suplicó él.

Se acercó para tomarle la mano. Ya no la tenía conectada al gotero porque no le hacía falta.

-Cuando te vi caerte en aquellos escalones, supe que no importaba lo que te hubiera dicho ni lo que creí que pensaba, la verdad es que te amo. Creo que lo supe la última noche que pasamos en Atenas, pero me dije a mí mismo que acabar con las dudas que tenía sobre ti debía ser un proceso largo y mesurado. Cuando pensé que podría haberte perdido, me di cuenta de la verdad. Me puse una venda para estar ciego ante la verdad, tal y como tú dijiste. Quería y necesitaba creer lo peor de ti, y debido a eso, a mi miedo a amarte y a mi orgullo ante ese miedo, el niño y tú habéis estado a punto de perder la vida.

-Mi caída fue un accidente.

-Un accidente resultante de mi ciega negativa a aceptar lo que estabas intentando decirme. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Te amo, Harry. Ya lo sabes. Lo que quiero ahora es que te perdones tú a ti mismo -Hermione alzó la vista para mirarlo-. Y no sólo perdonarte por lo mío.

¿Se atrevería a decir lo que quería decir? Si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad, se arrepentiría, se dijo Hermione.

-Sé que tú madre te hizo daño, Harry.

-Mi madre nunca nos quiso. Para ella éramos una carga que tenía que soportar. Mis hermanos y yo éramos el precio que tuvo que pagar por la riqueza de mi padre y por llevar la vida que quería llevar, una vida de excesos superficiales y lujo a expensas del dinero de otra persona. Sólo la veíamos cuando quería que mi padre le diera más dinero. No había lugar en su corazón para nosotros.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón por la compasión.

-No fue culpa tuya que te rechazara, Harry. El problema estaba en ella, no en ti.

Él le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

-Supongo que siempre he desconfiado de las mujeres, probablemente como consecuencia de la relación con mi madre. Cuando te vi en aquel club, vi la imagen de mi madre. No quise mirar más allá de la superficie. Ahora pienso que una parte de mí reconoció lo inocente y vulnerable que eras en realidad, pero estaba decidido a rechazarlo. Te utilicé como un medio para expresar mi ira contra mi abuelo. Mi comportamiento fue imperdonable.

-No -Hermione negó con la cabeza-. Era lógico dadas las circunstancias. Si yo hubiera sido una chica un poco más experimentada, supongo que me habría dado cuenta de que estabas poseído por algo más que por el deseo. Los dos cometimos errores, Harry, pero eso no significa que no podamos perdonarnos y seguir adelante. Los dos estábamos a la defensiva cuando nos casamos. Tú por tu madre, y yo porque me sentía avergonzada del modo en que me había comportado contigo, entregándole mi virginidad a un hombre que estaba deseando echarme de su cama y de su vida cuando consiguió de mí lo que quería.

Harry gruñó con tono de remordimiento.

-Siento lo que dije sobre el nuevo bebé, Hermione. Cuando te caíste y justo antes de perder la consciencia me dijiste «mi bebé», supe que daba igual lo que hubiera dicho o pensado, el niño que llevabas dentro era mío. ¿Podríamos empezar de nuevo? ¿Podrás seguir amándome después de cómo me he portado? En respuesta a su pregunta, Hermione se incorporó en las almohadas y le besó suavemente antes de decirle:

-Me resultaría imposible no amarte, Harry.

Había transcurrido más de un mes desde que Hermione completamente recuperada de la caída, había regresado a la isla, y su felicidad crecía día a día. O eso le parecía a ella. Harry ya le había demostrado que era un padre amoroso con los gemelos, y ahora, además de demostrarle que su intención era ser igual con el hijo que esperaba, también se dedicaba a demostrarle que era un marido maravilloso y cariñoso.

Tumbada en la cama a su lado, Hermione sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco de felicidad y amor. Sonriendo en la oscuridad, se giró hacia Harry y le depositó un cariñoso beso en la barbilla.

-Ya sabes lo que pasará si sigues haciendo eso -le advirtió él burlón.

Hermione se rió.

-Creí que era yo la que no podía resistirme a ti, y no al revés - bromeó, acurrucándose contra él.

Las suaves curvas de su cuerpo desnudo eran una dulce tentación.

-¿Parece que soy incapaz de resistirme a ti? -le preguntó Harry.

Sus manos ya estaban acariciándole la piel; su respiración resultaba cálida contra sus labios. Hermione se estrechó más contra él. Seguía pasándole lo mismo, aquella emoción y aquel deseo que se apoderaba de ella cuando sabía que iba a besarla.

-Te amo -dijo él.

Le susurró aquellas palabras al oído y luego se las repitió en los labios antes de que le deslizara la punta de la lengua por ellos. Hermione no pudo seguir esperando y le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un leve suspiro de placer.

El sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas se mezcló con el movimiento de la piel contra la tela.

Como ocurría siempre, la dulzura del deseo de Hermione aumentó la excitación de Harry. Ella le mostraba su amor con total naturalidad, con su deseo susurrado en suaves palabras de amor y en promesas susurradas contra su piel. Harry podía admitir ahora que una parte de él había respondido a Hermione desde el principio aunque había mantenido oculta tras una barricada aquella certeza.

Su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar. Harry acarició su levemente abultado vientre antes de besarlo. Mirando su oscura cabeza, Hermione le acarició el suave vello de la nuca. Sabía lo mucho que el bebé y ella significaban para él.

Tumbado a su lado, Harry le cubrió el seno y luego le lamió el pezón. Con las yemas de los dedos le recorrió la parte inferior del vientre en una caricia que sabía que a ella le encantaba. Hermione cerró los ojos y se agarró a él, cabalgando la ola de placer que se abrió paso en su interior, sonriendo ante el familiar tormento de creciente placer, de salvaje sensualidad que Harry sabía exactamente cómo despertar en ella.

Harry sabía que si colocaba la mano sobre su montículo ahora, podría sentir el insistente pulso que ocultaba, y también sabía que la creciente agitación de su respiración significaba que, si deslizaba los dedos en su interior, Hermione alcanzaría casi al instante el orgasmo, y que después de aquel orgasmo, podría reavivar su deseo para satisfacerlos a ambos con las embestidas de su cuerpo dentro del suyo.

Deslizó la mano más abajo de su cuerpo. La suave y aromática humedad de su sexo y el modo en que se lo estaba ofreciendo, con tanta generosidad sensual, provocaron que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Alzó la vista para mirarla mientras le abría sus pliegues íntimos. Un estremecimiento recorrió los ojos de Hermione, oscurecidos y salvajes por el deseo. Harry acarició lentamente con las yemas de los dedos su húmedo sexo y luego volvió a frotar la fuente de su deseo, duro e hinchado bajo su contacto. El cuerpo de Harry se estremeció también con insistente demanda. Sus labios le acariciaron el pezón con más ansia, y su mirada observó el sonrojo de la piel de Hermione.

-Ha... rry...

El modo en que pronunció su nombre acabó con él. Fue una suave plegaria de anhelo pronunciada de una forma tan seductora, que atravesó lo que quedaba de su autocontrol.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir la boca de Harry en su piel... en los senos, en el vientre, en los muslos, y finalmente en el sexo, donde exploró con la punta de la lengua hasta que el placer la llevó a gritar.

Harry no pudo seguir esperando. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para prolongar su compartido placer en lugar de entregarse a las exigencias de su cuerpo y a su necesidad de perderse dentro de Hermione. Los sostuvo a ambos al borde de su compartido deseo hasta que por fin la penetró lentamente, permitiendo que los músculos de su cuerpo lo apretaran hasta que ambos cabalgaron juntos sobre el placer del éxtasis del amor compartido.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

-Eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi luz en la oscuridad, mi adorada Hermione.

Acurrucada en brazos de Harry, Hermione cerró los ojos y supo que, cuando se despertara por la mañana y durante todas las mañanas de su vida juntos, se sentiría segura y amada.

 **Fin**


	14. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

-¡Oh, Hermione!, es preciosa.

Hermione sonrió orgullosa mientras sus amigas admiraban a su hija, que ahora tenía un mes. Había sido una maravillosa sorpresa para ella cuando Harry le dijo que había invitado a sus amigas y a sus maridos a Wiltshire.

Hermione pensó que aquél era el mejor regalo que podría haberle hecho. Sin contar, por supuesto, con su amor y con su hija.

-Es igualita a Harry -aseguró Luna.

Hermione no sintió deseos de negarlo. Después de todo, era cierto que Helen era la imagen de su padre y sus hermanos gemelos, y aunque Harry había dicho antes de que naciera que le gustaría que se pareciera a ella si fuera niña, Hermione estaba convencida de que le gustaba que tuviera el cabello oscuro y los ojos verdes como él, como toda una Potter.

-Parece que ya tiene a Harry y a los niños comiendo de su mano

-Ginny se unió a la conversación-. Me encantaría acunarla como se merece, pero está claro que éste no me deja -dijo, dándose una palmadita en el abultado vientre de siete meses de embarazo-. Cuando lo intento, da patadas.

-Así que al final es un niño -dijeron Hermione y Luna a la vez, riéndose cuando Ginny trató de protestar antes de mirar en dirección a Draco, su marido.

Estaba al lado de Harry y del marido de Luna, Rolf, que sostenía en brazos a uno de sus hijos de dos meses, Lorcan, con la pericia propia de un padre experimentado, mientras Lysander dormía tranquilo en su moisés. Los tres hombres se reían y charlaban.

-Sí, creo que sí, eso parecía en el último chequeo -admitió a regañadientes-. Por supuesto, podría no ser así, y lo cierto es que a Draco no le importa si tenemos un niño o una niña, aunque en lo que a mí respecta, sé que es una tontería pero no puedo dejar de imaginar a un niño con las facciones de Draco.

-No es ninguna tontería -la defendió Hermione al instante-. Es algo natural. A mí me encanta que los gemelos y Helen se parezcan a su padre.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo con Lorcan y Lysander -reconoció Luna-. Eso es lo que provoca el amor.

Las tres se giraron automáticamente a mirar a sus maridos.

-Es maravilloso que nuestros tres bebés se vayan a llevar tan poco tiempo, sobre todo porque los gemelos ya se tienen el uno al otro -afirmó Hermione.

-Harry está muy orgulloso de los niños, Hermione. Y también de ti, por el modo en que los has criado tú sola.

-No estaba sola -objetó ella emocionada-. Ellos y yo las teníamos a ustedes para ayudarnos. Nunca lo habría conseguido sin ustedes. Son las mejores amigas del mundo. Mis hermanas de otros padres. Ninguna otra persona habría abandonado todo lo que tenían en el mundo mágico como lo hicieron ustedes por mí. Gracias.

-Ni nosotras te lo habríamos permitido nunca, ¿verdad, Ginny? -le preguntó Luna.

-Nunca -reconoció Ginny apretando la mano de Hermione.

Durante un instante, estaban otra vez las tres solas, amigas unidas por la tragedia, por el amor y

la lealtad que sentían las unas hacia las otras. Pero entonces Ginny rompió el silencio para decir en voz baja:

-Creo que debemos tener unos ángeles de la guarda muy especiales que nos cuidan.

Una vez más, volvieron a mirar hacia sus maridos.

-Desde luego, hemos tenido mucha suerte de conocer y enamorarnos de unos hombres tan especiales -dijo Hermione.

-Y son más especiales todavía porque creen que ellos son los afortunados por habernos conocido -Luna sacudió la cabeza-. Ninguna de nosotras podría haber imaginado cómo iban a salir las cosas cuando yo estaba tan preocupada por tener que viajar a América.

La mirada que le dirigió a Rolf les dejó muy claro a sus amigas lo mucho que quería a su esposo, y las dos se giraron para mirar a los suyos con la misma emoción.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo más que de nuestra felicidad - continuó Luna, explicándose cuando Ginny y Hermione la miraron-. Rolf insistió en pagar la hipoteca de nuestra casa por mí, porque en aquel momento yo pensé que las dos ibais a necesitarla, y la puse a vuestro nombre. Ya que ninguna de nosotras la necesitamos ahora, sugiero que la donemos a alguna obra de caridad. He hecho algunas averiguaciones, y hay una asociación de Cheshire que ayuda a las madres solteras. Si les donamos la casa, podrían utilizarla como hogar para ellas o venderla y utilizar el dinero. ¿Qué os parece?

-Creo que es una idea excelente.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Entonces, decidido.

-Pero puede haber un pequeño problema -advirtió Hermione-. Ya que Rolf ha pagado la hipoteca, estoy segura de que Harry y Draco querrán hacer una donación equiparable.

Las tres volvieron a mirar una vez más a sus maridos e intercambiaron sonrisas cuando ellos les devolvieron la mirada a su vez. Eran tres hombres viriles y fuertes, lo suficiente como para admitir que habían sido conquistados por el amor y para demostrar abiertamente lo mucho que ese amor significaba para ellos.

-Somos muy afortunadas -afirmó Hermione, sabiendo que hablaba por sus amigas también.

Harry, que se había apartado de Rolf y de Draco y se acercaba a ellas, la escuchó, se detuvo y le dijo con firmeza:

-No, los afortunados somos nosotros. Afortunados y bendecidos por la magia y el destino, que nos permitió conquistar el amor de tres auténticas Gracias.

 **Fin**

Es triste, pero ha llegado a su final. los extrañaré. Gracias por los comentarios, los aprecio demasiado. Besos.

 **Fin**


End file.
